Strangers in the night
by Katielone
Summary: Serie de drabbles sin relación sobre Klaroline. Cosas que pudieron pasar, que pasaron pero de lo que nunca tuvimos detalles. O cosas que siempre quisimos que pasen. Situaciones posibles o imposibles. Klaroline AU también.
1. Chapter 1

Killer Queen

\- Me hace dudar de tu sexualidad el hecho de que tengas tanto vestidos juntos - lo escuchó reír. La verdad es que pensó iba a ponerse serio y a pedirle que se comporte. Esperó escuchar algo como "¿Te estoy haciendo el jodido favor de prestarse un maldito vestido para tu estúpida fiesta de graduación y me sales con esa insolencia?". Pero no. Klaus solo rio, se giró ligeramente y lo vio ahí parado. Sonriente, divertido, para él toda la situación tenía mucha gracia.  
\- Los vestidos son una obra de arte, Caroline. Y como te habrás dado cuenta me gusta apreciar la belleza.  
\- Y deben costar una fortuna... - dijo en voz baja. Cuando mandó a hacerse ese vestido ya le había costado bastante caro. Se había paseado varias semanas buscando modelos de vestidos en internet y revistas, modelos de vestidos tan hermosos, tan elegantes y tan lejos de su alcance pues no creía poder encontrar a un modista capaz de reproducir esas bellezas. Por eso se quedó boquiabierta mientras con delicadeza tocaba los bordes y admiraba la perfección de esos vestidos con los que nunca se atrevió a soñar.  
\- Y bien, ¿ vas a mirar o vas a escoger alguno?  
\- No me pidas escoger, tardaría horas... están hermosos.  
\- Entonces permiteme hacerte una sugerencia - avanzó a su lado, después de una corta búsqueda se lo mostró. Luchó para no quedarse boquiabierta pero al parecer no sirvió mucho pues Klaus lo notó de inmediato - ¿qué? Dijiste que querías verte como Grace Kelly.  
\- Pero Klaus, eso es demasiado...  
\- Nunca es demasiado para mi... - se detuvo. Caroline no quiso cuestionar lo que iba a decir, solo lo quedó mirando expectante - para una reina.  
\- Me lo probaré. Ya sabes lo que dicen, que no todo es para todas y eso.  
\- Te irá perfecto - afirmó muy seguro. Se fue detrás de un biombo. Aunque sabía que Klaus no estaba muy lejos también estaba casi segura que no iba a espiarla. Se puso el vestido al fin, se le acomodaba, o al menos así lo sentía.  
\- Creo que me va bien - dijo detrás del biombo.  
\- ¿Crees? Caroline, el espejo está acá afuera. Tienes que salir a verte.  
\- Bien - ¿acaso estaba modelando para él? "No pierdas tiempo con eso, ya estás aquí, ya le pediste un favor, sal ya". Respiró hondo salió, se dejó ver. Evitó mirar a Klaus a los ojos por un momento, pero como no decía nada finalmente terminó buscando su mirada. Él la miraba fijamente, los ojos le brillaban, su gesto era hermoso. Se quedó sin respiración cuando él empezó a avanzar hacia ella y se colocó justo detrás.  
\- ¿Cómo esperas que te quede bien el vestido si no lo abrochas? - dijo suavemente cerca del oído. No es que le estuviera hablando al oído exactamente, pero estaba tan cerca que le erizó la piel - ¿me permites?  
\- Claro... - respondió con voz temblorosa. Al cabo de un par de segundos sintió un leve pero delicioso roce en la parte baja de su espalda. Sus dedos rozaron si piel suavemente y empezaron a abrochar el vestido. Si no fuera por su vampirismo aquellos roces le hubieran sido imperceptibles, pero así... tan cerca, tan suave y tan tentador... entrecerró los ojos, si así se ponía cuando rozaba accidentalmente la piel de su espalda para abrocharle el vestido no quería imaginar que pasaría si sus manos llegaban a tocar todo su cuerpo. Finalmente Klaus apartó despacio sus cabellos para poder cerrar el vestido.  
\- Listo - dijo él. Pero Caroline seguía quieta le tomó unos segundos reaccionar y separarse, buscar el espejo y maravillarse con el reflejo de ella misma que le mostraba.  
\- Wow... - dijo al verse. Estaba divina. El vestido le iba de maravilla, Elena bien podía quedarse con el otro bodrio, es más, le había hecho un favor - muy buena elección Klaus - le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se movía de un lado a otro, mirándose de frente, de perfil, admirandose.  
\- Por supuesto. Te dije que sería algo digno de una reina.  
\- Vaya que si.  
\- Lo eres esta noche - ella giró para mirarlo. Sintió estremecerse con esa mirada tan intensa y pura. Él también la admiraba - vas a matar a todos de suspiros, reina asesina - bromeó con una sonrisa encantadora.  
\- Lo soy - le sonrió y volvió a mirarse al espejo - una reina asesina - todo listo. Tendría un genial vestido esa noche, nada iba a arruinar su fiesta de graduación - gracias Klaus - él asintió levemente. La miró sonriente. Era su reina asesina, lo estaba matando de ansias de amarla.

-

Bueno! siempre aluciné así la escena en que Klaus le mostró el vestido a Caroline, no habia nadie en esa mansión! alguien le tuvo que ayudar a ponerse el vestido *-*


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprise**

\- Pero qué demonios... - dijo Caroline en voz baja. No muy lejos de ella, en medio de un parque pacífico, un híbrido tenía un bebé en brazos. O una bebé debería decir, considerando el color rosa de su ropita. No fue en sí el shock de verlo, sino verlo con la bebé en cuestión. Eso la desencajó por completo, la dejó alucinada. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba caminando directo a él, lo más rápido humanamente posible ya que había gente alrededor y no podía ir a su velocidad vampirica - ¡Klaus Mikaelson! - gritó con voz chillona. Solo entonces él giró levemente y apenas tuvo tiempo para dedicarle una sonrisa cuando ella ya estaba echándole toda la mierda encima - ¿a quién le has robado esa bebé? ¡Serás miserable! ¿te creía capaz de todo pero una bebé? ¡Esto es demasiado!

\- Caroline...

\- ¡No, no! a mi no me vas a callar. Vas a darme esa bebé, ¡y me dirás de quien es porque hoy mismo devuelvo a esta criatura a casa!

\- Escucha un momento...

\- ¡No hay excusa que valga Mikaelson! esto es una atrocidad, ¡deja a la bebé en paz! ¡es un ser inocente!

\- ¡Caroline! - dijo con voz más fuerte y potente. Era una orden, lucía más serio - has espantado a mi hija - su voz intentó parecer neutra pero no era precisamente eso.

\- ¿Cómo? - solo entonces Caroline miró a la bebé. Tenía los ojos de Klaus, era pequeña pero en honor a la verdad tenía un aire a él. Y parecía inquieta, a punto de llorar de tanto grito - dijiste... ¿hija?

\- Si, mi hija - contestó más tranquilo.

\- ¿Qué clase de broma es esto Klaus? ¿Has adoptado a la bebé? ¿es eso?

\- No he adoptado a nadie Caroline, es mi hija.

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó aún sin salir del asombro. ¿Qué historia absurda iba a inventarle? ¿Qué rayos quería decir con eso?

\- El cómo no es imporante, y me parece que ya lo sabes. Hombre, mujer, sexo, bebé.

\- Pero tú...

\- Soy un híbrido, amor. Y no sabía que podía procrear, pues, hasta que procree. Creeme que puse peor cara que tú cuando me enteré.

\- Tú... eres padre... - decía absorta.

\- Si

\- ¿Cuándo te enteraste de esto?

\- Cuando llegué a New Orleans.

\- Ah... cuando llegaste... - por un instante parecía como si estuviera haciéndo calculos en su mente. Y segundos después le dio un golpe con la mano en uno de sus brazos.

\- ¡Idiota! ¡nos vimos después de eso y no me dijiste nada! ¡Estabas por ser padre de familia y fuiste a tener sexo casual conmigo!

\- Caroline... - dijo en tono de reproche pero con una sonrisita - ¿en serio quieres hablar de sexo mientras sostengo a mi hija?

\- Lo siento - murmuró mientras observaba a la bebe, era hermosa - es que no puedo creerlo, eres padre.

\- Si amor, lo soy. No fue fácil.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?

\- Va a cumplir un año pronto - dijo sonriendo con ternura y mirando su dulce rostro - y es la primera vez que la tengo en brazos, desde que nació.

\- Klaus... - escuchó decir eso con un aire tan triste que la conmovió. Bien, tenía que aceptar que Klaus era padre, por muy extraño que pareciera. Y estaba ahí, frente a ella, con un aura de paz y gesto de ternura mientras observaba a su hija. Estaba ya grandecita, pero parecía cansada de haber jugado todo el día con papá, se le cerraban los ojitos de puro cansancio. Y él acababa de decir que no la tenía así desde que nació - ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

\- Es una historia larga, Caroline. No sé si quieras o tengas tiempo de escucharla.

\- Tengo tiempo, descuida - se miraron a los ojos un momento, ambos sonrieron. Nunca imagino que Klaus se iba a ver tan tierno con un bebé entre sus brazos - ¿y cómo se llama?

\- Hope.

\- Oh... lindo nombre.

\- Así es. Yo se lo puse - dijo orgulloso.

\- Pues le pega.

\- Si, ella es mi esperanza. No tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace tenerla otra vez.

\- Me imagino.

\- Y ahora tú - había estado ocupada contemplando los rasgos de la bebé que cuando Klaus volvió a hablarle se apresuró en buscar su mirada - vienes a mi.

\- Por curiosidad - aclaró. Pero no podía negarlo. Apenas lo vio corrió hacia él y hasta le hizo una escena.

\- Estás aquí - dijo obviando ese comentario - el día no podía ponerse mejor. Mi esperanza y mi luz, aquí, a mi lado - sin querer ella sonrió. Le dieron deseos de acariciar la mejilla de la bebé y lo hizo.

\- Bien, ¿entonces vas a contarme todo el drama? - él asintió y acomodó a Hope. La recostó en su pecho, acomodó su cabeza en su hombro y acarició sus cabellos.

\- Solo si prometes que escucharás la historia completa sin interrumpir.

\- Bien.

\- Y que te quedarás conmigo esta noche.

\- Klaus, por favor..

\- ¡A cuidar a la bebé! ¿qué pensabas? - dijo fingiendo indignación.

\- Si, claro. Como sea acepto el trato. Ahora... ¿a dónde vamos?

* * *

**algún día caroline se tendrá que enterar y esta es solo una de las formas en que alucino que pasará XD**

**Gracias por leer! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Perfecto**

Se sentía verdaderamente idiota. Era su primera cita con Caroline y ya se había cambiado el traje dos veces, e iba ya por su tercer cambio de corbata. Que el traje lo hacia lucir muy serio, el otro muy informal, el otro que parecía para un velorio, o que la corbata le apretaba, no combinaba y a la mierda. Echo la corbata al piso exasperado, se removió los cabellos, no podía con eso.  
Se estaba comportando como un tonto adolescente que no sabia que ponerse para impresionar a la chica. Lo peor era que en verdad quería hacer eso, impresionar a la chica. Sabía que Caroline no la estaba pasando nada bien después de que termino con Tyler. Todo debía de ser muy duro para ella, necesitaba relajarse, necesitaba un alivio.  
Y él quería ser ese alivio, ese que la hiciera sentir mejor, que le de una alegría en medio se tanto dolor. Se lo había dicho esa vez en el bar, jamás hubiera dejado que Tyler la lastime. No quería que nadie le haga daño, lo único que quería era que estuviera bien, hacerla feliz.  
Y si con esa cita lo lograba pues no habría mayor dicha para él. Había preparado todos los detalles para que así sea. Consiguió el mejor champagne, echó un vistazo primero al lugar para identificar que sitio seria ideal para una amena charla a solas. Y por último había conseguido el detalle.  
La verdad es que se había reído mucho cuando la encontró. El discurso de Caroline para Miss Mystic Falls era todo menos una muestra de elocuencia. Pero era hermoso leer lo que una humana Caroline hizo, llena de ilusiones, buscando las palabras precisas para quedar bien. Esa era su Caroline, aquella por la que sin saber como estaba dejando atrás la maldad que lo caracterizó.  
Aquella que lo hacia sentirse ridículo con tantos cambios de ropa, pero por la que era capaz de mucho más. Por ella todo valía la pena

Ya se iba haciendo tarde, era mejor salir ya, no iba a hacerla esperar. El evento aun no empezaba, había gente corriendo presurosa de un lado a otro para dejar todo listo, y en medio de ese ir y venir estaba ella, muy autoritaria y firme, dando ordenes a todos. Se acercó despacio mientras la miraba fijamente. Estaba bella, pensó que aquel concurso no tenía razón de ser, ella seria la más hermosa de Mystic Falls por siempre.  
-Y como estoy yo? - preguntó con una sonrisa al acercarse. Caroline perdio el habla un instante solo se quedó mirándolo admirada y titubeante respondió.  
-Tu estas perfecto - contestó. No sabia como comportarse ante ese cumplido. Sólo sonrió y nada más. Perfecto, perfecto para ella.

* * *

**siempre aluciné a Klaus todo lindis y preparándose para la cinta con Caroline, nervioso, ansioso de pasar tiempo con ella y hacerla feliz awwwwwwwwwwww**


	4. Chapter 4

**S&amp;M (UA)**

-¿Qué haces? - la puerta acababa de abrirse hace unos segundos y apenas le dio tiempo para esconder aquello debajo de su almohada.

-Nada - dijo Caroline aparentando inocencia. Klaus arqueó una ceja con incredulidad - ok, estaba leyendo.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

-Nada

-¿Nada? ¿Y por eso lo escondes?

-No es nada Klaus... - murmuró apartando la mirada, él estuvo en silencio unos segundos antes de lanzarse a la almohada con toda velocidad decidido a descubrir el secreto de Caroline - ¡Klaus no hagas eso! - el forcejeo no duró ni 5 segundos hasta que al fin con una sonrisa Klaus sacó un libro y miró la tapa.

-¿50 sombras de grey? - dijo mas incrédulo que nunca y la quedó mirando sin saber que decir.

-¡Anda! ¡Burlate de mis gustos adolescentes!

\- ¿En serio te gusta esta cosa?

\- Esta de moda, todas la leen...

-Esto es padre mujeres reprimidas, y me consta por tus gritos de anoche que de reprimida no tienes nada - sólo ese comentario la hizo sonreír después de aquella fastidiosa escena

-Klaus, no sé si te has dado cuenta que tengo casi 19 años y que por definición sigo siendo una adolescente estúpida que lee sagas populares que los hipster como tú desprecian - Klaus dejó el libro a un lado y se acerco a ella después de reír ante ese comentario.

-Si quieres puedes leer cualquiera de mis libros, ya sabes que todo lo mío es tuyo - cuando se dio cuenta Klaus estaba casi sobre ella. Caroline sonrió con picardía, una de sus manos pasó por su pecho y se quedó justo sobre su cinturón.

-Todo lo tuyo es mío... ¿Esto también?

-Claro - respondió sensual - y si tanto te interesa el contenido de ese libro podemos practicar un poco.

-Eso me gustaría - Caroline se mordió el labio inferior mientras le quitaba el cinturón a Klaus y lo sacudía en el aire haciendo un sonoro ruido - aunque para ser sincera estaba pensando más bien en invertir los papeles.

-¿Qué?

-¿Te dejarías azotar? - Klaus la miró incrédulo largo rato antes de lanzar una carcajada y ponerse de pie.

-¡Casi me la creo! Es la mejor broma que me has hecho.

-Pero hablaba en serio... - murmuró mientras Klaus seguía riendo. Fuera de la habitación ya se escuchan pasos, Elijah lo estaba llamando para atender un asunto. klaus aun reía por la "broma" de Caroline, ¿azotarlo? ¿A él? ¿Ser el sumiso? ¿El macho alfa Klaus Mikaelson sometido? Oh no no... Ni por Caroline sería capaz de algo así. Andaba pensando en eso cuando en ruido de su cinturón sacudiendose en el aire seguido de un agudo dolor en su trasero lo sorprendió. Caroline sonrió trifunfante con el cinturón en la mano - azotado. Cuéntame como se siente.

Aún perplejo por lo que acababa de pasar, por el atrevimiento y por lo sensual que se veía Caroline como toda una fiera dominadora terminó por sonreír.

\- Me las vas a pagar, Care.

\- Veamos quien azota a quien.

\- Quien se desmaya primero pierde.

\- Hecho - rieron. Elijah estaba en la puerta de la habitación y no había más que decir. Esa noche sería salvaje.

* * *

**PD: No he leido el dichoso libro mencionado, no tengo nada en contra de las lectoras, solo creo que es lo que Klaus pensaría XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sunshine (AU)**

_Advertencia: Porn Klaroline XD_

Ella era simplemente brillante. Cuando entraba al bar era como si el tiempo se detuviera, porque su luz abarcaba esa sucia estancia. Todos en el pueblo la conocían, era del tipo de chica por la que valía la pena echar a la mierda un matrimonio de años a cambio de 5 minutos de placer. Klaus se preguntaba porque ella estaba en un lugar tan sórdido como ese. Como es que alguien que merecía todo el oro del mundo era camarera en ese bar de carretera que pertenecía a un pueblo que tampoco era la gran cosa.

Klaus estaba de paso, como todos. Tenia trabajo que hacer en una mina cercana, era inversionista y gustaba de estar pendiente de todo. Fue así que una noche acabo en ese bar lleno de tipos detestables, camareras corrientes y ella. Caroline no era como las otras, ella era especial. Había tenido mala suerte en la vida pero estaba segura que pronto lo superaría. Caroline era el tipo de chica por la que cualquiera pecaría y ella lo sabia bien. Pero no era nada tonta, jamás se dejaba engañar, el que intentara pasarse de listo con ella se llevaba una buena paliza de medio bar, Klaus lo vio la misma noche en que llego. Caroline era deseada por todo aquel que entraba. Algunos le coqueteaban, y ella les seguía el juego cuando quería, otros intentaban pagarle y ella los abofeteaba. Caroline se iba a la cama con quien ella quisiera.

Y ya para la segunda noche Klaus solo deseaba tenerla bajo su cuerpo. Sabia que le gustaba, ella le servía las bebidas con mucha coquetería, meneaba sus caderas de un lado a otro mientras se paseaba con una fuente de cervezas y cuando la música se ponía buena se subía a la barra, bailaba sensual, mirándolo, bailando para él. La primera noche intentó acercarse pero ella se fue pronto sin que pudiera seguirla. Después recibió una llamada de emergencia y no pudo ir con ella. Siempre pasaba algo y el pronto tendría que irse. No podía irse sin tener aunque sea una noche a esa bella criatura, ese ser brillante que no merecía estar ahí, que sólo merecía ser la adorada.

-Se va a servir algo, ¿señor Mikaelson? - preguntó ella con una sonrisa mientras apoyaba sus manos en la mesa, se inclinaba mostrando su escote. Y Klaus la miraba descaradamente. Esa era la noche y tenía que ser directo.  
-Creo que lo que quiero servirme no puedo hacerlo acá delante de todos - se lamió los labios, ella imitó su gesto.  
-Pensé que nunca me lo ibas a pedir - contestó con voz sensual. Caroline se paró cerca de él, lo suficiente para que pueda tocarla donde quisiera. El rodeo su cintura con un brazo y la atrajo a sí hasta sentarla en sus piernas - estoy trabajando - susurro ella sobre sus labios, acaricio despacio su cuello mientras sentía una mano de Klaus metiéndose debajo de su falda. Se quedo mirándolo a los ojos, en expectativa. El bar estaba lleno esa noche, nadie iba a ver como Caroline dejaba que Klaus tocara su intimidad sobre las bragas. Ella río despacio, se removió un poco excitada y luego se puso de pie.  
-¿Sabes? Tengo ganas de tumbarte en la mesa y darte duro delante de la todos.  
-Y sé que lo harías, me excitan los hombres como tú - le guiño un ojo - en 5 minutos te espero en la parte trasera. Ni más ni menos.

Fueron los 5 minutos más largos de su vida. Sintió que se iba a romper ahí mismo de tanto desearla. Y en 5 minutos fue a ella. Al parecer acababa de salir, no estuvo preparada para cuando la empotró contra la pared del callejón oscuro. Ella soltó un grito, pero luego se relajó al ver su rostro. El siguiente grito fue de excitación cuando una de sus manos estuvo bajo la falda otra vez solo que no fue nada delicado cuando le arrancó las bragas de un sólo movimiento. No hubo más palabras, sino un concierto de gemidos y jadeos. La tomo de la caderas, ella enredó sus piernas en el al tiempo que sentía los dedos de Klaus en sus partes más íntimas moviéndose con rapidez. Caroline se desabrocho la blusa y se quitó el sostén. Grito sin pudor al sentir la humedad de la deliciosa lengua de Klaus en uno de sus pezones mientra que la otra apretaba su seno libre con dureza. Pronto Klaus beso sus labios, el beso era tan ardiente como el infierno. Abrió más sus piernas para penetrarla con fuerza. Ella le mordió los labios cuando sintió la primera embestida. Duro al principio, lento y profundo después. No había sensación más gloriosa que sentirse dentro suyo, llenándola toda, sintiendo sus uñas clavarse en sus hombros y escucharla decir mientras su cuerpo vibraba de placer, que quería más. Le dio más, le dio tanto como pudo, tanto hasta que explotó sintiendo que bien podía morir ahí mismo, sintiendo que ya no quería más en este mundo.

-Eres maravilloso - dijo ella mientras se acomodaba la ropa - quiero más.  
-No eres el único. ¿Puedes venir a mi hotel?  
-No, ven tu a mi casa. Vivo sola.

-Bien - dijo Klaus con una sonrisa. Caroline regresó a trabajar, él a esperar. Quería más, lo quería todo. Quería llenarse de ella y su luz.

* * *

las cosas que pasan cuando escuchó mucho aerosmith XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Fallin'**

Lo odiaba, o debería odiarlo. Debería estarlo odiando, odiando mucho. Él había obligado a Tyler a ser híbrido, luego lo esclavizó y por suerte su novio logró librarse. Solo que ahora él estaba ahí de nuevo, vestido de blanco, caminando seductor a ella. Mirándola de esa forma, aquella que la hacía flaquear y olvidar que él siempre sería el enemigo. Fingió molestia. Quizá en realidad la sentía. Molestia porque él iba ahí, con esos aires de grandeza (que en realidad tenía) a tentarla con su presencia.

"No tengo que fingir nada, amor. Soy el macho alfa". Le dijo en ese momento. Y ella se quedó sin argumentos, no tenía más que decir de hecho. Porque lo era, él lo era. Era todo un macho alfa marcando territorio, haciendo que Tyler parezca un cachorrito. Él le tendió la mano y se la dio. Aceptó bailar con él, no sabía si por presión o porque no le quedaba de otra. O porque de verdad quería hacerlo. Reprimió todo lo que pudo la sonrisa y la calidez que sintió cuando él le dio un giro y posó suave una mano en su cintura, como la tenía bien cogida para el baile y hablaba suavemente de los años veinte, de las mujeres de aquel entonces.

Intentó que no se note, pero Klaus lo sabía todo, lo sabía quizá con solo mirarla a los ojos. Después de todo los ojos son el espejo del alma y en ellos se reflejaban, quizá, sus verdaderos anhelos. A veces no sabía que sentir. A veces sentía que también lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. A veces simplemente lo detestaba por sus acciones. A veces quería sentirlo así de cerca, a veces lo quería muy lejos. A veces quería que la toque, luego recordaba que esas mismas manos cegaron la vida de personas queridas y serían capaz de seguir lastimando sin dudarlo.

No podía evitarlo. Mientras bailaba en esa fiesta de los años 20 se sentía más y más confundida. Ningún hombre la había hecho sentir como Klaus. A veces sentía que estaba cayendo en su trampa, que quizá ya había caído pero que se negaba a aceptarlo. La confundía, la hacía tropezar, dudar de sus principios intachables. Nunca nadie le había provocado todo lo que Klaus le hacía sentir con solo una mirada. Y ahí estaba él nuevamente, diciéndole que se iba, que quizá ella pudiera acompañarlo. Pero hasta Klaus mismo era consciente que no estaba preparada para él, a veces Caroline pensaba que no estaría preparada nunca. A veces pensaba que sería tal como él acababa de decirle, que ella llegaría a su puerta algún día a pedirle que le muestre el mundo. Ella solo lo miró fastidiada, no sabía que decir, ni que pensar. Solo que aunque una parte de ella lo quería así de cerca otra parte luchaba por rechazarlo.

Y él se fue, dejándole un sabor amargo después de ese baile. Klaus se iría del pueblo, y ella se quedaría ahí a ser lo que en verdad tenía bastante lógica. Una tonta chica de pueblo con un chico no muy inteligente, con una vida mediocre, aferrándose a una vida humana que ya no existía. Una parte de ella quería que en verdad Klaus se vaya para siempre de Mystic Falls, así dejaría de pensarlo de esa manera, así de una vez podría olvidarse de el. Y otra parte quería detenerlo, quería ser una reina e ir a ver lo que el mundo podía ofrecerle. Quizá, quien sabe. Quizá algún día sería suya.

* * *

**y pues esas fueron, según yo, las reflexiones de Caroline después del baile de los años 20, amé ese capitulo y la forma en que bailaron *-* como ella quería rechazarlo pero a la vez parecía estar callendo y querer estar cerca de él adkljcjkdvfs**


	7. Chapter 7

**Beautiful Stranger (UA)**

Había escuchado muchas cosas sobre New Orleans y la gran mayoría era cierta, la parte que hablaba de las fiestas, principalmente. En esos días que llevaba ahí con sus amigos de la universidad que alguna vez fueron amigos de instituto también, la habían pasado de lujo. Incluso había logrado olvidar la razón por la que estaba ahí,y esa era olvidar que había discutido fuerte con Tyler. En realidad llevaban discutiendo casi todo el tiempo desde que fueron a la universidad. Él era demasiado celoso para su gusto, se le hacía insoportable. Jamás le había dado razones para desconfiar, pero ahí estaba. A veces pensaba que era como Elena decía, que en realidad quien estaba traicionando en esa relación era él y usaba los celos para distraerla. Por eso partió en ese viaje fugaz con Elena, Damon, Stefan y Bonnie a New Orleans, al principio no iba a ir pero le dijeron que sería una semana divertida que le ayudaría a relajarse y poner distancia entre ella y Tyler. En eso habían estado en lo cierto, la había pasado tan bien que no pensó en sus dramas con Tyler, sino que con la cabeza fría decidió al fin cortar con esa relación sanamente.

Pues bien, esa era su última noche en New Orleans y Damon había conseguido entradas para una fiesta muy exclusiva que se daría, se corrían rumores de todo tipo como que sería "la fiesta" y que pasaría de todo. Una fiesta de máscaras organizada por la familia Mikaelson, se decía también que era la más influyente de la ciudad y que prácticamente la manejaba. Nunca había estado en una fiesta de gente importante y por eso se le hizo muy atractiva la idea de asistir, y estaba más que dispuesta a pasarla en grande. Se arreglaron, consiguieron unas bellas máscaras y salieron muy bellas ellas hacia la fiesta. El lugar era mejor de lo que esperaba, tenía un aire oscuro que la hacía atractiva, la decoración era maravillosa y la música la invitaba a bailar toda la noche. Ella había escogido un bello vestido blanco, medio en broma Elena le había dicho que parecía un ángel y Bonnie agregó que muchos querrían corromperla. Ella solo rió, el vestido le quedaba precioso y eso era lo que importaba, que se sintiera verdaderamente cómoda, hermosa y excelente.

La fiesta había empezado hace buen rato, pero según había escuchado el dueño de la casa aún no había aparecido. "Le gustan las grandes entradas", había escuchado decir a algunos conocidos. Sea quien sea ya le estaba dando mucha curiosidad conocerlo. Sus amigos estaban bailando juntos, ella dijo que solo quería beber un poco y aceptaría bailar la siguiente pieza con Stefan. Tomaba algo de champagne y quizá fue en ese momento en que empezó a sentirse observada. No es que no se hubiera sentido observada esa noche, estaba preciosa y varios habían girado a verla y alimentar su ego, solo que esa vez era diferente. Al cabo de un buen rato buscó insistente alrededor el origen de esa penetrante mirada. La sentía por todo su cuerpo, se sentía como un ciervo observado en medio de la soledad de un bosque por un zorro, o un lobo. Un lobo sonaba mejor. Dejó la copa a un lado, eso ya era bastante extraño.

Fue entonces que lo vio. Él estaba cerca a un rincón algo oscuro, cerca de él no había mucha gente. Llevaba una máscara negra con cuernos de demonio que parecían precisos para él. Vestía un elegante traje negro que lo hacía lucir demasiado sexy, de hecho sintió que era el hombre más sensual que había visto jamás. Sus cabellos eran claros, lo llevaba corto y perfecto. Lo interesante era que a pesar de la máscara que cubría su rostro podía ver su tentadora sonrisa y esos labios sensuales que lucían deliciosos. Se dio cuenta en el acto que era él quien la había estado observando, pudo ver sus ojos. Brillantes, azules, maravillosos. Y la desnudaban con la mirada. Más que eso, la admiraban. Sintió que se le cortaba la respiración. Aquel hombre empezó a avanzar hacia ella y un escalofrío la recorrió. Por todos los cielos, su andar firme y sexy empezaba ya a hacerla temblar. Segundos después estuvieron frente a frente. Se miraron casi sin parpadear, ella le sonrió, él no dejaba de hacerlo. Para su sorpresa aquel hermoso extraño tomó una de sus manos enguantadas de seda blanca satinada y la besó con delicadeza. Maldijo ese guante, hubiera deseado sentir esos labios sobre su piel aunque sea unos segundos.

\- ¿Me concedes este baile? - su voz era seducción. Había algo inquietante en él, en su mirada y en su forma de actuar que la hacía sentir que también ese hombre olía a peligro. Y le encantó. Por un instante se olvidó de todo el mundo, de sus amigos y de Tyler. Solo eran él y ella.

\- Por supuesto - él tomó con firmeza su mano y avanzaron hacia la pista. Cada quien estaba en lo suyo, si quizá llamaron la atención no se dio cuenta. Ella estaba completamente concentrada en su compañía y no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos. La música que sonaba era suave y sensual, se acomodaron para el baile. Una mano de aquel extraño se posó firme en su cintura y la atrajo a él, Caroline sentía que el calor subía por su cuerpo. Empezaron a moverse despacio, en serio la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

\- No eres de aquí, ¿verdad? - no dijo nada, pero segundos después el extraño se contestó - no, claro que no. Sino te conocería, alguien como tú no pasa desapercibida.

\- ¿Alguien como yo? - dijo sonrojada. La forma de hablarle y de mirarla la hacían sentir muy bien. Él rió, le dio un giro y cuando estuvieron frente a frente otra vez estaban más cerca que nunca.

\- Hablas como si no supieras lo maravillosa que te ves - Caroline se mordió un labio. El extraño enmascarado no solo era hermoso, olía delicioso también. Sentía deseos de acercarse más a él, a su cuello específicamente. Tenía dos lunares tentadores, sentía extrañas ganas de lamerlos. La mano del extraño recorrió su espalda suavemente, ella estaba temblando - ¿de dónde eres? - le dijo al oído.

\- De Virginia - contestó despacio.

\- ¿Estás de turista?

\- Algo así - él no preguntó nada por un momento más, solo se dedicaron a bailar en silencio, mirándose, sintiéndose. Ella no se dio cuenta en qué momento rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, él tenía sus manos en su cintura, la tenía bien cogida, sentía que si en algún momento quería escaparse él no la iba a soltar.

\- ¿Cuándo te vas? - preguntó él de pronto

\- Hoy es mi última noche - él sonrió. No entendió que quería decir exactamente, ¿Era una burla por lo que acababa de decir?

\- Oh no, tú no te irás - Caroline se quedó quieta, su rostro estaba más cerca al suyo. Estaba seguro que aquel extraño estaba buscando sus labios, quería besarla y ella no estaba segura de que iba a poder resistirse. Ella también deseaba sentir aquellos labios, quería probar un poco del peligro que emanaba ese extraño delicioso. Sentía algo de miedo, pero era más fuerte la atracción que sentía y la idea de la aventura que podía vivir.

\- ¿Vas a besarme? - susurró ella. La música lenta y suave, sus labios estaban cerca. Él no respondió, se separó un poco y la miró fijamente.

\- Creo que con estas máscaras es físicamente imposible - bromeó. Sin pensarlo Caroline se quitó la máscara. Aquel extraño sonrió satisfecho y se quitó la máscara también. Era más apuesto de lo que había imaginado. Al mismo tiempo ambos se lanzaron al ataque de los labios del otro. Ella no era ese tipo de chica que caía en brazos de desconocidos, pero la había provocado de una forma que ningún otro chico había sido capaz. Y sus labios si que eran deliciosos, besaba exquisitamente. Sentía que apretaba más a él conforme el beso se hacía más intenso, ella se cogió fuerte de sus hombros, no quería que la magia de ese momento acabe nunca. Con la respiración agitada se separaron un instante. Caroline tenía los ojos cerrados, sus narices se rozaron un poco y se dieron cortos besos, las máscaras habían acabado en el piso.

\- No me has dicho como te llamas.

\- Tú tampoco.

\- Caroline Forbes - respondió ella primero.

\- Klaus Mikaelson - trató de disimular su sorpresa. ¿Así que él era el dueño de casa? ¿El organizador de tremenda fiesta? Wow

\- Es un placer.

\- El placer es mío. Y sobre eso de que te vas mañana - sonrió seductor y volvió a besarla - eso no se puede cariño. Serás mi reina esta noche, y las noches que quieras...

* * *

**klsadfcldaknvsfkn dejenme alucinar pues! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sexxx dreams**

No debía hacer lo que iba a hacer. De igual manera nunca debió dejar que las cosas entre ella y Klaus llegarán tan lejos. ¡Oh vamos! ¿A quien engaña? Si nunca había disfrutado tanto el sexo hasta que Klaus se lo hizo. Y aún meses después de lo sucedido se descubría pensando en el cuando estaba a solas, evocando esos instantes tan ardientes. Si, lo pensaba con frecuencia aunque jamás iba a admitirlo.

El problema es que en ese momento no pensaba en lo absoluto. Los shots no fueron tan buena idea después de todo, así que con la borrachera encima estaba ahí, en su habitación de la universidad, marcando el número de Klaus. No le había contestado a la primera y tontamente había marcado otra vez.

-¿Si? - contesto al fin. Y ella estaba recostada en su cama, con el mundo dando vueltas a su alrededor, sintiéndose excitada con todos los recuerdos de su encuetro en el bosque y su sexy voz a cientos de kilómetros a través del teléfono.  
-Hola Klaus... -dijo con voz sensual  
-¿Caroline?  
-¿Esperas la llamada de otra sexy rubia a altas horas de la noche?  
-Claro que no - podía hasta imaginar esa sexy sonrisa y su penetrante mirada - ¿pasa algo amor?  
-Adivina donde estoy  
-No tengo idea  
-Estoy en mi cama pensando en ti...-dijo y suspiro - ayer tuve un sueño ¿sabes? Y no he dejado de pensar en ti.  
-¿Y que clase de sueño fue ese?  
-Fue algo sucio...-se mordió los labios. Escuchó a Klaus suspirar también. Un poco de sexo telefónico no le caería nada mal.  
\- Cuentame más - lo escuchó decir con voz ronca. Se mordió los labios, cuanto deseaba que estuviera ahí.  
\- Estábamos en el bosque, como esa vez... Me arrojaste sobre el césped y en dos segundos me quitaste todo.  
\- ¿Qué más te hice?  
\- Estabas sobre mi, estabas dentro de mi... Me llebabas toda, me estabas destrozando.  
\- Ajá...- él también estaba excitado, lo notaba en su voz.  
-Como quisiera que estuvieras aquí, que me des duro como en mi sueño.  
-Caroline... Estás borracha  
-Sólo he tomado unas copas... -dijo inocente, además te hice prometer que no me busques en Mystic Falls, nunca mencioné la universidad - después de un breve y casi incómodo silencio al fin el habló  
-Voy para alla -colgó. Ella rio. No se puso a pensar que para cuando él llegue ya se le habría pasado la borrachera y se iba a arrepentir de lo que dijo. O quien sabe no, despues de todo los niños y borrachos siempre dicen la verdad

* * *

algún dia tiene que pasar! XDDD


	9. Chapter 9

**Skin**

_Advertencia: No apto para menores de edad y personas de corazón puro_

El bosque estaba silencioso, o al menos eso era lo que cualquiera podría sentir al entrar y estar unos cinco minutos caminando. Pero luego, conforme se internaba en lo profundo empezaba a sentirse algo. Un murmullo delicioso a lo lejos. Se escuchaba claramente las respiraciones aceleradas de dos personas, suspiros amortiguados por besos. Se escuchaba el rozar ansioso de unos labios que se devoraban cortando el aire. Habían otros sonidos bastante obvios, sonidos importantes claro, pero superficiales. Sonidos como gemidos, jadeos y gritos de placer. Esos sonidos eran obvios, hermosos y melódicos.

Pero más hermoso era el ligero ruido que hacían los cabellos de ella al rozar suavemente con las hojas secas de los árboles en el suelo que los había acogido para que puedan entregarse a sus verdaderos deseos, aquellos que ella al fin admitía y con los que él siempre fantaseó. Podías escuchar también el tenue sonido de la piel de la espalda de él removiéndose, arrastrándose bajo las uñas de ella. Y ahí al fondo, profundo pero palpable, se sentía el calor. Un calor que parecía rodear toda el área, un bochorno que no se comparaba al fuego que ambos sentían mientras sus cuerpos se hacían uno solo.

También podía sentirse los músculos de ella contraerse, se podía sentir su temblor, su movimiento que se marcaba al compás de las arremetidas. Porque no solo eran los músculos, eran hasta sus huesos. Sus caderas chocando en cada embestida, cada vez más profundo, cada vez más dentro de ella, marcándola, haciéndola sentir más que suya en cuerpo, sino suya por entero.

Solo prestemos atención a otros sonidos, un sonido hermoso. El de sus pieles una contra otra, chocando, rozándose, frotándose. El sonido de sus pieles unidas, mojadas. De sus manos acariciándose insistente, tocándose por todos lados, sintiendo la piel del otro, como un ciego que toca a otro intentando reconocer, marcar en sus manos la textura, viendo a través del tacto. De los pezones erectos raspando delicadamente el pecho de él, de las grandes manos de él subiendo y bajando por sus piernas. Sus pieles unidas también querían ser una sola. Querían fundirse en el calor del infierno de sus deseos y juntarse para siempre.

Pronto también se escuchó el sonido ligero de unos dientes y colmillos mordiendo la suave piel del hombro de ella, hundiéndose en su delicada carne y luego las gotas de sangre resbalar por su blanca piel. A eso siguió el tenue sonido de la lengua de él lamiendo esas gotas de sangre con suavidad, dejando que su boca se llenara de la sangre de su diosa adorada, saboreándola... caliente, exquisita, como ella. Un beso luego. Un beso sangriento pero hermoso, los labios de ella también se mancharon con su sangre. Y su sangre se mezcló con la de él cuando se oyó el sonido de los dientes de ella mordiéndole uno de los labios, bebiendo también la sangre del híbrido, le daba placer y la curaba a la vez. Un intercambio de sangre, íntimo, tan íntimo como el compás que al sur de sus cuerpos marcaban sus caderas mientras se unían, o como sus pieles fundiéndose con la otra con ardor.

Ya están llegando al final, a la cumbre, a la cima del placer. En ese corto instante se sintieron más unidos que nunca. Cuando llegó la explosión un solo sonido ahogó a todos los demás, era el sonido de sus cuerpos estallando, tratando de expresar de alguna forma natural la infinidad de sensaciones maravillosas que estaban sintiendo. Fue como morir un momento. El abandono de sus cuerpos, el placer, la entrega de sus almas. Pero aún en medio de todos esos sonidos abrumadores y hermosos había un silencio. Casi no se sentía, nadie lo hubiera imaginado, pero ahí estaba, existía. Estaba detrás de sus cuerpos temblando, detrás del sudor resbalando por la desnudez de sus cuerpos. Más allá de sus suspiros.

Era el silencio de sus párpados cerrados. Porque por un corto instante que parecía una eternidad se pertenecieron el uno al otro. Y sus parpados permanecieron cerrados, abandonados, atesorando en su corazón el recuerdo de que ella fue toda suya y que él le pertenecería para siempre.

* * *

mi visión del cap del klaroline kiss/sex el 5x11 awwww los amo!

queria mas detalles de ese garch and go XD


	10. Chapter 10

**I see you**

El vestido era precioso, para que negarlo. Pensaba que quizá alguien mas lo había elegido por él, no creía que ese Klaus se hubiera dado el trabajo de encontrar un vestido perfecto para ella. No lograba entender que quería de ella. De manera inesperada le había salvado la vida al darle su sangre, recordaba aquel extraño momento y se sentía más confusa. Cuando lo vio entrar a su habitación estuvo segura de su muerte, pero cuando empezó a hablar de la vida, las elecciones, el mundo allá afuera que podía encontrar, no supo de que iba eso. No había ido a matarla, mas bien parecía estar confesándose, buscando en ella un poco de comprensión.

Klaus le había parecido diferente desde entonces, la confundía de sobremanera. Tenia claro que seguía siendo el enemigo, pero era un enemigo con una historia oculta que no lograba comprender, quizá no era tan malvado como se pensaba, quizá le habían pasado cosas que lo hicieron así.

Y ahora mientras terminaba de arreglarse el vestido que él le mandó sabia que estaba yendo directo al matadero. Estaba cediendo a los deseos de Klaus de usar ese vestido y ser su pareja esa noche. ¿Qué iba a pasarle? ¿Seria eso parte de un plan acaso? No le sorprendería, creía al tipo capaz de hacer cosas peores incluso. Así que nerviosa y esperando lo peor fue a la mansión Mikaelson, esperaba que no se le note.

La mansión estaba repleta de gente vestida elegantemente, ella caminó despacio, quizá él se le acercaría o quizá era mejor evitarlo. En eso pensaba cuando lo vio ahí, vestido de smoking y luciendo simplemente extraordinario. Sus miradas se cruzaron, él parecía ya haberla visto segundos antes, la miraba fijamente. Más que eso, la miraba como si no existiera nadie más que ella, como si su sola presencia hubiera opacado todo lo demás. Se sintió nerviosa, en verdad jamás nadie la había mirado así, como si fuera lo más valioso de este mundo. Y se sintió bien, logró alejar de su mente la idea de quien era él en verdad. Cuando superó aquello pasó por su lado a paso firme intentando disimular como su cuerpo había temblado ante la intensidad de su mirada. Y él la siguió, no dejo de mirarla ni un instante, de pies a cabeza, siguiéndola, dejándola en las nubes. O quizá para él, ella estaba ya en las nubes, bajo su mirada se sentía celestial.

Durante ese noche luchó mucho contra sí misma. Contra la curiosidad de saber que rayos le pasaba a Klaus, porque ese asesino despiadado de pronto se mostraba tan delicado, amable y seductor con ella. No quería dejarse seducir, no podía hacerlo. Ella amaba a Tyler, ese tipo merecía estar muerto, era el mayor enemigo. Lo sabía y lo tenía bien claro, sea lo que sea que estaba haciendo debía de ser algún estúpido plan, o peor aún, en verdad la deseaba y se valía de esos trucos para lograr tenerla bajo su dominio. Por eso tuvo que ser fuerte, y con todas las fuerzas que tenía, fingir indiferencia ante su intensa mirada y su trato, bailar casi sin mirarlo. Porque cuando sus miradas se cruzaban sentía que todas sus convicciones se iban al demonio, ahora que lo tenía así de cerca, completamente dedicado a ella, no podía evitar estremecerse. Era guapo, condenadamente guapo. Y cuando la miraba se sentía en verdad una chica especial.

Por eso aquella noche cuando llegó a casa y vio aquel dibujo que él acababa de dejar en su mesa de noche agradeciendo su sinceridad, la conmovió realmente. Y lo guardó, no porque sea hermoso, aunque lo era. Luego con Tyler trataría de restarle importancia. Pero ella sabía bien en el fondo, sabía que si alguien años después le preguntara, no sabría como explicarlo o que no podría hacerlo sin enrojecerse, trabarse y sentirse algo avergonzada. Lo guardó porque era el primer dibujo de ella que alguien le hacía, y cuando se vio en ese dibujo pudo notar que no era precisamente su retrato, sino que era la forma en que Klaus la veía. Perfecta. Lo guardó porque a pesar de los desplantes que le había hecho esa noche y del temor que sintió por las represalias, él le agradeció con su arte. A ella, la que siempre había tenido una gran bocota, la imprudente, la que decía estupidez y media. Ella había logrado decirle a Klaus algo que lo hizo reflexionar. Y porque esa noche él le ofreció el mundo. "Yo te llevaré", le dijo. Y esa noche vio en sus ojos que en verdad Klaus era capaz de todo eso.

Quizá por eso guardó el dibujo. Porque quizá sabía que era una promesa de que si, quizá algún día ella dejaría que le muestre el mundo.

* * *

**y esta fue mi versión de lo que creo que caroline pensó antes, durante y después del capítulo del baile awwwww los extraño!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Mamma Mia!**

¡Ese Klaus era de lo peor! Bueno no era, es. Y lo seguirá siendo por mil años más, por los siglos de los siglos, amén. Eso claro si todo le iba bien en la vida y conseguía mantenerse a salvo como lo había seguido haciendo en esos últimos mil años, pero si el tipo este insistía quedarse en Mystic Falls obviamente todo le iba a salir muy mal. De a ratos Caroline pensaba en eso, que ya iba siendo hora que el tipo tire la toalla y se deje de joder. No tenía nada que hacer en su pueblo, bien podía irse y ya, no forzar a gente a irse. No forzar a Tyler a irse bajo amenaza de muerte segura. ¡Y encima disfrazaba su maldad de benevolencia! diciéndole que si no fuera por ella simplemente lo hubiera matado y ya, pero que era tan bueno que lo había dejado irse a correr por su vida como un perro.

Por eso estaba tan molesta esa mañana, porque Tyler se había ido y porque aún había tanto que resolver para intentar ayudar. Pensaba hacer el trabajo a solas con Stefan pero mientras limpiaba la mansión él llegó a intimidarla, como siempre. No es que hubiera ido exclusivamente a intimidarla, solo estaba ahí para ayudar porque claro que era de su interés parar todo ese asunto de Silas. No es que Klaus se hubiera levantado ese día única y exclusivamente para intimidarla. No es que hiciera algo en especial, no es que en verdad intentara seducirla, solo estaba ahí. Pero ella, así con toda esa rabia encima por la partida de Tyler y las mil veces que se había jurado durante la noche que no volvería a confiar en Klaus y que pondría un muro enorme entre ellos... bueno si, a pesar de eso, ella caía de nuevo en las redes de su deliciosa mirada.

Estaban intentando resolver los posibles puntos de un ritual a solas en el estudio, Stefan había estado todo el rato y por supuesto completamente ajeno a la tensión que entre ellos existía, o a como Klaus la miraba fijamente de a ratos y luego volvía al trabajo, o como ella se daba cuenta de eso, lo miraba discretamente y suspiraba hondo intentando volver a concentrarse. No debía estar cayendo nuevamente, ¡pero le era imposible! ¿Cómo podía resistirse a él? A veces sentía que no había forma, por más que decidiera con mucha firmeza apartarlo de su mente él siempre conseguía volver a hacerla caer. ¿Cómo siquiera sonreírle después de haber echado a Tyler?

Pero lo hizo. Cuando Stefan salió a buscar quien sabe quien, no advirtió en qué momento quedaron tan cerca, frente a frente, solo apartados por una mesa. Examinaban un mapa, ella hizo un esfuerzo para hacerse la interesante y muy astuta señalando los posibles puntos en el mapa, concentrando todo su interés en recordar las clases de geometría y marcar bien los puntos. Pero mientras hacía eso podía advertir como Klaus la miraba con esa sonrisa que la volvía loca, y como luego completaba los puntos con unos círculos. Sus frentes estaban muy cerca, sus manos también. Y estaban completamente solos, mirándose fijamente. Si hubiera tenido un espejo y hubiera logrado ver que en su rostro también se reflejaba una sonrisa y una mirada tan intensa como el fuego se hubiera sorprendido. Le miraba los labios, los ojos, lo sentía cerca. Por un instante Caroline se permitió fantasear en que pasaría si echaran a un lado ese estúpido mapa y se atreviera al fin a dejarse llevar por lo que sentía. O que quizá él tome la iniciativa y atrape sus labios,la suba sobre esa mesa y le haga gritar pidiendo más de él. Fue solo un instante que pareció eterno, un instante en que en verdad los dos desearon que pasara.

Para cuando entró Stefan una parte de Caroline dio gracias de que no haya tardado tanto, porque estaba segura que en verdad era capa de dejarse llevar. Agradeció que Stefan estuviera tan concentrado que no advirtiera su gesto desconcertado y la cara de culpa que tenía, además de que Klaus hubiera sido tan discreto. Volvieron al trabajo, era la inquietud y la sensación de que su piel pedía a gritos que Klaus la toque no se le iba para nada.

* * *

**ajsanjhcadbvc nunca dejo de alucinar ese momento *-* bien que se querian dar con furia XDDD**


	12. Chapter 12

**The show must go on**

Habían días como esos en que no creía merecerla para nada. No, de hecho no la merecía, jamás había merecido nada bueno en su vida. No pasaba de ser un monstruo, ¿no se lo habían dicho ya? Mikael nunca se cansó de repetirlo, ¿y si él estaba en lo cierto? Tenía que estarlo, alguien no podía estar mil años repitiendo lo mismo por nada, algo que aunque pareciera una locura encerraba una verdad. Él no era bueno, nunca lo había sido. Destruía todo lo que se atravesaba en su camino, sea bueno o malo.

Habían días así, cuando se daba cuenta que nada de lo que hiciera le valdría el corazón de Caroline, porque ella ya amaba a otro. Aunque esa tarde ella hubiera ido corriendo a él a pedirle ayuda con el tema de su vestido, no es que sea él el hombre de su confianza. Él quiso darle una alegría, quería darle todo lo que ella mereciera, sabía que su vida no era fácil y daría cualquier cosa para que nada la lastime y que jamás la sonrisa se borrara de su rostro. Y cuando la vio irse de la mansión tan contenta por su precioso vestido, sintiéndose una reina, él fue feliz. ¿Por qué? No podía explicarlo. Es que ella lo hacía feliz.

Se debatió mucho rato en la mansión sobre ir o no a la fiesta de graduación. Su hermana Rebekah estaría ahí fingiendo que tenía una vida humana, no la culpaba por querer vivir, pero con todo ese asunto de la cura y Silas rondando no podía darse el lujo de contemplar una distracción tan seria como Caroline, además no sabía si a ella le agradaría que él estuviera ahí, era su noche después de todo. Pero estuvo claro, muy cerca. La observó discretamente un buen rato y no se dio cuenta que mientras eso pasaba la sonrisa tampoco se le borró del rostro a él. Caroline estaba hermosa, una verdadera reina. Y disfrutaba de su fiesta, de su noche perfecta. Cuando todo acabó y ella volvió a casa una vez más sintió la tentación de ir tras de ella. No sería la primera vez, después de todo, en que la contemplaba dormir.

Y así como habían días en que Caroline y sus sonrisas lo hacían feliz, habían días como esos en que Caroline, sin quererlo o saberlo siquiera, lo hacía sufrir. Cuando llegó a la casa Forbes observó por la ventana su bella silueta danzando de un lado a otro con Tyler. Era un bailer suave, hermoso. Ella cerraba los ojos, se entregaba a ese momento atesorándolo en su corazón. Disfrutando de tenerlo a su lado para terminar esa maravillosa noche, sufriendo porque luego él tendría que irse. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. A pesar de las cortas alegrías que él pudiera darle, el monstruo de Klaus jamás podría bailar con ella de esa manera. Jamás ella cerraría sus ojos al estar con él, jamás sería tierna, jamás podría entregarse de esa forma. Porque él no la merecía. No merecía nada de su luz.

Tyler salió y las palabras salieron como puños de sus labios. Y aunque el terror se reflejaba en los ojos del joven híbrido, sabía que en el fondo de su corazón él respondía que si, valía la pena arriesgar su vida por estar un momento con Caroline. Y no lo iba a saber él, si era capaz de lo mismo por ella, de lo mismo y mucho más. Pero nada de eso valdría la pena porque ella nunca lo querría así.

Habían días en que se convencía en que solo necesitaba a alguien como ella para poder amar y ser feliz, a alguien así como Caroline para amar eternamente. Pero habían también días como esos en que se decía que no merecía siquiera una mirada de ella. Era un monstruo que no merecía nada.

* * *

pues hasta ahora todo muy lindis y bonis como los ponis que comen noni (?) pero ya tenian que conocer mi maldad XDD OKNO un poquis triste esta parte =( pero así imaginé Klaus que se sintió aquel día casi al final del capítulo, siento que para Klaus en esos tiempos debió ser una eterna lucha de querer estar con ella y a la vez pensar que no la merecía =(


	13. Chapter 13

**Radio Ga Ga**

Aquella tarde se sentía particularmente solitaria. Había sido un día sin novedades, estaba sola en casa ordenando un poco su habitación. Con tanto desastre con el tema de la cura, Silas, Tyler fuera de Mystic Falls entre otras cosas no había tenido tiempo para nada, ni siquiera para revisar su celular. ¿En serio es posible que no le importen esa banalidades? era joven, se supone que debería estar pendiente de su celular y de las novedades en redes sociales. Claro, también se supone que no debe ser una vampiresa, pero las cosas no son siempre como una quiere. Así que aparte de usarlo para llamadas y mensajes no había tenido tiempo para ver que otras cosas tenía y que aplicaciones interesantes podría usar.

Terminó de ordenar, puso algo de música y le sorprendió escuchar en su reproductor algo de Queen, no es que no le gustara, solo no era su estilo, debía de ser algo de mamá. En eso pensaba mientras escucha a Freddie Mercury decir "Radio... ¿qué hay de nuevo? Radio... ¡alguien sigue enamorado de ti!" cuando descubrió que era aquella notificación que de mensaje de voz que no había abierto desde hace un par de días. Bajó el volumen y llamó a la casilla de voz, esperaba no sea nada importante.

Se quedó paralizada un instante al reconocer la voz y más aún al escuchar cada palabra del mensaje. _"Caroline, estoy en uno de mis lugares favoritos del mundo, rodeado de comida, música, arte y cultura; y todo lo que logro pensar es en lo mucho que me gustaría mostrártelo. Quizá algún día me dejes"_.

Y eso fue todo. Klaus. Solo entonces cayó en cuenta que hace varios días que no lo veía y solo pensar en eso le hizo sentir una especie de vacío. Claro, él no había estado por ahí rondándola como siempre, haciéndola sentir su deliciosa presencia, jugando al gato y al ratón cada vez que se daba la ocasión. Ella haciéndose la dura pero siempre cayendo en la trampa de su encanto. Klaus había dicho varias veces que se iba a ir y esta vez había cumplido su amenaza, él ya no representaba un peligro para el grupo, que se vaya o se quede no hacía daño a nadie. Solo a ella... quizá. Pensar que él no estaría más y que estaba en algún lugar pensando en ella la hizo sentir extraña. Pudo hasta ver cada uno de sus gestos mientras hablaba, imaginar su sonrisa, su aire soñador cuando estaba frente a ella, su dulce mirada fija.

¿Dónde es que Klaus había ido a parar? ¿New Orleans? Algo había escuchado pero no lo creyó. Bueno, Klaus estaba lejos, era un hecho. Y por lo que dijo, no iba a regresar en un buen tiempo, sino que esperaba que ella vaya a él y lo deje mostrarle ese mundo maravilloso que le había prometido desde aquella vez en el baile. Caroline respiró hondo. Lo que no lograba sacarse de la cabeza era la idea de Klaus lejos, pensando en ella, esperándola, deseando que ella esté a su lado. Y también pensaba si quizá eso sucedería algún día, si sería capaz de dejarse querer por él. "Vaya, tuve que haber encontrado ese mensaje justo hoy, ¿no? Híbrido maligno", se dijo con una sonrisa que se le escapó sin darse cuenta. "No puedes irte y ya... ni te has despedido de mi", se dijo casi con indignación. Justo ese día tenía planeado hacer la lista de invitados para su graduación y quizá podría incluirlo a él. Y acerca de eso de ir con él... pues quien sabe. Quien sabe algún día. Tenía muchos años por delante para pensar en eso, ¿no? Lo sorprendente es que siquiera se esté planteando irse algún día con Klaus, eso era de locos.

_Radio... ¿qué hay de nuevo? Radio... ¡alguien sigue enamorado de ti!_

Dijo el buen Freddie otra vez. Y aunque su pensamiento pudo evocar a Tyler, solo se le vino a la mente la sonrisa de Klaus y lo imaginó lejos, rodeado de belleza en una hermosa ciudad y pensando en ella. Pues si, alguien en algún lugar del mundo la amaba con toda el alma y ella aún no se sentía preparada para corresponderle. No aún.

* * *

awwwwww XD bueno Caroline tuvo que haber escuchado le mensaje en algún momento no? Ni que se hubiera perdido en el tiempo y el espacio XD

Alguien ayer estuvo escuchando su Queen Greatest Hits XD y escribió lo primero que se le vino a la mente #lalalala


	14. Chapter 14

**Goodbye**

Caía la noche y Caroline había cerrado los ojos. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo habían hecho desde la mañana, si ese bosque hablara podría ser fiel testigo de todo lo que habían vivido juntos. Solo una vez, solo por ese día Caroline había admitido sus sentimientos hacia él y se entregó a sus deseos. Se entregó a él. Y según la promesa dada él se iría y no volvería más, todo acabaría ahí. Era un trato justo, después de todo era probable que pasaran 100 años más antes de que Caroline admita lo que siente, pero con ese trato las cosas se habían acelerado al fin. Lo único malo es que no volvería a verla en mucho tiempo.

Acarició despacio su mejilla, ella descansaba. Hace un momento cerró los ojos y se quedó plácidamente dormida. Al principio Klaus pensó que le gustaría repetir el plato unas veces más, pero el espectáculo de su Caroline desnuda sobre el pasto era más fascinante. Parecía una diosa, quizá lo era. Era su diosa, su reina, su vida. Suspiró y se recostó a su lado mientras acariciaba suavemente sus cabellos y sonreía. Valía la pena mirarla así, tan quieta, suave y silenciosa. Cuando ese maravilloso día acabara él volvería a sus obligaciones en New Orleans, a la tensión, a cuida de su hija aún no nacida. Su vida se complicaría, se volvería un torbellino del que no podría escapar. Una tormenta sin fin.

Y ella estaba tan cerca a su lado por última vez. Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Hace tiempo había fantaseado con ese momento y la idea de simplemente dejarla ir por cumplir con su promesa lo hizo sentir mal. No deseaba alejarse jamás, ahora que la había tenido sabría que pasaría el resto de sus días añorando sentir su cuerpo nuevamente bajo el suyo, cerrando los ojos y extrañando sus labios. No habría forma jamás en que deje de amarla. Aunque haya prometido irse, aunque Caroline lo vuelva a negar o se arrepienta, aunque él no pueda acercarse más a causa de sus obligaciones en New Orleans; jamás la olvidaría. Jamás. Puede que no la nombre nunca, o que ella esté a kilómetros. Pero jamás iba a dejar de amarla.

Le dio un beso en la frente y otro en los labios. Ella intentó abrir lo ojos pero solo suspiró. Klaus tenía que irse, sintió que la figura de Caroline se hizo borrosa. Eran lágrimas que secó de inmediato. Le ardió el pecho pensar que en una hora no estaría más con ella, que se había acabado hasta nuevo aviso. Pero había valido la pena, ningún otro recuerdo sería más hermoso que esa tarde.

\- Adiós, Caroline - dijo despacio y la besó suavemente, parecía la bella durmiente. Era hora de partir.

* * *

un poco de llanto por aquí T_T okno


	15. Chapter 15

**G.U.Y (Girl Under You)**

_Advertencia: Klaroline porn XD_

Esa tarde quería que todo sea diferente. Ya no había nada que temer, se había entregado a él totalmente y ya no valía la pena cubrir lo mucho que quería y deseaba con indiferencia. Deseaba si, y mucho. No podía enumerar las veces que había fantaseado con los dedos de Klaus recorriendo su cuerpo en los lugares menos discretos para luego arrepentirse por esos pensamientos. Si, quería que la tocara mucho, quería cumplir sus fantasías con él, quería complacerlo. En un primer instante cuando al fin estuvieron desnudos sobre la hierba notaba a Klaus ansioso por tocarla toda pero lo sintió dudar, quizá temiendo lastimarla. Pero ella le sonrió y lo guió, entonces él mismo encontró sus puntos más sensibles y la tocó como ningún otro.

Moría de ansias por ser suya, no imaginó que al confesarse al fin se sentiría tan liberada. Quería, al menos por esa tarde, ser todo para él, sentirse adorada. Con sus manos paseándose por todos los rincones de su cuerpo no había forma de pensar con claridad, solo de sentir. Y sentirse así, abandonada, sin control, ansiosa de él y de complacerlo era simplemente increíble. Se daba cuenta que cuando estaba con él perdía el control. Y no solo era de antes, era de siempre, desde que se conocieron. Él la había hecho cuestionarse sus principios, la había puesto nerviosa, la había hecho poner una barrera de hostilidad entre ellos solo para no ceder a sus deseos y no aceptar que lo quería, que nunca había deseado tanto estar con alguien como con él.

Se mordió la lengua y gimió cuando sintió sus dedos tocando circularmente y con rapidez su botón delicado entre las piernas. Lo llamó con los dedos provocativamente, quería estar debajo de él, sentir la presión de su cuerpo mientras pujaba en su interior, quería estallar de placer debajo de él. Klaus le sonrió de esa forma exquisita que llamaba al pecado y pronto el bosque se inundó de sus gemidos cuando lo sintió entrar suavemente en ella, llenando cara rincón de sus entrañas. Cerró los ojos, su rostro era el reflejo de placer puro. Se aferró fuerte a su espalda, sentía que su cuerpo se iba hundiendo en la tierra con cada embestida del híbrido más sensual del mundo, el único que la hacía perder el control, que de alguna forma la liberaba y la hacía ser ella misma. Porque cuando estaba con él las presiones no existían, era eso mismo que acababa de pensar. Libre.

Arqueó su espalda, gimió mientras lo sentía cada vez más profundo e intenso. Era mejor ser libre, siempre era mejor ser libre sin ataduras de moral. Solo ella misma, siendo lo que quería ser. Como en ese momento que solo había querido ser la chica debajo de su cuerpo que lo lleve a la gloria y lo haga feliz.

otra de mis versiones del capi del klaroline sex en el bosque 3

alguien ha estado escuchando mucho su ArtPop XDDD

**G.U.Y (Girl Under You)**

_Advertencia: Klaroline porn XD_

Esa tarde quería que todo sea diferente. Ya no había nada que temer, se había entregado a él totalmente y ya no valía la pena cubrir lo mucho que quería y deseaba con indiferencia. Deseaba si, y mucho. No podía enumerar las veces que había fantaseado con los dedos de Klaus recorriendo su cuerpo en los lugares menos discretos para luego arrepentirse por esos pensamientos. Si, quería que la tocara mucho, quería cumplir sus fantasías con él, quería complacerlo. En un primer instante cuando al fin estuvieron desnudos sobre la hierba notaba a Klaus ansioso por tocarla toda pero lo sintió dudar, quizá temiendo lastimarla. Pero ella le sonrió y lo guió, entonces él mismo encontró sus puntos más sensibles y la tocó como ningún otro.

Moría de ansias por ser suya, no imaginó que al confesarse al fin se sentiría tan liberada. Quería, al menos por esa tarde, ser todo para él, sentirse adorada. Con sus manos paseándose por todos los rincones de su cuerpo no había forma de pensar con claridad, solo de sentir. Y sentirse así, abandonada, sin control, ansiosa de él y de complacerlo era simplemente increíble. Se daba cuenta que cuando estaba con él perdía el control. Y no solo era de antes, era de siempre, desde que se conocieron. Él la había hecho cuestionarse sus principios, la había puesto nerviosa, la había hecho poner una barrera de hostilidad entre ellos solo para no ceder a sus deseos y no aceptar que lo quería, que nunca había deseado tanto estar con alguien como con él.

Se mordió la lengua y gimió cuando sintió sus dedos tocando circularmente y con rapidez su botón delicado entre las piernas. Lo llamó con los dedos provocativamente, quería estar debajo de él, sentir la presión de su cuerpo mientras pujaba en su interior, quería estallar de placer debajo de él. Klaus le sonrió de esa forma exquisita que llamaba al pecado y pronto el bosque se inundó de sus gemidos cuando lo sintió entrar suavemente en ella, llenando cara rincón de sus entrañas. Cerró los ojos, su rostro era el reflejo de placer puro. Se aferró fuerte a su espalda, sentía que su cuerpo se iba hundiendo en la tierra con cada embestida del híbrido más sensual del mundo, el único que la hacía perder el control, que de alguna forma la liberaba y la hacía ser ella misma. Porque cuando estaba con él las presiones no existían, era eso mismo que acababa de pensar. Libre.

Arqueó su espalda, gimió mientras lo sentía cada vez más profundo e intenso. Era mejor ser libre, siempre era mejor ser libre sin ataduras de moral. Solo ella misma, siendo lo que quería ser. Como en ese momento que solo había querido ser la chica debajo de su cuerpo que lo lleve a la gloria y lo haga feliz.

* * *

otra de mis versiones del capi del klaroline sex en el bosque 3

alguien ha estado escuchando mucho su ArtPop XDDD


	16. Chapter 16

**Devils don't fly**

Todo lo que hacía por ella iba más allá de lo que jamás imaginó que podría hacer por otros que no fueran su familia o siquiera una mujer. Desde lo de Tatia no había vuelto a sentir nada tan intenso como aquello por ninguna otra. Su vida había sido un círculo vicioso de desconfianza y dolor. Una parte de él anhelaba ser amado y comprendido por otra persona, ya sea un buen amigo o una mujer que sea su eterna compañera. Pero nunca había podido, era como si esos años le hubieran hecho olvidar como amar. Quizá era cierto que no sabía ya como amar a alguien, pero sus acciones lo decían todo.

"Fue todo por ti, Caroline", le dijo esa noche antes de que se marchara. Jamás había perdonado la traición y menos que alguien conspire en su contra. El perdón era de débiles, él era de los que arrancaban el mal de raíz. Eso se supone que tenía que hacer con Tyler, si lo dejaba vivo sería siempre una molestia que tarde o temprano encontraría la forma de destruirlo. Dejarlo vivo no era posible, no podía darse el lujo de la misericordia. Todo lo decía que la solución era aplastarlo como el insecto que era. Pero no, estaba haciendo todo lo contrario. Lo estaba dejando vivir e irse, le estaba dando una oportunidad después de todo. Él, quien había sido declarado por muchos como el ser más despiadado de la tierra, como el demonio en persona.

Los demonios no podía cambiar de un día para otro solo porque si, pero él estaba logrando cosas que pensó que sería capaz jamás solo por ella. Para que no lo odie, para que al menos se dé cuenta que en verdad por ella era capaz de todo. Iba contra sí mismo, contra todo lo que él creía. Los diablos no volaban, ella no podía esperar que no caiga en sus intentos de mostrar bondad por ella, compasión, piedad. Ella podía incluso seguirlo tratando como un ser mezquino, pero él lo intentaba en serio, por más que sintiera un conflicto interno, no podía dejar que ella lo siga viendo como un monstruo. Los diablos no vuelan, pero él lo intentaba.

* * *

pero lo intenta Caroline! RECAPACITA! T_T


	17. Chapter 17

**Cryin'**

Amarla era casi como una dulce tortura. Para empezar no lograba hasta ahora entender como es que poco a poco esa bebé y rubia vampira se había metido debajo de su piel y ahora estaba seguro que jamás podría sacarla. Se acercó a ella atraído por la frescura de su juventud quizá, por su belleza, por su mirada franca, por su delicadeza. ¿Había alguna forma de llegar al origen de toda esa locura? Quizá no, porque el amor era una locura y no había que vivir dándole vueltas al asunto, solo era cuestión de sentirlo.

Y así como sabía que no podía encontrar el origen de como empezó a sentir algo por Caroline, tampoco sabía que iba a ser de él ahora que tenía que irse a New Orleans y no volver quien sabe en cuanto tiempo, si es que volvía. El destino le estaba jugando una mala pasada, ¿no? O como otros dirían, era el karma. Le había hecho un daño irreparable a la gente de Mystic Falls porque al inicio simplemente no le importaban y ahora se venía a enamorar justamente de una de ellos, de alguien que obviamente si algún día llegaba a disculpar todos sus errores sería en un futuro muy lejano. La amaba si, era algo que había admitido solo para sí, como si fuera su secreto más sagrado. Y le dolía saber que no la tenía, que quizá nunca lleguen a concretar algo real. Y ahora le dolía más irse, justo cuando sentía que ella estaba a empezando a ver sus sentimientos.

Era su última noche ahí. Acarició despacio su mejilla y acomodó despacio sus cabellos. Ella dormía plácidamente y se removió un poco pero no despertó. Igual no lo vería, si ella abría los ojos él desaparecería inmediatamente, como todas las noches. Desde que la sheriff Forbes lo dejó entrar para que salvara la vida de su hija hace ya un tiempo se le terminó por hacer costumbre eso de las visitas furtivas. Había empezado casi sin querer, una que otra vez, siempre a escondidas. Nunca entendió esa necesidad de verla, de contemplarla dormir en silencio y hacerla su musa inspiradora del arte reflejado en pinturas o dibujos. O era el simple gusta de tenerla cerca, de tener esa oportunidad de tocar aunque sea un breve momento sus suaves mejillas.

\- Volveré - murmuró con una sonrisa triste. No sabía si en verdad volvería a tener la oportunidad de verla. Solo sabía que la amaba y que lejos de ella todo sería una tortura.

* * *

bueno, siempre pensé que Klaus era capaz de ir a verla a escondidas aunque sea, total ya había entrado a su casa antes 3 y como él solo se fue a Nola sin previo aviso (luego regresó a la graduación) también pensé que de una forma secreta se tuvo que despedir 3

AHORA! SE ME ACABAN LA IDEAS! FLDVBKDB OKNO XD es que se me viene tanto a la mente que no sé que escribir XD así que les pido sus sugerencias, ¿qué quieres leer? universo alterno, escenas que no salieron, o que siempre alucinamos klarolinescamente, o que les gustaría que pase, suelten ideas para escribirlas :D


	18. Chapter 18

**Smile**

Era un poco extraño eso de hablar con Klaus así de esa forma tan natural y desenvuelta. Para empezar esa "primera cita" en realidad había sido casi a la fuerza, eso ya había sido suficiente para irritarla. Pero cuando él llegó de pronto vestido tan elegante y mirándola de esa forma tan profunda y hermosa algo en ella se estremeció. Tenía que reconocer que no era el mejor día, estaba obsesionada con que todo le saliera a la perfección que se ponía histérica con todo. Desde la decoración hasta la comida, entre otras cosas. Hasta con el hecho de que Elena estuviera tan fuera de sí, terminó con Stefan y de pronto tenía que tenía una "cosa" o lo que sea con Damon, ¡imposible! La sacó de sus casillas en verdad. Si no fuera por qué Klaus llegó a hacerle notar que estaba haciendo una escenita hubiera seguido gritando.

Pero pronto la sacó de toda esa pesadilla y se la llevó a dar una vuelta. No pudo parar de hablar, al principio estaba tan furiosa que decía cosas sin sentido, pero poco a poco se fue calmando y empezó a explicar lo mejor que pudo sus motivos. Klaus solo la escuchó paciente, sobre todo eso, "paciente". Nadie la había escuchado así antes, normalmente siempre trataban de calmarla o le hacían notar que era una histérica, él hizo todo lo contrario. La dejó hablar y calmarse. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba ya totalmente a gusto con él. Antes se le había acercado a modo de distracción, pero ahora, a pesar de la forma en que Klaus consiguió la cita, estaba a gusto en verdad. Y así lo sentía a él también. Ambos estaban cómodos, naturales. Así se sentía y se veía. Sonreía sin poder evitarlo, sentía deseos de seguir hablando con él, de saber un poco más. Hasta se animó a preguntarle si él querría la cura si pudiera tenerla.

Quizá lo único que quería saber es si había alguna parte de Klaus que deseaba ser humano. Bueno, ella no quería ser humana nunca más, su yo humano no había sido agradable del todo y ahora en su nueva vida era más fuerte, decidida y se sentía mejor. El vampirismo la cambió para bien. ¿Y Klaus? ¿Él querría sentir aquello una vez más? ¿Sentirse vivo? Ahora ella no lo extrañaba, total tenía solo unos meses en ese estado, pero al pasar los años... ¿todo cambiaría? ¿Anhelaría la vida que perdió y que ahora le parecía tediosa? Quizá si. Klaus sonrió mientras servía el champagne y negó querer dejar de ser quien era. No le dio más tiempo de reflexiones porque luego le dio una sorpresa, algo que la puso tanto a rabiar como a reír. Klaus leyendo su discurso de Miss Mystic Falls, ¡Fue tan vergonzoso! Pero a la vez graciosa la forma en que intentó quitarle el papel y él se negó, no pudo dejar de reír ¡Reír de verdad! ¡Y cielos! ¡Él también rió! ¡El rió y el sonido de su risa y la sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro fueron tan maravillosos! No pudo siquiera imaginar que terminaría riendo así con Klaus, brindando, conversando, sintiéndose tan cómoda y feliz ¿Es qué en verdad Klaus tenía esa capacidad de hacerla tan feliz en solo minutos?

* * *

ese capi es mi favorito 333 el de la cita, parecían espositos awwwwwww 333


	19. Chapter 19

**Amen Fashion**

\- ¿Más, señor? - preguntó amable la mujer de la boutique, él asintió y estiró su copa para que le sirvan más champagne. La mujer se fue y él apenas la miró. Klaus cruzó las piernas y suspiró cansado. Caroline llevaba diez minutos dentro de ese vestidor. Y antes de entrar a ese había entrado a muchos otros, aparte estaba seguro que entraría a muchos más. "Fue a ti quien se te ocurrió traerla a París en plena semana de la moda", pensó cansado. La verdad es que no sabía que fuera la semana de la moda, pero quizá Caroline si, por eso se había puesto especial con el tema de la fecha en la que tenían que viajar "si o si".

\- ¿Terminaste ya, primor? - preguntó en voz alta. Y ese "primor" no sonó tan cariñoso que digamos. Más bien juguetón, burlón.

\- Ya casi, amor de mis amores - respondió en el mismo tono. Pero eso le causó gracia. Caroline debía de saber bien que lo tenía cansado de tanto cargar bolsas.

\- ¿No me vas a dejar verte?

\- Un momento, ya salgo...

\- Caroline - dijo ahora si medio molesto - mi idea de una "luna de miel" a París no incluía acompañarte de shopping todo el santo día.

\- ¡Lo prometiste! - gritó - y aún faltan Londres y Tokio, así que ni te quejes - era casi como iniciar una discusión, pero Klaus solo sonrió y bebió un poco. Claro, él se lo prometió aquella vez del baile en la mansión Mikaelson de Mystic Falls, hace ya mucho tiempo. Prometió llevarla a conocer el mundo, "París, Londres, Tokio...". Y ella lo acaba de recordar, no lo había nombrado nunca. ¿Cómo enojarse con ella entonces?

\- Solo déjame verte, es más divertido observar como te desnudas que como te vistes.

\- ¿Eso crees? - segundos después la puerta del vestidor se abrió. No sabía porqué había tardado tanto, solo tenía puesto un bello saco que le llegaba a la mitad superior de las piernas y le entallaba perfecto, unas medias de nylon negras y tacos rojos aguja. La verdad es que se veía muy sexy así, en serio le daban ganas de arrancarle todo - ¿Y bien?

\- Hermosa - Caroline sonrió, se puso las manos en la cintura y caminó de un lado a otro luciéndose.

\- Si, creo que me va perfecto. Es más, podría salir con esto puesto, ¿no?

\- Si así lo quieres.

\- Hay algo más que tienes que ver - despacio y sin decir nada empezó a sacarse los botones del saco. Lo abrió y él solo se quedó boquiabierto al ver un exquisito conjunto de lencería roja. El saco cayó al piso y mientras él se quedaba quieto de la impresión maravillosa de verla así, Caroline empezó a caminar hacia él como una gata al acecho. Modeló un poco para que la vea bien, ahora si que sentía que no podía más. El conjunto tenía muchas partes transparentes que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación. En especial la parte de los senos. Se mordió los labios, el deseo de morder sus pezones lo estaba matando - ¿Y ahora? ¿Mucho mejor?

\- Mucho mejor - sonrió él también, sus ojos debía de gritar cuanto la deseaba. Caroline caminó hasta él, hasta casi sentarse en su regazo.

\- ¿No quieres tocar la calidad de la pieza? - sin responder sus dedos se pasearon despacio por sus caderas, cintura, hasta llevar a los senos. Apretó los pezones tal como acababa de fantasearlo y el deseo de cogerla y empotrarla contra la pared se hizo más fuerte que nunca cuando la vio lamerse ls labios. Pero Caroline se separó rápido, soltó una risita y se puso de nuevo el saco - Klaus malo, vamos a destruir este lugar si lo hacemos aquí.

\- No es algo que me interese.

\- No señor, se va a portar muy bien hasta que lleguemos al hotel, ¿entendido? - decía juguetona - ahora solo falta comprar un par de zapatos y... - cuando se dio cuenta Klaus estaba recogiendo las bolsas de las compras con rapidez.

\- ¿Dónde está la caja?

\- Por allá afuera, creo.

\- Vamos amor, tienes muchas compras que hacer y lo vas a hacer en tiempo record - ella rió y avanzó hasta su lado para tomarlo del brazo. Ese día iba a ser muy divertido.

* * *

no pues XDDD dejenme alucinarlos! hoy toco "situación posible pero no del todo" lol XD


	20. Chapter 20

**The Queen**

\- Puedes poner tus maletas aquí, por ahora - le dijo Klaus. Caroline dio una rápido inspección a la habitación. Se veía confortable, pero...

\- Le falta una mano de pintura, como a toda la mansión en realidad.

\- No es que hayamos tenido tiempos para las remodelaciones, amor.

\- Se nota - no criticó. Solo sonrió y él hizo lo mismo - pero esos días ya quedaron atrás, ¿no? Llegué a hacerme cargo.

\- ¿En serio? - avanzó despacio hacia ella, Caroline se quedó quieta a la expectativa. Fue entonces que él la tomó de la cintura y ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos. Unieron sus frentes despacio, le recordó por un instante a aquella vez en el bosque de Mystic Falls en que se besaron por primera vez e hicieron el amor - aún no lo creo ¿estás aquí en serio? ¿no estoy alucinando?

\- Gracias por decirme que soy tan bella que parezco una alucinación - pronto sintió los labios del híbrido dándole un beso. Para ella también era casi como un sueño - pero fuiste tú quien lo dijo ¿no? Tienes el don de la profecía.

\- No hablaba como si de verdad eso fuera a pasar - había algo de inocente en la sonrisa de Klaus en ese momento. Una forma de mirarla tan hermosa que la hacía enternecerse - nunca creía que alguien como tú pudiera quererme.

\- Oh Klaus... no digas eso - ella sonrió y le dio otro beso - dijiste que algún día yo llegaría a tocar a tu puerta para que me enseñes el mundo. Y acá estoy, ¿no? Estoy aquí porque eso es lo que siempre desee. Y porque tú prometiste esperarme el tiempo que sea necesario.

\- Es verdad.

\- Tampoco creí que fueras a cumplir eso.

\- Yo nunca hago promesas en vano amor, menos cuando se trata de ti.

\- Oye, hay una cosa... - sonreía pícara - ¿por qué no puedo simplemente instalarme en tu habitación?

\- Hope. A ella le gusta ir a mi habitación todas las noches a que le lea un cuento. Y no está acostumbrado a verme en compañía.

\- Así que tienes una hija celosa - dijo con gracia - quien te vio y quien te ve, estás lleno de sorpresas Klaus Mikaelson.

\- Pero ella entenderá, es pequeña pero es muy lista, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Crees que querrá a su madrastra?

\- La adorará. Es tan preciosa como tú - Caroline sonrió. Los ojos de Klaus brillaban cuando hablaba de su hija y eso a ella la hacía feliz sin saber por qué.

\- Eso me halaga, así que prometo ser una chica buena y solo meterme a escondidas a tu cama cuando Hope esté bien dormida.

\- Suena bien - otra vez se dieron un beso. Y segundos después escucharon que la puerta se abría suavemente. Se separaron con lentitud y vieron a una pequeña y bella figurita aparecer. Hope los miraba con curiosidad y avanzó hacia ellos.

\- Papi... - dijo con voz inocente - ¿estás con una chica? ¿quién es ella? - a Caroline le hizo gracia, al parecer si se había puesto celosita. Klaus se agachó y extendió sus brazos. La pequeña corrió hacia él y este la cargó.

\- ¿Qué eres tú de New Orleans, Hope?

\- La princesa claro, la princesa de papi y de New Orleans - dijo muy orgullosa.

\- ¿Y recuerdas que te decía sobre la reina?

\- Que estabas esperando que llegara.

\- Pues ya llegó, Hope. Ella es Caroline, la reina de New Orleans - no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar aquello. Hope la miró con curiosidad y segundos después sonrió.

\- ¡Qué bien! - fue lo único que la niña dijo. Si, qué bien que al fin estuvieran juntos, como siempre debió ser.

* * *

supongo que esta es la alucinación de toda la humanidad klarolinesca XDD


	21. Chapter 21

**Manic Monday (UA)**

La alarma sonó 6:00 am como siempre. El día anterior no hubo alarmas claro, era lo bueno de los fines de semana. Lo malo es que siempre se acaban y había que volver a la maldita rutina y al ajetreo de la vida diaria llena de desgracias. Caroline apartó la manta y suspiró. Le dio un toque a Klaus para que también se ponga de pie, pero nada que se movía. Sonrió y le dio un empujón más fuerte, Klaus era un insufrible a la hora de levantarse los lunes por la mañana.

\- Klaus, levanta ya. Se te va a hacer tarde - lo escuchó suspirar hondo, y ella que ya sabía como iba a terminar eso si no hacía algo le arrancó la manta y la echó al piso - ¡Klaus por favor! Pareces bebé.

\- Ya, ya - se incorporó, lo notó sonreír aún con los ojos cerrados - ¿Y mi beso de "buenos días"?

\- Buen día, amor - ella también sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios. Klaus la tomó despacio de la espalda y el cuello, se encargó de prolongar el beso más de lo que se supone tenía que durar y luego ambos cayeron en la cama.

\- Creo que lo único que me va a despertar del todo es tener sexo para iniciar la semana - le dijo sensualmente sobre los labios. Caroline lamió con suavidad el labio inferior de su esposo, pensar en sexo esa mañana para despertarse no sonaba nada mal.

\- Vamos a llegar tarde a trabajar.

\- ¿Importa? - claro que importaba.

\- ¡Klaus ya! No seas engreído, hay que trabajar - lo apartó aún en contra de todos sus deseos. Pero era lunes, había un tráfico infernal, y aún tenían que bañarse, preparar el desayuno, arreglarse y llegar temprano a la oficina. Su jefe ya la había regañado, le había advertido que una tardanza más y la iba a pasar mal. Se puso de pie, miró a Klaus quien la observaba con la mirada llena de fuego para luego poner un puchero.

\- No seas cruel, Care. Esto es maldad.

\- Métete a la ducha de una vez, iré a hacer el desayuno ¿Huevos revueltos?

\- Con tocino - dijo con cara de resignación. Eso le hizo gracia a Caroline quien solo le dio un beso rápido antes de apresurarse a bajar las escaleras y preparar el desayuno.

Eran un matrimonio joven y eran felices por supuesto. Se amaban como cuando se conocieron, tenían sus peleitas de vez en cuando pero nada grave. Aún no planeaban tener un hijo, la vida era buena así y pensaban disfrutarla un par de años más. Él era su gran amor y por supuesto que pasaría el resto de su vida con él. Terminó de preparar el desayuno, ya se estaba haciendo tarde. Subió, Klaus aún no salía de la ducha y ya era tu turno.

\- ¡Te voy a poner un cohete! ¡Apura Klaus! se me hace tarde.

\- Vas a tener que entrar si quieres ducharte.

\- ¡No seas payaso! - entró al baño dispuesta a echarlo a patadas, pero una mano salió de entre la cortina del baño y la jaló adentro de la tina. La sostuvo muy bien y la cargó para que no se caiga. Ya estaba toda mojada - ¡Eres de lo peor!

\- No amor, vas a bañarte. Yo te ayudaré

\- Creo que bañarme es lo que menos haré en esta ducha - se sonrieron. Después de todo si podrían empezar el lunes con sexo.

* * *

a veces los alucino como un matrimonio jóven y perfecto que hace sus cositas cotidianas pero super lindis awwwwww


	22. Chapter 22

**Mine**

\- ¿Quién demonios es Camille?

\- ¿Ah?

\- No te hagas el sordo, ¡híbrido del mal! Fui clara, ¿quién es Camille? - claro que Klaus había escuchado, solo que no se esperaba aquella pregunta llegando de la nada. Caroline había llegado hace unos días y después de la integración y respectiva integración a la vida familiar Mikaelson, como era lógico, comenzó a averiguar cosas. Sabía que algún día llegaría a aquello y dejó que pasara, no era que se viera tomándola de la mano y mirándola a los ojos mientras decía "Verás amor, había una chica humana que me recordaba a ti, no era nada especial, yo tampoco entiendo que le veía..."

\- Si, te escuché.

\- Responde entonces.

\- Una chica, su padre era líder de la facción humana de New Orleans.

\- Eso no te he preguntado - le decía molesta - quiero saber que tenías que ver con ella.

\- Solo era una amiga, terapeuta, algo así.

\- ¿Y esperas que crea esa basura?

\- Espero que no hagas tanto escándalo por algo que ya no importa, amor - volvió a coger su pincel, siguió pintando. Lo mejor era restarle importancia. Pero escuchó los tacones de Caroline acercándose a él a paso firme, segundos después le quitó el pincel arrojándolo a un lado.

\- La vi.

\- Ajá.

\- ¡Es igual a mi!

\- No entiendo de donde sacas esas ideas.

\- ¡Basta Klaus! En serio, si querías buscarme una sustituta, ¿Tenía que ser tan "reductive"?

\- ¿Re - qué?

\- ¡Redutive, Klaus! ¡Una maldita copia barata! ¡Ni a doppleganger llega! Rubia, pesada, que te dice las verdades, ¿me vas a decir que también bailabas con ella? ¿Por casualidad también le dijiste que estaba llena de luz?

\- Ya basta Caroline - le dijo serio - ella no importa, tú estás aquí. Estoy contigo, no me interesa nadie más en el mundo.

\- Idiota - dijo rabiosa. Pero segundos después y con rapidez vampírica lo cogió del cuello y lo besó con cierta violencia. Una violencia que se le hizo excitante. La cogió de las caderas y la pegó a él para besarla con locura, solo que ella fue más rápida, lo empujo con fuerza a una silla en la que apenas cayó sentado. Cuando se dio cuenta ella ya estaba sentada sobre él y ahora lo cogió de los cabellos - escúchame bien híbrido, eres mío. Solo mío, no he venido hasta acá para compartirte con nadie.

\- Lo que usted diga, mi reina - le dijo complacido. Así le gustaba, toda una fiera.

* * *

algún día tendrá que pasar XDD


	23. Chapter 23

**Attention**

Hace varios días que no se arreglaba de esa manera. No pudo evitarlo, o quizá exageró un poco sin darse cuenta. La misión era distraer a Klaus mientras intentaban sacar a Elena de la mansión Mikaelson. La victima estaba bebiendo en la barra del Grill, ella estaba en "depresión" porque Tyler la había dejado por otra según Klaus creía, así que sin dudas era la distracción perfecta para el híbrido. Antes de salir de casa se miró al espejo. Ok, había exagerado. Se arregló más de la cuenta, pero estaba segura que ese escote tendría a Klaus bien entretenido por buen rato. Así que estaba lista para la acción, entró al Grill dispuesta a llamar su atención, aunque aún temía en qué iba a terminar todo eso, si en verdad Klaus terminaba lanzándose encima, como en el fondo temía, no tenía idea de como iba a reaccionar.

Solo que las cosas no sucedieron exactamente como había previsto. Si, Klaus la miró por un instante de pies a cabeza, sonrió con mucha discreción al punto que apenas se notó y luego volvió a su bebida. Ella se sentó a su lado, prácticamente desnudándose para él, con el escote gritando, "KLAUS, MIRA MIS SENOS, MÍRALOS YA". Pero cuando Klaus la miró no fijó su vista en el escote, sino en sus ojos. Una parte de ella se puso nerviosa, no sabía como lidiar con eso. Estaba acostumbrada a que los chicos miren sus senos, sus piernas, su trasero, en fin, que se la coman con la mirada y no paren de hacerlo. Así sabías que lo que querían era meramente físico y se podía manejar. Pero él no era un chico claro, debió pensárselo bien antes de ir a seducirlo con su cuerpo a modo de distracción. Claro que Klaus debía de sentir atracción por su cuerpo, pero parecía que eso no era exactamente lo que le interesaba, sino ella misma. La miraba a los ojos, buscaba en ellos la verdad. Buscaba su alma, su luz. La veía a ella.

\- Si Tyler aún hubiera estado ligado a mi no te habría engañado, no lo habría dejado - le dijo con sinceridad y Caroline se quedó sin palabras. Tyler no le había hecho nada, pero él parecía afectado con su situación, como si de verdad le doliera saber que sufría. Una punzada de culpa llegó, él tan preocupado por ella, diciendo que jamás hubiera dejado que Tyler la lastime, y ella ahí, que había ido exclusivamente para distraerlo y jugar con él.

Klaus le invitó una copa, ella aceptó. No era exactamente como una primera cita, pero al menos algo era. La hizo sentir mejor saber que aunque aquello era una distracción, de alguna forma Klaus se sentía bien y feliz de tenerla al lado, lo demostró con una sonrisa franca que era para él mismo, como quien se decía "Bien ahí, compañero. La chica ya no nos escupe fuego". Y ella se sentó tranquila a su lado. Si, si, era una distracción. Pero Caroline sintió que no era ningún trabajo ni sacrificio pasar un buen rato al lado de alguien que se preocupaba en verdad por ella.

* * *

**holiiiii sorry por no colgar la semana pasada un drabble, pero no tuve tiempo para escribir ni una letra, ando full! =( pero ya espero poder escribir más seguido**

**awwwwwwwwwww ese capi me encantó! Klaus tan lindis y ella tan escotada XD**


	24. Chapter 24

**The one that you love (UA)**

\- Caroline - vio su silueta aparecer en la puerta de la casa. El vidrio de la puerta dejaba ver desde su cintura para arriba. Klaus no podía pasar, lo intentó pero algo lo repelía - muy inteligente, no he sido invitado.

\- Claramente lo hice para no tener que verte - se cruzó de brazos y lo miró seria. Estaba molesta con él, muy molesta. Había discutido la noche anterior, al principio era una tontería, como todas las peleas de parejas del mundo, pero habían terminado sacando a relucir temas duros del pasado mezclado con palabras hirientes. Caroline estuvo tan molesta que cogió una maleta y metió sus cosas dispuesta a irse "para siempre" de la mansión Mikaelson - además, ¿No que soy la reina de New Orleans? Puedo entrar en donde quiera.

\- No cuando se trata de huir de mi.

\- Huía porque claramente prefieres cualquier cosa antes que prestarme atención.

\- No digas tonterías, sabes que te amo y que eres lo principal en mi vida.

\- Dices eso todo el rato - dijo controlándose para no llorar - y hasta acabé creyéndolo, pero en la realidad no es así. Prometes cosas que nunca puedes cumplir. Odio eso, no quiero tener que sentirme así.

\- No tienes por qué - ahora los ojos de Klaus también estaban cristalizados - yo daría la vida por ti, si pudiera. Lo sabes

\- Si, claro - apartó la mirada, si lo veía a los ojos iba a acabar sucumbiendo a su mirada triste y a sus ruegos y eso era justamente lo que no quería hacer.

\- Caroline - insistió - sal un momento, tenemos que hablar frente a frente.

\- No quiero salir, no quiero verte ¿Qué parte de eso no entiendes? Dejé todo para venir a ti, toda mi vida se quedó atrás por amarte y a veces siento que recibo migajas de ti.

\- Lo siento, soy un idiota ¿Puedes perdonarme? - no lo miró, estaba cansada de sus "lo siento".

\- No.

\- Caroline - seguía sin mirarlo, se dio cuenta que ya sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de lágrimas - te he amado desde siempre, aún cuando creía que no habían esperanzas. Siempre has sido mi luz, pero yo he pasado mil años en la oscuridad y he olvidado todo, incluso como amar. Sé que a veces olvido cosas que prometo, a veces prometo porque quiero complacerte y hacerte feliz, luego me doy cuenta que no puedo hacerlo y me siento pésimo. Verte triste me parte el alma. Puede que no lo creas, pero a veces pienso que no sé como amar, que soy un monstruo como todos dicen y solo sé lastimar. Pero entonces te veo a mi lado en las mañanas y me siento tan feliz por tenerte que no importa nada más. Lo intento Caroline, sé que no es suficiente, sé que puedo mejorar. Y lo haré, lo juro. Vuelve a mi por favor, no me dejes - no puedo evitarlo, ya estaba llorando. Esas palabras habían sido muy sinceras y hermosas, sabía que Klaus decía la verdad. Y lo amaba, cielos. Lo amaba demasiado, aún esté dolida no podía estar sin él.

\- Oh Klaus - sin perder el tiempo salió de la casa y lo abrazó, él la apretó con fuerza contra él para luego besarla. Las mejillas de ambos estaban húmedas, pero eso ya no importaba - no volvamos a pelear por favor, ya no puedo más.

\- Perdóname - dijo mirándola a los ojos con gesto arrepentido.

\- Te perdono, pero por favor, solo haz una cosa, solo cumple una de las promesas que me has hecho. Ámame, nunca dejes de amarme, por favor.

\- Esa la cumpliré por siempre - volvieron a besarse. Sus labios se separaron pero sus frentes estaban unidas. Sonreían, la tormenta había pasado.

* * *

alguien estuvo escuchando su disco a Air Suply XDD bueno! algo triste u.u pero claro que imagino que si hubiera una relación Klaroline formal no todo sería color de rosas u.u pero podrían seguir adelante.


	25. Chapter 25

**Girl Gone Wild**

El único lugar donde no se le ocurrió buscar fue justamente donde ella estaba. Debió imaginar que Caroline sin humanidad, aparte de ser extremadamente sexy, salvaje y ardiente; sería también muy impredecible. Hace tres horas que había llegado de la nada a la mansión, ni siquiera le dio tiempo para digerir que ella estaba ahí cuando se dio cuenta que solo había llegado con intención de divertirse. Se sintió un poco mal sin querer, siempre tuvo la fantasía de que Caroline llegaría a él con una sonrisa y le diría que estaba lista para ser su chica, pero no había sido así. Era cierto que estaba ahí, pero sin humanidad y solo para pasarla bien. Pasada la ligera decepción no logró contenerse cuando ella empezó a hacerle un baile sensual en medio del estudio, se desnudó y no paró hasta que la llevó a la cama. Bien, no iba a negar que eso estuvo maravilloso, aún a pesar de sus nulos sentimientos había algo mágico que sucedía cuando estaban juntos.

Y de pronto ella salió de la habitación, solo un momento por algo de comer. Pero nada. No volvió y Klaus sabía que New Orleans estaba llena de desgracias y peligros, era mejor encontrar a Caroline antes que le pase algo. Buscó en el cementerio, en la iglesia, en las fábricas de las afueras, pero nada. Y por suerte encontró a Rebekah a tiempo para que la ayude con un hechizo de ubicación, aunque no estuvo muy contenta de hacerlo.

\- ¿Y qué esperas? Me has dado un sostén para que haga un hechizo de ubicación, osea no quiero saber a quien te tiras y a quien no - dijo media molesta cuando terminaba de hacer el hechizo. Klaus hasta terminó sonriendo por ese comentario. Rebekah le dio la ubicación y se sorprendió de saber que no le había pasado nada, que en realidad andaba divirtiéndose justamente en el bar donde meses antes reencontró a Marcel.

Fue ahí como un rayo y aún a lo lejos escuchó su voz. No precisamente por haber afinado sus sentidos, sino por escuchar en altavoz a través del micrófono. Estaba cantando y era vitoreada por una sarta de inútiles que la miraban de pies a cabeza con ansias de comérsela entera. Y como no, si la muy provocadora se había salido sin sostén y bragas de la mansión, y al menos lo del sostén se notaba a simple vista, lo otro esperaba que no. Klaus apretó los puños con rabia, esos idiotas no tenían por qué mirarla, Caroline estaba descontrolada... y deliciosa. Movía las caderas de un lado a otro, provocaba al público. Y él tenía que sacarla de ahí. Avanzó hasta la tarima, apartó a todos con cierta violencia y a aquel que se atrevía a desafiarlo solo tenía que ver su mirada furiosa para darse cuenta que no tenía que decir ni una palabra. La música acabó cuando él ya estaba al frente, la gente aplaudía y ella seguía ahí, hermosa y provocativa, ajena al mundo.

\- Caroline, baja de ahí - le dijo con voz autoritaria y mirándola con seriedad.

\- ¡Klaus! Has venido, ¡ven sube! Vamos a divertirnos.

\- Baja.

\- ¿Qué? No - dejó de mirarlo y se alistaba para su próximo numero. Y entonces Klaus subió a la tarima, la cargó y se dispuso a bajar con ella. Caroline se relajó, incluso mandó besos volados al público mientras estos pifeaban y Klaus la sacaba de ese lugar - ¡Oye! Estás arruinado la diversión.

\- Nos vamos a la mansión, necesitas una buena ducha y a dormir.

\- Si, papá - dijo fingiéndose tranquila para luego estallar en risas - No tienes que hacer esto Klaus, no sé si te has dado cuenta que solo vine aquí a tener un revolcón contigo y que ya tengo que volver.

\- No es eso - dijo serio. No iba a dejar que Caroline se siga comportando así y menos que lo desafíe. La dejó parada en el piso un momento. Caminó amenazante a ella, esta retrocedió y chocó su espalda contra la pared - si has venido es porque una parte de ti sabe que este es su sitio. Siempre lo has sabido Caroline, tu verdadero lugar es conmigo y por eso estás aquí. Has perdido las inhibiciones y ya no te reprimes. Al fin lo aceptas, siempre has querido dejar todo y venir conmigo - Caroline sin humanidad miró a un lado por un momento y luego lo miró.

\- Bien, quizá tienes razón. Pero eso no importa.

\- Importa si, porque ahora estás aquí, en mi terreno. Y eres toda mía.

\- ¡Eres tan territorial! - rió. Klaus suspiró. Sería un trabajo duro volver a traer a su Caroline. Volvió a cargarla y ella volvió a reír - ¡Me siento como una reina!

\- Lo eres, pero la reina tiene que aprender a comportarse antes de la coronación.

\- Que malo - hizo un puchero y acto seguido le dio un beso en el cuello. Klaus hasta se mordió la lengua, ya lo estaba excitando - vamos rápido, quiero volver a probar tu cama.

\- Claro - sonrió. O quizá no sería tan malo.

* * *

bueno, sabemos que por culpa de la Plec esto no va a pasar nunca, pero siempre podemos alucinarlo XD


	26. Chapter 26

**Ray of Light (UA)**

\- Ella está embarazada, Klaus. La chica está esperando un hijo tuyo - las palabras fueron más que un balde de agua fría. En su vida imaginó que escucharía eso, pero Elijah había sido claro, él no bromearía con algo así. Y Caroline menos. Solo lo había hecho una vez con esa chica a quien amaba con locura pero sabía que ella no sentía lo mismo, o quizá si pero no estaba preparada para admitirlo. Al menos aquella vez que lo hicieron Caroline dejó claro que solo sería una vez y que era solo sexo. Nada más lejos de la verdad claro, pero él no quería presionarla. Y ahora Caroline llegaba para decirle que estaba embarazada de él. No podía creer eso.

\- Mienten ¡Todos ustedes mienten! - gritó nervioso. Se sentía mal de pronto y no sabía que hacer con Caroline frente a él, con una mano a la altura del vientre y mirándolo también con temor y los ojos cristalizados.

\- ¿Por qué demonios mentiría con algo así? - dijo ella de pronto conteniendo las lágrimas - ¿Acaso crees que dejaría toda mi vida y a Tyler solo para venir a mentirte con un embarazo? ¡Estoy aterrada!

\- Es verdad - apoyó Sophie - la chica está embarazada y espera un hijo de ti, el híbrido original - Klaus se llevó una mano a la cabeza y removió sus cabellos con cierta desesperación.

\- Klaus, escucha - le pidió Elijah. Y lo hizo. Oh rayos, rayos... si era cierto. El vientre de Caroline palpitaba vida, un hijo suyo y de la mujer que amaba. Nunca estuvo preparado para ser padre, amaba a Caroline pero sabía que ella ni estaba preparada para aceptar sus sentimientos, y sinceramente no sabía que iba a resultar de eso.

\- Es cierto - dijo en voz baja y se acercó a ella. A esas alturas Caroline ya estaba llorando - Oh amor, es verdad, vamos a tener un hijo - intentó acariciar sus mejillas pero ella se apartó.

\- ¡Tengo dieciocho Klaus! Ni siquiera he terminado la escuela y ya voy a tener un bebe! ¡Ni siquiera estamos juntos! ¡Voy a tener un hijo de un híbrido de mil años y no sé qué hacer! - lloraba. Inocente de ella, si hubiera imaginado que era capaz de procrear la hubiera cuidado, cualquier cosa para impedir que sufra.

\- Shhhh... ven acá amor - la abrazó y ella esta vez no se separó. Ella también lo fuerte tambien, lloró con miedo en su pecho mientras el acariciaba sus cabellos - cuidaré de ti, nadie te hará daño. Cuidaré de ti y de ese bebé.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó tímida.

\- Si, ¿qué creías?

\- Que no estabas preparado, que me pedirías que aborte, que me haga cargo, que me vaya, no sé...

\- No estoy preparado. Pero jamás haría algo que te haga sufrir ni te dejaría sola en este momento - la besó suavemente. Ella se apretó fuerte contra él. Su hermosa Caroline tendría un hijo suyo, tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer - bruja - dijo mirando a Sophie - ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

* * *

pues supuse que si Caroline hubiera estado en lugar de Hayley pudo haber sucedido algo así #lalalalala


	27. Chapter 27

**To love somebody**

Caroline ya estaba curada. Soltó su brazo lentamente y entrecerró los ojos. Klaus apartó despacio los cabellos de su cuello y vio que en efecto, la mordida que le hizo en un momento de ira por estar encerrado en la casa Gilbert frente al cadáver humeante de Kol, ya estaba totalmente curada.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? - Caroline asintió levemente. Se acababa de dar cuenta que no la había soltado del todo. La recostó en el sofá, tomó un cojín y lo puso detrás de su cabeza, hasta le quitó los zapatos para ponerla a descansar.

\- Mucho mejor. Pero estoy cansada - le dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Klaus se arrodilló a su lado y acarició sus cabellos sin dejar de verla.

\- ¿En serio crees eso?

\- ¿Que me amas? ¿Te quedan dudas aún? Acabas de salvarme la vida aún contra tu naturaleza y estás acá cuidándome - Klaus se quedó en silencio. "Sé que estás enamorado de mi, y todo el que es capaz de amar es capaz de ser salvado". Esas palabras le arrancaron lágrimas, lo hicieron sentir. Nunca le había puesto nombre a lo que le pasaba con Caroline, pero ella lo hizo bien. Si, la amaba. Era la única explicación para que haya dado su brazo a torcer, haya dejado de ser el implacable Klaus para salvar la vida de alguien que no debería significar nada para él.

\- Yo no.. - no sabía que decirle, por eso soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió - no sé amar.

\- Nadie sabe, solo se aprende - Caroline volvió a entrecerrar los ojos, en serio estaba muy cansada. "¿Me enseñarías?", pensó. "Caroline, ¿me enseñarías a amar?", se dijo mientras, sin resistirse, acarició su mejilla con ternura.

\- Descansa cielo. Descansa, cuidaré tu sueño.

\- Lo sé. Ahora sé que tú nunca me harías daño - sintió un nudo en la garganta. Ella confiaba suficiente en él como para dormir a su lado en esa habitación hechizada. Le dio un beso en la frente y se quedó contemplándola en silencio.

Se recostó en el piso y se quedó mirando el techo solo pensando. La amaba, quien lo diría. Amaba a esa chica, había vuelto a sentir. Siempre había dicho que la mayor debilidad de un vampiro era el amor, y eso seguía siendo cierto. Pero la amaba, la revelación lo había dejado turbado al principio. El amor era peligroso, y ya nada podía hacer al respecto cuando ya había caído en esa trampa.

* * *

alguien estuvo escuchando mucho Janis Joplin XD #okno

pero bueno, así alucino que fue lo siguiente que pasó esa noche, ojalá se hubiera visto más =(


	28. Chapter 28

**It must have been love**

Terminó. Ella misma le puso el punto final a todo lo que estaba pasando entre ellos y aún no podía creerlo. Se atrevió a decirle que esa sería la primera y la última vez que se vieran, le hizo prometer que no volvería más, que ahí acababa su historia. Era increíble como aún después de haber admitido que sentía algo por Klaus le costaba superar el miedo que sentía de sus sentimientos por él. Una vez Silas entró a su mente y le habló como Klaus. Aquella vez se sintió tan asustada que no pudo ni moverse de lo paralizada. "No tienes miedo de mi, tienes miedo de ti, de tus deseos oscuros". Esa era la pura verdad. Temía lo que Klaus le hacía sentir con su sola presencia. De como el corazón se ponía a latir con rapidez con sus miradas, o sus palabras. Como temblaba de miedo cuando estaban solos e intentaba cubrirlo con hostilidad y palabras hirientes para no tener que pensar que en cualquier momento cedería a sus deseos y se arrojaría a sus brazos.

Solo que al fin lo había hecho. Ese día Katherine había muerto y ellos de alguna forma lo celebraron. Acababa de regresar a casa después de lo sucedido en el bosque con Klaus y ella ya no sintió deseos de quedarse a seguir bebiendo en honor a la Petrova. Fue a casa, llenó la tina y ahí se quedó en silencio solo pensando. Lo hizo, rompió las barreras que ella misma inventó para alejarlo. Durante meses había visto los cambios de Klaus, sus consideraciones con ella, sus ojos mirándola siempre con ternura y hasta deseo, de sus palabras que para ella siempre eran hermosas. De sus promesas de ser su último amor, de esperarla así pasen cien años más. Si, había sido testigo de todo eso, una parte de ella lo reconocía y aceptaba que ella también lo deseaba, pero el temor de lo que él le provocaba le impidió acercarse a él. Por eso impuso una condición. Una primera y única vez.

"Y adiós", sintió un nudo en la garganta. No podía simplemente echar al olvido todo lo que sintió con Klaus aquella tarde en el bosque. Más que deseada, se sintió amada. Cerró los ojos, solo evocar un instante a su lado ya la hacía enrojecer y estremecerse, algo dentro de ella se volvía a encender. Hubiera deseado en realidad que esa tarde no acabe nunca, porque nunca hubiera deseado que esa maravilla termine. "Pero le dijiste adiós", pensó y sintió deseos de llorar. Él se fue, no volvería más, ese era el trato. De pronto se sintió idiota. De pronto se dio cuenta que lo que mojaba sus mejillas no era el agua de la ducha sino sus lágrimas. Porque pudo ser hermoso, pudo simplemente olvidarse de sus miedos y prejuicios, pudo decirle esa tarde que no la deje ir nunca. Pero lo echó de su vida como si no significara nada. Pudo haber sido un amor maravilloso que mantendría la llama encendida aunque pasen los años. Pero se había acabado y no volvería a verlo. No sabía si en verdad no quería volver a verlo.

Sólo tenía la certeza que aquello con Klaus pudo ser el gran amor con el que siempre soñó y que ella misma le dijo adiós. Se había acabado

* * *

eso pasa cuando te pones a escuchar Roxette T_T en fin! aunque tengo esperanzas de que ese no haya sido el final del Klaroline, al parecer para los personajes y la plec del mal es así, so de esta forma creo que pensó Caroline al finalizar el día de ese encuentro =(


	29. Chapter 29

**Little white lies (AU)**

\- Yo no fui, ¡te lo juro juradito! - dijo la pequeña Hope.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Entonces quién fue? - pregunto Klaus intentando ser paciente. Pero había un vidrio roto y no era el primero de la mansión que de un día a otro aparecía así misteriosamente. Y no es que le importara mucho que un vidrio se rompa o no, pero la idea es que Hope aprenda a controlarse y a ser responsable.

\- Fue Caroline - Klaus levantó una ceja. Imposible.

\- Vamos cielo, inventate otra.

\- ¡Es cierto! ¡Sino pregúntale! - Hope miró a un lado y señaló hacia la puerta, Caroline acababa de llegar - ¿Verdad Caroline? Fuiste tú quien rompió la ventana.

\- ¿Ah? Claro! Si, si, fui yo - admitió, aunque no parecía ser muy cierto eso.

\- ¿Y se puede saber como rompiste ese vidrio?

\- Estaba con mucha tensión - miró de reojo a Hope, esta asintió convencida - hace días que no apareces, Elijah ya me aburría diciendo que ya ibas a volver, Hope y yo estábamos desesperadas.

\- ¡Desesperadísimas! - afirmó la niña.

\- Y yo no sé, no pude más, cogí algo... creo que era un adorno. Lo estaba moviendo de un lado a otro y de pronto no pude contener la tensión, terminé arrojándolo por la ventana y ya.

\- ¿Y ya? ¿Nada más?

\- ¡Yo soy testigo! - gritó Hope y hasta dio un saltito. Klaus no pudo evitar sonreír, eso le sonaba a un mentirilla bien armada entre las dos pero ya que, no estaba para ponerse a discutir. Había estado fuera de New Orleans y había llegado hace una hora, después de ser recibido por toda su familia fue que se dio cuenta del pequeño detalle del vidrio roto.

\- Bien, hablaremos de esto luego, pequeño terremoto - dijo a Hope removiendo sus cabellos de un lado a otro.

\- En ese caso sería un temblorcito - sonrió. Se subió a un sofá y antes de irse de la habitación Klaus tuvo que encogerse un poco para recibir un tierno beso en la mejilla de parte de su hija. Luego la pequeña se fue dejando a la pareja sola.

\- ¿Sabes? Cuando me dijiste que sea reina no hablamos de dejarme sola por días.

\- Era necesario, lo sabes - ella asintió levemente pero aún así se veía ofuscada - Care, ven acá - y claro que fue. A su acostumbrada velocidad de vampira cerró la puerta y le puso llave. Klaus sonrió de lado y entendió, acto seguido corrió hacia ella y la empotró contra la pared. Caroline le sonrió con picardía y levantó una pierna a la altura de su cadera, rodeándolo con ella.

\- Hope no mintió, estaba desesperada. No te tenía, tú sabes que no puedo soportar tanto tiempo sin ti... así - la temperatura había subido en segundos.

\- Caroline, amor... no hagas esto, mi hija está al lado. No quiero tener que liberar tensiones y destrozar este lugar.

\- Creí que con 1000 años de experiencia podrías liberar mis tensiones y evitar que destroce todo - sin resistirse más la besó con ardor, sus manos tocaban al otro casi con desesperación, buscando piel que tocar, ropa que quitar, por sentir cuan caliente estaba el otro.

\- Voy a hacerte gritar, eso tenlo seguro.

\- ¿Y qué le diremos a Hope si escucha?

\- Que te estaba castigando por niña mala y romper la ventana - Caroline rio. Pues la mentirilla al final de todo fue bien.

* * *

ya sé que querían de más cositas de la queen viviendo en Nola con la beba XD y pues acá estuvo!


	30. Chapter 30

**Stay (UA)**

Sabía que era una chica muy joven, bueno vampira. Que era caprichosa a veces, engreída, que tenía ideas un tanto infantiles. Había madurado mucho, es cierto. Pero Klaus, por obvias razones, tenía mucha más experiencia y madurez para muchas cosas. Ella a veces no lograba entender las cosas que hacía, o por qué tenía que irse por varios días a arreglar asuntos de New Orleans, o las noches en que simplemente desaparecía porque algo, según él, los ponía en peligro.

No es que Klaus se fuera sin más, siempre trataba de darle una explicación, aunque sea al final cuando ella ya estaba ardiendo en rabia.

\- Siempre dices que soy tu prioridad, y no parece en realidad.

\- Solo escucha lo que dices, no me pones atención. Parece que no entendieras lo que hago, que estoy a cargo de esta ciudad, que tú y mi familia son todo lo que quiero, haré cualquier cosa para mantenerlos a salvo. No quieres entender.

\- Eres tú quien no me escucha - decía con cierta rabia, o engreimiento. Sabía que Klaus tenía razón, pero odiaba sentirse así, desplazada. Esta vez la había dejado plantada para la ópera. Ella había alistado todo, tenía los boletos, el palco, el vestido, las joyas. Hasta había escogido la ropa para él, sería una noche especial porque sería la primera vez para ella en una ópera. Y se arregló, se puso bella, lo esperó. Klaus no llegó esa noche y ella se la pasó rabiando y llorando. Y cuando intentó explicarle que Dhalia podía volver ella parecía no escucharlo, se puso a hacer una rabieta por todo lo arruinado.

\- Siempre dices que escucho lo que quiero, pero no es verdad. Me tratas como una niña que no entiende, pero yo si quiero hacerlo. Quiero ayudarte. No puedes dejarme acá sin darme explicación.

\- Caroline, siento haber cambiado una noche de ópera por días de tranquilidad para todos, ¿así estás más contenta? - dijo irritado. Creía saber por qué estaba así, hacía de todo por protegerlos y de pronto ella se portaba como una niña mimada.

\- Ese no es el punto. El punto es que debiste llamarme anoche y decirme donde estabas, yo lo hubiera entendido.

\- Te hubieras preocupado, no quiero que te sientas mal.

\- ¡Pero yo si quiero! No te pido que te quedes todo el tiempo a mi lado, te pido que si te vas a quedar conmigo, si vamos a estar juntos, tiene que ser en serio. Y tiene que ser todo, no puedes apartarme de tus asuntos importantes solo porque tienes miedo. Yo quiero entenderte, quiero ser parte de tu vida.

\- Lo eres - le dijo despacio. Se acercó un poco y acarició sus mejillas - eres toda mi vida, Caroline.

\- Quédate - le dijo también en voz baja. Notó como sus ojos se cubrían de algunas lágrimas - siempre te estoy extrañando, te necesito. No te vayas así, quédate conmigo. Y si no puedes quedarte conmigo, llévame.

\- Moriría antes que te pasara algo, no me pidas algo así.

\- Y tú no me dejes de lado, nada más. Quédate conmigo, pero con todo lo que eso implica. Incluso soportar a la barbie vampira bebé y sus rabietas - él sonrió. Acercó su rostro al de ella y le dio un tierno beso.

\- Algún día entenderás que eres la luz de mi vida, que me duele cada día que estoy lejos de ti y me lastima saber que te hago sentir que entender que te amo y que nunca he tenido a nadie como tú a mi lado, eres mi debilidad y todos lo saben, por eso te protegeré hasta la última gota de mi sangre, y por eso vivo con miedo de perderte. Pero haré lo que mi reina diga, porque la amo. Te mantendré al tanto de todo, solo ni sueñes que te dejaré venir conmigo siempre.

\- Al menos es un avance - ella sonrió y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Volvieron a besarse tierna y suavemente. La convivencia con el híbrido era a veces tan extraña y hermosa que la sacaba de quicio, pero por momentos como ese todo sacrificio valía la pena.

* * *

bueno, sigo en los casos de una hipotética convivencia Klarolinesca en Nola


	31. Chapter 31

**Sweet Emotion**

La conversación con Klaus había resultado ser más agradable de lo que pensó. La idea desde un inicio cuando aceptó que sería su cita para el día de Miss Mystic Falls había sido ser una distracción para él y mantener su postura de dama abandonada por el infeliz de Tyler, a quien por cierto seguía queriendo. Y si se supone que era así quizá debería siquiera preocuparse de saber con quien estaba o que estaba haciendo. En realidad hace varias horas que se había olvidado de Tyler.

Después de las risas sobre su discurso de Miss Mystic Falls y del champagne habían empezado a hablar de otras cosas. Klaus le contó sobre los primeros concursos de bellezas que recordaba y ella lo escuchó con mucho interés. Mientras lo oía hablar se preguntó si quizá algún día, de acá a unos cien o doscientos años (si es que seguía vivía) hablaría también con un vampiro o vampira bebé y le contaría como era la vida en esos años. Quizá esa persona también la miraría fascinada escuchando historias de tiempos remotos que solo había conocido en los libros de historia.

\- ¿Vamos a dar un paseo? - propuso él y Caroline asintió - me gustan los atardeceres.

\- Y a mi los amaneceres.

\- Es porque eres muy joven. A todos los jóvenes les gusta ver el amanecer, les da esperanza.

\- ¿Y cuál es la diferencia con los atardeceres?

\- También hay esperanza, porque sabes que el sol volverá a salir al día siguiente. Pero hay nostalgia del día que se fue. Sobre todo si ha sido un día maravilloso con una perfecta compañía - Caroline sonrió, se sintió halagada de alguna forma. Él le tendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. La tomó, su mano era fuerte y firme. Luego lo tomó del brazo y comenzaron a caminar tranquilos colina abajo.

\- Cuéntame más - le pidió ella - ¿Cómo era este lado de la ciudad en tus tiempos?

\- Bueno, acá había un lago. Más bien laguna. Al parecer se secó rápido.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, era pequeña. Pero se nota. No ves esta parte del terreno un poco hundida? - Caroline miró bien. Si, parecía que era cierto.

\- No tenía idea de eso, no ha salido en ningún libro de geografía local.

\- Yo puedo ser tu libro de geografía local - ella rió. Siguieron avanzando, caminando del brazo. Como un matrimonio, una pareja perfecta. Klaus tenía razón, los atardeceres eran muy bellos. Llegados a cierto punto se separaron, ella tenía que volver a ver temas de la organización. Se quedaron frente a frente, no muy lejos uno del otro y sin ganas de despedirse en serio - me preguntaste si alguna vez había deseado ser humano - ella asintió levemente. Klaus le habló de una excursión en los andes y del sonido hermoso del corazón acelerado de un colibrí latiendo a mil por hora. Como ese pequeño ser vivía y luchaba día a día, sintiendo ese latir incesante. Sintiéndose vivo. Y ahí deseó ser humano aunque sea un momento. "Para sentirse vivo", pensó Caroline, pero no lo dijo.

\- Gracias por la compañía hoy, Klaus. Ha ido mejor de lo que pensaba.

\- Estoy para complacerte, amor - él sonrió. Sus ojos brillaban. Sabía que le había hecho una confesión que salía de lo más profundo de su corazón. Algo muy privado que no encajaba con el Klaus cruel que todos conocían. Pero algo hermoso. Sabía que había alguien hermoso dentro de él, alguien que solo se manifestaba con ella.

\- Adiós Klaus.

\- Adiós Caroline - se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, al parecer. Solo que se acercó mucho. Caroline se sintió nerviosa, Klaus estaba muy cerca. Su rostro se acercaba. Y él la miraba a la expectativa, con temor de dar o no ese paso. Sus narices se rozaron apenas un poco, sintió su respiración. Sin querer Caroline cerró los ojos. Tenía temor de eso, pero una parte de ella deseaba sentir sus labios. Contuvo la respiración y segundos después sintió un suave y rápido beso en su mejilla - gracias por hoy, Caroline - le dijo despacio. La miraba a los ojos de esa forma que la hacía sentirse especial.

\- Gracias a ti - le dijo de corazón. Él sonrió y se alejó. Si que había sido un día hermoso. Klaus tenía razón, los atardeceres tenían esperanza, mucha nostalgia y cierta pena cuando se acababa un día que había sido maravilloso con la compañía perfecta.

* * *

awwwwwwww es mi capi fav, a propósito de ese still que salió para el capi de la cita de un aparente beso pero que nunca se vio nada, ni un acercamiendo =( PUTOS TODOS


	32. Chapter 32

**Boys boys boys (UA)**

\- Parece un alien.

\- Klaus, ¡cállate!

\- Pero es que no tiene forma - le dijo frunciendo el ceño. Había sido idea de Caroline eso de la ecografía. Le había dicho que no confiaba en esa predicción de brujas sobre el sexo de su bebé y quería estar segura, además quería verlo. Él se había negado al principio diciendo que no se vería nada, que solo eran imágenes raras que solo los médicos entendían, que no quería que todo New Orleans se entere de su embarazo y cosas así. Finalmente Elijah y Rebekah lo convencieron diciéndole que era lo mejor para ver que todo esté en orden con el bebé.

\- Si tiene, mira, esa es su cabecita, ¿acaso no es más que obvio? - asintió sin muchas ganas. Apenas empezaba a notarle la forma. Y definitivamente no se ganaría el premio al padre del año si lo primero que decía de su bebé es que parecía un alien.

\- Bueno, ya algo se nota - admitió. Empezó a verlo fijamente y a tratar de descifrar su forma. Ahí estaba su cabecita, sus brazitos, sus piernas. Su pequeñito ahí, frente a sus ojos.

\- Dentro de poco ya podrá hacerse la 4D - comentó el ecógrafo - lo verán mucho mejor ¿Sabe señor Mikaelson? No es el primer padre que dice que su hijo parece un alien.

\- ¿Ves? No estaba tan lejos de la realidad.

\- Pesado - Caroline le sonrió y le dio un golpe ligero en el brazo. Él también sonrió, tomó su mano y la apretó despacio. Ambos tenían la vista fija en la pantalla.

\- ¿Y cómo está? - preguntó Klaus tímidamente. No sabía ni que cosa preguntar, jamás se había planteado ser padre y todo aquello era un mundo totalmente distinto. Empezando por la convivencia con Caroline y sus antojos de embarazada, por las lecturas diarias, casi religiosas de "¿Qué esperar cuando se está esperando?" entre otras cosas que, de cierta forma, le intimidaban.

\- Perfecto - dijo el ecógrafo - Está en su peso, no tiene ninguna malformación, todo está en orden. Claro que dentro de poco tendremos que hacer otras pruebas para asegurarnos, pero lo veo en perfecto estado.

\- ¿Ya se puede saber el sexo? - preguntó Caroline ansiosa. La sintió apretar más su mano, él también lo hizo. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron. Klaus se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente. Tenerla a su lado, despertar con ella cada mañana, cuidarla y mimarla. Eso era perfecto. Y aunque tener un hijo le daba miedo (no solo por los peligros de los que podía ser victima, sino por sus traumas con Mikael entre otros temores), una parte de él se sentía feliz de que Caroline sea la madre.

\- Un momento - tardó varios segundos que parecieron eternos. Los padres, ansiosos, se apretaban las manos esperando una palabra - varón. Será varón.

\- Oh no... un pequeño Klausito - bromeó Caroline. Su sonrisa se hizo amplia. Él también sonrió. Un hijo varón. Un niñito. Ya hasta podía verlo, sería hermoso verlo crecer.

\- Deberías sentirte honrada, amor - bromeó también. Solo entonces notó que los ojos de Caroline estaban cristalizados por lágrimas de emoción. Él sonreía orgulloso. Si, un pequeño Klausito. O "Carolino". Sonaba gracioso

* * *

me muiro XD siguiendo el drabble que había escrito anteriormente sobre una hipotética Caroline embarazada en lugar de Hayley, pues salió este :D


	33. Chapter 33

**You don't know my name (UA)***

Suspiró. Él acababa de entrar al restaurante y esta vez acompañado por otros hombres igual de elegantes que él. Caroline lo vio entrar y no dijo nada, estaba ocupado atendiendo a otra mesa, se distrajo y tuvo que a pedir a los clientes que repitan la orden. Arrancó la hoja del pedido y lo entregó a quien correspondía. Guardó la comanda y se fue a un lado. Ni siquiera podía acercarse a él porque ya otro camarero estaba atendiéndolo.

Caroline sabía perfectamente quien era él, Klaus Mikaelson, un próspero empresario que a veces llevaba a sus clientes en algún almuerzo o cena de negocios, a veces pasaba por ahí para almorzar solo, o para el after office. Ella lo había atendido un par de veces y para su desgracia siempre lo había cogido en un mal momento. En plena conversación telefónica, o con algún cliente insistente que apenas lo dejaba hablar. Y ella quería creer que cada vez que se encontraban, al menos brevemente, había "algo" entre ellos. Como una atracción quizá. Se miraban a los ojos, sonreían discretamente, Pero nada más.

Ella era una simple camarera, él un hombre exitoso. Si quizá algún día se fijaba en ella era solo para llevársela a la cama. Ni siquiera había intentado hablarle, o darle a entender que le gustaba. Y ella que vivía fantaseando con ese hombre, soñando que la tomaba de las manos, que se acercaba a mirarla con esos ojos tan maravillosos y su mirada intensa se posaba en ella dejándola sin aliento. Se quedaba a veces mirando a lo lejos sus labios y soñaba con sus besos, comiéndose sus labios y recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Pero solo era eso, fantasías y nada más.

\- Pero no sabes mi nombre - se dijo triste mientras él sonreía hablando con un cliente. Pensar en eso le dejaba una sensación horrible en el pecho, le dolía. Suspiró sonoramente, tenía que volver al trabajo. Solo lo miró una vez más. El corazón empezó a latirle acelerado y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Por alguna razón sintió que esta vez era diferente y mucho mejor de lo que jamás hubiera pasado. La gente a su alrededor seguía hablando, pero él la quedó viendo. No se movía, sus ojos estaban fijos en ella, todo su cuerpo temblaba de emoción. Le sonrió, tenía una sonrisa maravillosa, sentía que se derretía.

Una de sus compañeras le dio un golpecito para que reaccione y así lo hizo. Con mucho pesar volvió al trabajo, ese día le tocaba cierre del restaurante. Trabajó tratando de distraerse y apartar de su mente aquellos ojos de Klaus Mikaelson mirándola intensamente. El restaurante estaba ya por cerrar y aún quedaban clientes, incluso él. Caroline fue a quitarse el uniforme, se cambió y ya estaba lista para ir a casa. Había sido un día largo, lo único que quería era dormir. Afuera estaba oscuro y ella solo esperaba no tardar en encontrar un taxi. Se quedó unos minutos esperando, estaba cerca del estacionamiento del restaurante. Fue entonces que un auto salió y pasó cerca de ella hasta detenerse. La ventana se bajó y una vez más se sintió paralizada. Era él.

\- ¿Necesita ayuda, señorita?

\- Ehhh... - sentía que se le trababa la lengua, estaba realmente nerviosa. Estaba al borde de un colapso - estoy... estoy bien, descuide señor.

\- No parece - sonreía. Por todos los cielos, ¡era tan perfecto! - te llamas Caroline, ¿verdad? - asintió rápidamente. Su corazón se llenó de alegría. Él sabía su nombre - puedo darte un aventón si deseas.

\- No creo que vivamos en la misma zona, señor. No quiero incomodarlo.

\- No lo haces. Vamos, sube. Solo intento ser amable. Si deseas solo te llevaré a una zona más iluminada, ¿si? - asintió. No podía negarse a nada de lo que él le pidiera. Ese hombre era un sueño.

\- Gracias - abrió la puerta del auto y entró. Si, quizá a veces los sueños podían hacerse realidad.

* * *

Canción: You don't know my name - Alicia Keys

* * *

AMORES DE MI VIDA ! Lo siento =( no he podido escribir un carajo estos días, la chamba está recargadísima y yo me quiero tirar de un puente.

Bueno espero les haya gustado, lo escribí escuchando a mi Alicia


	34. Chapter 34

**For Good**

Había ido hasta allá solo por ella. No pensó que teniendo tantas responsabilidades en New Orleans sería capaz de dejar todo al menos un día, coger un vuelo, llegar a Mystic Falls e ir a su graduación. Hace varios días que no sabía nada de ella, semanas en realidad. Partió pensando que volvería pronto, que sería un viaje casual a New Orleans a donde no había vuelto desde el incendio y se encontró con tremendas sorpresas. Una hija en camino, Marcel, un reino por reconquistar, brujas. Cada día que pasaba el recuerdo de Caroline se iba alejando. Entre tantas preocupaciones y pendientes era muy poco el tiempo que tenía para pensar en ella. Y cuando lo hacía solo sentía una especie de dolor. Ella nunca le había pertenecido, jamás habían tenido nada en realidad. Klaus sabía que Caroline no estaba preparada para aceptar que sentía algo por él, y él tampoco se quedaba atrás. No le había dicho ni una sola vez que la amaba.

Pero Caroline se graduaba ese día y no podía fallarle. Era un día especial para ella, el paso a una nueva etapa. Ella apenas estaba iniciando su maravillosa vida, él a veces se sentía un moribundo. Quizá esa era una de las razones por las que la quería tanto, no solo era luz, era energía, felicidad, esa vitalidad y alegría de vivir que le faltaba. No sabía por qué el destino la había puesto en su camino, por qué de pronto en el ocaso de su vida le enviaba un rayo de luz que nunca podría tener entre sus dedos. Había escuchado que hay gente que llega a tu vida por corto tiempo y la marca para siempre. Y que gracias a esas personas cambias para bien.

Puede que nunca más se vuelvan a ver, pero él tenía que hacerle saber antes de irse lo mucho que la quería en verdad, aunque sea de una forma que no la incomode. Que ella significaba mucho para él, que solo su presencia aliviaba su alma atormentada. Aunque Caroline no quisiera creerlo, le había enseñado mucho. Muchos se habían dado cuenta de su cambio, incluso ella aunque no lo aceptaba. Y él en verdad creía que había cambiado para bien solo por ella. Aunque no fuera suya, aunque no estuvieran juntos, siempre estaría agradecido por haberla conocido.

Estaban solos, la ceremonia había acabado. Era de noche y ya deberían irse. Le había salvado la vida a ella y a sus amigos justo a tiempo. Había visto con orgullo a su chica graduarse, recibir la diploma y la medalla. En verdad le deseaba que tuviera un futuro brillante, se lo merecía. Le dijo brevemente sus intenciones reales, que por supuesto, que vaya con él a New Orleans. Ella se puso incómoda un instante. Pero él no quería eso, no quería siquiera hacerle más daño. Por ella olvidaba todos los rencores. Le dijo que Tyler podía volver a Mystic Falls. Caroline sonrió. Por primera vez no estaba siendo egoísta, y aunque eso iba en contra de sus deseos, ver feliz a Caroline era suficiente.

\- Él es tu primer amor, yo intentaré de ser el último - los ojos de Caroline brillaron cuando le dijo aquello. Moría por sus labios, moría por toda ella. Pero la amaba y respetaba, estaba dispuesto a esperar lo que sea necesario. Y por eso solo le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Con todo su amor - felicidades Caroline.

* * *

awwwwwwwwww la despedida en la graduación =( #lloro


	35. Chapter 35

**Boggie Wonderland**

Aunque sea por unos minutos su cuerpo se hacía extrañar. Haber escogido el cuerpo de ese maestro no había sido tan mala idea después de todo, confiaban en él y sabía de primera mano todo lo que tramaban. Ilusos. Vampiros que no tenían ni la mitad de sus años creyendo que podrían con él, ¿había algo más patético? Claro que si, verlos creer que tenían el control cuando él todo el rato había hecho lo que había querido. Y ahora ese baile en la escuela, todos a la expectativa, esperando que "Klaus" apareciera cuando en realidad estaba entre ellos hace buen rato. Estaba animado, todo salía exactamente como quería. La doble Petrova estaba ahí, tenía a la bruja, al vampiro, al hombre lobo. Si, todos los ingredientes listos ¿Qué podía hacer aparte de meterles terror? Claro, divertirse un profesor Alaric era el alma de la fiesta de pronto, en fin, él solo quería celebrar a medias que pronto sería un híbrido completo. Los sesenta, ah si, buena época. Prefería los setentas, esos royos hippies nunca le agradaron del todo. Aún así no estaba de más moverse un poco al ritmo de la música. Una chica quien supuestamente era su alumna se acercó e intentó bailar con él, se hizo el respetuoso, al verdad es que no le interesaba para nada. Arqueó una ceja de pronto "Boggie Wonderland", pensó. Esa canción era de los setenta, ¿por qué lo habían puesto? Ah, Djs idiotas, no saben diferencias una época de la otra. "Pero es buena", sonrió. Claro, era imposible no hacer el boggie woggie y más cuando había mucho que celebrar. Se movió un poco, oh si, qué buena música. - Ric, ¿qué se supone que haces? - se giró al escuchar que lo llamaban, bueno al dueño del cuerpo - una belleza rubia vestida de Jackie Kennedy lo miraba de manera reprobatoria. Al parecer era amiga de sus contrincantes, ¿cómo es que no la había visto antes? - le sonrió. Era una muchacha preciosa.

\- Es "Earth, Wind and Fire", amor ¿Cómo esperas que reaccione?  
\- ¿Te parece que tengo 1000 años para conocer esas canciones? - dijo con un tono más divertido. "Yo si amor, yo si que los tengo".  
\- No tienes que saberlo, solo sentirlo ¿Bailas?  
\- ¿Cómo se supone que se baila eso? ¿Y no se supone que estamos en una situación crítica?  
\- Vamos amor, no seas aguafiestas - no se le ocurrió pensar que la chica encontraria extraña esa muletilla, "amor". Pero la joven finalmente sonrió y tomó su mano. Vaya, su piel era muy suave. La chica era bellísima, encantadora. Le gustaría saber como se llamaba, no tenía idea. Ella imitió por un momento algún movimiento disco que había aprendido por ahí y luego rió. Klaus le dio un giro

_Todo el amor en el mundo no se puede ir, toda la necesidad de ser amado no puede estar equivocada. Todos los discos están sonando y mi corazón sigue diciendo..._

\- Wonderland. Dance, boggie woggie dance - canturreó él con la voz de otro hombre. La joven rió. En verdad moría por saber su nombre, pero sería idiota preguntarlo cuando se supone ya se conocían.  
\- Alguien parece sentirse en su baile de graduación.  
\- Como crees, nunca tan antiguo - bromeó él también.  
\- Boggie woggie dance - cantó ella también - creo que me la voy a bajar. Pega mucho.  
\- Es genial.  
\- Si - ella revisó su móvil un momento. Y Klaus reaccionó. Se había distraído hablando mucho con esa rubia. Era hermosa claro, pero no podía desviarse del objetivo. Esa noche era crucial. Solo que ella, vaya... bueno, tenerla al frente y hasta haber bailado brevemente con ella no es que haya sido cosa para despreciar. "Es encantadora", se dijo mirándola fijamente. La llamaron, ella contestó.  
\- Caroline, ¿dónde estás? Tenemos problemas.  
\- Ya voy, espérame. Quédate atento - le dijo y luego salió corriendo entre la gente. Ya había escuchado lo que quería.¿Cómo

se llamaba la hermosa criatura con la que bailó el boggie boggie?

Caroline. Caroline. Aquella rubia preciosa se llamaba Caroline. No lo olvidaría nunca.

* * *

por un momento me permití alucinar que aquella vez en el baile de los sesentas cuando Klaus estaba en el cuerpo de Alaric conoció de cerca a Caroline y se quedó *-* y si, todo esto tiene relación en que me haya puesto a escuchar música disco XD LOL dance (8) boggie woggie dance (8) dios! es tan pegajosa #okno


	36. Chapter 36

**I hate this part**

Aún no podía creer lo que había sido capaz de hacer. Había sido todo muy rápido y en realidad una decisión precipitada. Las mató a todas. Doce brujas muertas, tuvo que hacerlo para salvar a Bonnie. Nunca había hecho algo como eso, mató al inicio cuando se hizo vampira pero luego logró controlarse. Pero había vuelto a matar y de pronto se sentía mal. Era una vampira después de todo, por más que había intentado aferrarse a su humanidad era hora que ya lo aceptara. No era especial. No era un pilar de la moral. Era una depredadora y asesina como todos. Como Stefan, Damon, Katherine. Como siquiera era capaz de moverse mientras él se dedicaba a limpiar el desastre que ella causó. En silencio Klaus cogió una pala y se dio el trabajo de cavar tumbas para las brujas asesinadas.

Ella sabía que su deber también era ayudarlo, que tenía que ser ella quien haga aquello, ella las había asesinado. Pero hasta tenía miedo de tocarlas, de verlas y saber que había acabado con vidas inocentes. "No del todo, iban a matar a Bonnie, tenías que hacerlo". Eso no logró hacerla sentir mejor, todo lo contrario. Sentía que estaba buscando excusas para justificar esos asesinatos.

\- Ya voy a terminar - anunció Klaus, Caroline miró a un lado sin querer y vio que faltaban solo dos cuerpos por enterrar.

\- Ajá - "después de todo no somos muy diferentes tú y yo", se dijo. Él ya se lo había dicho pero no quiso creerlo. Ella también era una asesina

\- Klaus...

\- ¿Si?- ¿Crees que hice lo correcto? ¿Que era lo que tocaba hacer?

\- No estoy seguro. Si quizá no hubieras impedido que detengan a Bonnie no tendríamos el peligro de Silas más cerca que antes. Pero era tu amiga, así que desde ese punto de vista, si. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer.

\- ¿Y por qué no logro sentirme mejor? - intentó controlar sus lágrimas. Estaba a punto de estallar. Necesitaba con urgencia sentirse comprendida. Él se acercó despacio a ella y la miró, Caroline aún mantenía la vista en el piso.

\- Porque has hecho algo de lo que creías no eras capaz, algo que siempre has criticado. Has ido contra tus propias creencias por proteger a tu amiga y eso te duele - ella asintió levemente, era verdad. Mamá una vez le había dicho que nunca se dice "de esta agua no he de beber" porque nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar. Y esa frase aplicaba más que nunca - pero lo superarás. Eres joven, comprenderás pronto que a veces los sacrificios son necesarios, por más que duela - ella levantó la mirada, Klaus aún sostenía la pala. Durante toda su labor de enterrador se la había pasado mirándola con cara de molestia por haber arruinado todo, pero ahora la miraba comprensivo.

\- ¿Lo crees?

\- Estoy seguro. A todos nos pasa lo mismo. No tienes idea de lo horrible que me sentí la primera vez que maté por proteger a mis hermanos. Esa vez fue Rebekah.

\- Hace mucho supongo.

\- Mucho, ¿sabes Caroline? Todos nosotros tuvimos un buen corazón alguna vez.

\- ¿Qué te pasó? - Klaus estuvo en silencio un momento, luego la miró. Se acercó un poco más sin dejar de mirarla. Caroline se sentía tan hipnotizada con su mirada que no se dio cuenta que él había tomado sus manos y las apretaba despacio.

\- Lo hice por ellos, por mi. Y después ya no pude controlarme. Con los años ya no se puede Caroline, y te pierdes a ti mismo sin darte cuenta de nada.  
\- ¿Y qué te hizo volver? - preguntó ella suavemente. Él pareció sorprendido con esa pregunta, hasta ella misma. Una parte de ella reconocía al fin que Klaus había cambiado pero no quiso aceptarlo antes.  
\- La luz siempre ilumina las tinieblas. Tu luz me iluminó - no supo que decir. Sin querer soltó un suspiro. Todo eso era muy extraño, estaban rodeados de cadáveres de las brujas que ella misma mató, se sentía mal pero él estaba ahí para confortarla - tú brillas Caroline. Superarás esto, no serás como yo. Siempre serás mejor que yo - sin querer lloró. Después de lo que había hecho no se consideraba mejor que ó, y sintió sus brazos rodeándola para consolarla. Se aferró a su pecho y se consoló con él. Odiaba sentir que estaba cambiando, odiaba esa parte de ser vampiro. Pero también había descubierto que por más que lo intentara ya no podía odiar a Klaus.

* * *

buenoooo aquel capi no fue así, pero me hubiera gustado que lo sea, estaban tan cerca y pudieron haber tenido otro entendimiento =( pero en fin, así son las cosas :D


	37. Chapter 37

**Can't fight this feeling**

\- ¿Qué te traes, Klaus? - preguntó ella mientras seguían subiendo en la montaña - como no haya una laguna para refrescarme te mato.  
\- Vamos, sigue subiendo.  
\- Estoy cansada.  
\- Eres vampira Caroline, no inventes excusas.  
\- Bien, entonces solo estoy aburrida.  
\- Ven acá - ella soltó un gritito de sorpresa y luego rió cuando la cargó y subió con ella por la montaña.  
\- Mucho mejor - le sonrió. Klaus se detuvo un momento para darle un beso. Se habían tomado unos días de vacaciones después de tanto asunto pendiente en New Orleans. Hace unos meses que vivían juntos en su hogar en aquella ciudad, pero habían tenido muy poco tiempo para pasar momentos bellos como aquel. Completamente solos, divirtiéndose y teniendo aventuras. Habían tenido ganas de ir a Europa pero no había tiempo para tomar un avión, lo mejor era el mismo país. Así que se fueron a Yellowstone. Era primavera y el sitio estaba precioso. Klaus pensó que ella preferiría alguna ciudad, pero la idea de Caroline había sido un sitio donde estén absolutamente solos sin que nadie los moleste, y era tan linda y joven que aún le seguía haciendo gracia acampar, así que ¿por qué no? Sería lindo después de todo.  
\- Es aquí - Klaus se detuvo y la dejó en el piso. Al fin llegaron.  
\- Veamos... - dio un vistazo alrededor y quedó asombrada, al fin entendió por qué Klaus insistía en subir. Tenían una hermosa vista panorámica, el ambiente era puro y reinaba el silencio. Una suave briza llegó y movió sus cabellos. Caroline sonrió y abrió los brazos mientras cerraba los ojos - me siento una reina acá.  
\- Ya eres una reina.  
\- Hablaba de otro tipo de reinado.  
\- ¿No te basta ser la reina de mi vida? - ella se giró y sonrió. Se apresuró en abrazarlo, le dio un beso.  
\- Es el único reinado que quiero tener.  
\- ¿Para siempre?  
\- Claro que si - un nuevo beso. Sus frentes quedaron muy unidas, ella cerró los ojos mientras sentía sus suaves caricias. en su rostro. Le pareció sentir algo extraño, así que se separó un poco. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron había otra cosa más brillante frente de ella. Un anillo hermoso, un delicado brillante. Un anillo de matrimonio. Se quedó paralizada.  
\- Te amo, Caroline. Y quiero que estés conmigo para siempre, que seas la señora Mikaelson.  
\- Klaus...  
\- Escucha . se notaba nervioso. Caroline tenía los ojos rojos, contenía las lágrimas de emoción - te amo, eres la reina de mi vida y quiero que todos lo sepan. Sé que es simbólico, pero quisiera que tú pues... pensaba... pensaba dártelo en Europa, solo no sé... lo traje hoy, no pude contenerme, sé que no es un momento especial pero...  
\- ¿Cómo que no es especial? Me acabas de pedir matrimonio, ¿y me dices que no es especial?  
\- No sé ni lo que estoy diciendo - sonreía. No recordaba haberlo visto tan feliz antes - ¿te casas conmigo Caroline? - ella se quedó en silencio unos segundos procesando la información. Ellos dos en la cima de una montaña con el mundo a sus pies. Él su rey, ella la reina. Claro que quería ser suya para siempre - lo besó, se besaron con intensidad. Sonrientes y con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos Caroline dejó que le ponga el anillo. Si, sería oficialmente la señora Mikaelson.

* * *

por ahí me habían solicitado un klaus pidiendo matrimonio, pues acá estuvo XD


	38. Chapter 38

**Love in an elevator (UA)**

\- Odio esto - dijo Caroline apenas la puerta se cerró - ya sabes mi teoría sobre los ascensores.

\- No amor, no la sé.

\- Los ascensores son para gordos y vagos. No teníamos necesidad de esto Klaus, debimos tomar las escaleras.

\- La idea era llegar rápido.

\- No estamos llegando rápido - el ascensor se detuvo en el piso 5 y dos personas bajaron. Ellos estaban al fondo, solo quedaban dos personas más y a ellos al menos unos 10 pisos de viaje - ¡Esta cosa se detiene cada minuto!

\- Iba a ser peor, ¿acaso querías llegar a la junta agotada y con los tacos en la mano? - dijo en tono burlón, ella lo miró molesta y suspiró exasperada. Piso 8, el ascensor acababa de detenerse otra vez y las dos personas que restaban acababan de bajar.

\- No vamos a llegar nunca, mejor bajamos en el siguiente - dijo apenas las puertas se cerraron.

\- Ya falta poco Care, no seas impaciente.

\- Pues esta cosa me quita la paciencia - algo desesperada empezó a apretar el botón para abrir la puerta, el ascensor se paró claro. En realidad se detuvo, se tambaleó un poco y las luces parpadearon, Caroline soltó un grito - te dije que esperaras.

\- ¿Qué rayos ha pasado?

\- Se detuvo. Pero tranquila, ya me ha pasado. Este ascensor tiene como 30 años, estas cosas son frecuentes.

\- ¡Niklaus Mikaelson! ¿Sabías que este ascensor se para y has tenido el descaro de hacerme subir? ¿Es qué querías matarme o que? ¡Serás desgraciado!

\- Calma, esto ya va a pasar, solo tenemos..

\- ¡No me digas que hacer! Estamos atorados en un puto ascensor y tú... - quería seguirle reclamando, pero Klaus tenía otros planes. La acorraló contra el fondo del ascensor apretando todo su cuerpo contra el suyo. Pasó una mano atrás de su cuello y atrajo su rostro. La besó ardientemente, la dejó sin respirar. Caroline no podía ni reaccionar. Cierto que había coqueteo entre ambos, trabajaban juntos y se gustaban, la atracción estaba y hasta el momento no habían dado ningún paso para acercarse más. Y al fin había llegado el momento. Una mano de Klaus pasó hacia adelante y apretó uno de sus senos, eso lejos de ofenderla le encantó. Quería que la siga tocando, eso le estaba gustando mucho. Nunca lo había hecho en un elevador y quería probar. Los dos se tenían gana hace rato y no tenían por qué detenerse. Klaus se separó apenas un poco y Caroline aprovechó para abrir su saco y pasear provocativamente sus manos por el pecho del hombre, bajar lentamente hasta su cinturón como si pretendiera sacarlo. Ambos se miraron cómplices y sonrieron. Una vez más se besaron, los labios de Klaus parecían estar hechos de fuego, eran simplemente deliciosos, la estaba volviendo loca. El cinturón iba siendo quitado, subió su falda, Klaus buscaba hacerse paso debajo de las bragas. Caroline soltó un gemido cuando la acarició ahí. Apenas duró unos gloriosos segundos cuando el ascensor empezó a moverse otra vez. Los besos no se detuvieron, aquella postura tampoco. Fue Klaus quien miró de reojo el piso, ya estaban por llegar.

\- Luego seguimos, amor - dijo guiñándole un ojo. Ella sonrió y se acomodó el vestido mientras él hacía lo propio con su ropa. El ascensor se abrió y ellos ya estaban en su estado aparentemente normal. Por suerte no había nadie en el pasillo. Caroline fue la primera en salir. Miró de reojo a Klaus y volvieron a sonreír. Le gustaría repetir el plato, ahora si le gustaban los ascensores.

* * *

me extrañaron? XD como rica habla, no había tenido tiempo de escribir de estos, pero acá tienen uno más :D lo que causa escuchar Aerosmith XD


	39. Chapter 39

**Stardust**

Por más que luchara por apartarla de su mente no lograba olvidarla. Klaus tenía bien claro que lo de él y Caroline estaba olvidado, o mejor dicho, tenía que estar olvidado. Aunque él había prometido ser su último amor también había prometido no volver a Mystic Falls. Una parte de él sabía que eso era mejor, él tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer y conforme pasaba el tiempo en lugar de que las cosas se vayan calmando todo se tornaba peor. New Orleans era un problema de nunca acabar y Caroline no pertenecía a ese lugar. Suficiente con su hija, no podía permitirse más debilidades. Y Caroline era una gran debilidad, todos ya saben que si querían hacerle daño solo tenían que coger a su hija ¿Qué pasaría si se enteraban de Caroline? No, no había forma de que la traiga a su mundo solo para ponerla en peligro.

Quizá era por eso que nunca la nombraba ni pensaba hacerlo. Era mejor que nadie supiera de ella. El tiempo pasaba, y a veces el recuerdo de Caroline era tan lejano que la idea de un futuro y eterno amor parecía solo una ilusión. Habían días que su recuerdo venía con mucha ternura y esperanzas, otros días en que pensaba que tenía que olvidarla. Caroline no estaba lista para él, quizá nunca lo estaría. Ella era joven y vivía su vida, no tenía por qué atarse a un ser como él que tanta destrucción había causado. Él también tenía que vivir su vida, no podía vivir con esperanzas infundadas. Solo que cuando miraba a Camille no hacía otra cosa que ver a Caroline en ella. Era inútil, no podía intentarlo con nadie nuevo porque Caroline estaba clavada en su corazón.

Ellos dos tan diferentes e iguales a la vez. Se preguntaba si algún día la volvería a ver y si era así cuando sería aquello. Nunca le había dicho mirándola a los ojos que la amaba aunque sus acciones y el maravilloso encuentro de esa tarde en el bosque lo dejaron claro. No podía sacar de su mente el momento en que al fin sus almas y cuerpos se encontraron porque fue más que un sueño hecho realidad. Él la amaba tanto, sabia que ella siempre había querido ser la primera opción, y con él en serio lo sería. Su reina, la única. Él podría hacerla feliz si lo dejaba, ella le daría ese brillo que tanto amaba, su luz que lo atraía y lo hacia feliz. Ojalá hubieran esperanzas. Se preguntaba hasta cuando seguiría así, ignorando sus sentimientos, pretendiendo que Caroline no existió. Ojalá pudiera verla pronto, ojalá ella también se acordara de él. Ojalá amar pudiera ser más simple.

* * *

y más o menos así alucino que piensa Klaus sobre su relación con Caroline ahora que todo parece tan lejano =(


	40. Chapter 40

**First Date (UA)  
**

\- ¿Así está bien?

\- Espera, deja ponerte más labial - Hope asintió. Tenía 15 años y su primera cita sería esa noche. Caroline la ayudó a vestirse y ahora con el maquillaje. Estaba francamente nerviosa, papá no sabía nada de esa cita con aquel hombre lobo, su madre algo sabía pero nada más. Era a Caroline a quien le había confiado su secreto y esta estuvo convencida que Klaus iba a dar el grito al cielo. En realidad lo iba a dar de todas maneras cuando se entere que su hija iba a tener una cita. Así que Caroline se iba a prestar de alcahueta y la acompañaría a la cita, la esperaría cerca y luego regresarían juntas - listo, te ves perfecta - Hope vio su reflejo y sonrió. Se veía muy linda esa noche en verdad.

\- Care... ¿crees que esto le molestará a papá? No quiero que pelee contigo por mi culpa.

\- No tendría por qué enterarse.

\- Papá siempre se entera de todo al final, lo sabes - Caroline asintió apenas. Durante esos años había visto a papá y su "madrastra" discutir varias veces, en algunas ocasiones de maneras muy fuertes, al final siempre su amor lograba vencer esas diferencias. Caroline seguía ahí, no los abandonó nunca. Era una segunda madre para ella, era su amiga y cómplice. Y la verdad es que le gustaba ver a Caroline y su padre juntos. Nunca tuvo esperanzas de una reconciliación con su madre, bastaba ver a papá y su reina para darse cuenta que pensar eso era inútil. A veces Hope pensaba que quisiera encontrar a alguien como papá y enamorarse así como ellos.

\- Bueno, andando de una vez.

\- ¿A dónde? - las dos casi lanzan un grito cuando Klaus apareció de la nada delante de ellas.

\- De... de compras Klaus, vamos de compras - dijo Caroline de la manera más natural posible.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Tan arreglada de compras? ¿De verdad Hope? - había en su tono de voz algo de reproche. Hope hasta pensó que en realidad papá ya sabia la verdad y esperaba que se lo diga. No le gustaba mentirle, pero también tenía miedo. Sabía que si para tía Bekah nadie había sido suficiente, mucho menos para su hija. Y aún así diría la verdad, no quería que Caroline tenga problemas por su culpa.

\- Me voy a una cita papá.

\- ¿Una cita? - dijo cruzándose de brazos - ¿se puede saber con quien?

\- Se llama Harry, él es...

\- ¿Vampiro?

\- Lobo.

\- Lobo - dijo con ironía - ¿del pantano para variar?

\- Papá por favor...

\- ¿Va a venir acá? - ella negó - ¿quieres decir que ese Harry tiene el descaro de salir con mi hija y encima no va a venir a recogerla a la puerta de su casa y a hablar con su padre? ¿Acaso no pensabas presentármelo?

\- ¡Ya Klaus basta! No le hagas esto a Hope, es su primera cita. Y yo la voy a acompañar, te prometo que todo estará bien.

\- Care, te amo pero esto es entre mi hija y yo. No quiero que se meta con nadie que no la merece.

\- Tú no vas a juzgar quien la merece o no, ella lo hará. Todos decían que no me merecías, ¿recuerdas? Y te amo, contigo me voy a quedar siempre - Klaus suspiró. Y Hope sonrió al notar en su papá una discreta sonrisa y una rápida mirada tierna a su amada. Solo Caroline ablandaba el corazón de papá de esa manera, incluso cuando ella misma sentía que no podía.

\- Si ese idiota le rompe el corazón...

\- Lo sé pa, lo destrozarás sin piedad.

\- Y su agonía durará días.

\- Hecho, estoy de acuerdo - Hope se acercó a darle un abrazo a papá. Aún confundido por la situación Klaus abrazó a su hija y la miró bien.

\- Te ves preciosa Hope.

\- Caroline me ayudó.

\- Ya veo.

\- Vamos Caroline, se hace tarde.

\- Bien, andando. Nos vemos más tarde - Hope avanzó primero, pero vio de reojo un beso de la pareja. Algo se decían en voz baja, pero ambos sonrieron. Ella también lo hizo. Ojala ella pudiera tener un amor así de bonito algún día.

* * *

me habían pedido por acá algo como esto, y aquí lo tienen :D

hagan sus pedidos para ponerlos en lista, ya saben :D


	41. Chapter 41

**Lesson Learned**

Había escuchado a lo largo de su vida cientos de veces aquella frase y de diversas formas, solo que jamás le prestó atención porque pensó que nunca le iba a tocar. El amor llega solo para las personas débiles, para su corazón no había más espacio para eso. Claro, también debió escuchar las otras frases como que el amor no perdona, que es ciego y loco, que cuando llega no hay nada que puedas hacer. Y ahora la frase que aplicaba para él era "Cada uno cosecha lo que siembra".

Había hecho daño muchas veces, se había burlado del amor, separó amantes, incluso rompió corazones. Ahora bien, era su turno de que el karma se las cobre. No es que sintiera que de pronto estaba enamorado de esa chica, pero tenía bien claro lo mucho que lo atraía y que por un momento pensó que quizá había una oportunidad. Solo que Caroline jugó con él, usó la atracción que sentía por ella para llevarlo a una trampa y hacer que casi maten a sus hermanos. Buen truco, lo había hecho exactamente como él lo haría si estuviera en su lugar. Se lo había devuelto. Y había roto sus ilusiones también.

Miró detenidamente una vez más aquellos dibujos que hizo de ella solo evocando su recuerdo. Ella que de pronto se había transformado en su musa que lo llevó al cielo un breve instante ahora lo bajaba de nuevo al infierno. Pero estaba bien, ya era hora que pise tierra. Voló muy alto y estúpidamente, no había oportunidad para él, no podía amar y mucho menos ser amado. Tenía que acabar con eso de una vez. Arrojó el primer dibujo al fuego de la chimenea y observó en silencio como la imagen de Caroline se iba haciendo negra. Arrojó otro y otro. Había aprendido la lección, el amor era una debilidad.

* * *

bueno, así es como creo que Klaus pensó aquella vez cuando se le vio quemando los dibujos de Caroline en la chimenea =(


	42. Chapter 42

**I want it all**

No se esperó verlo justamente ahí. Si, claro que sabía que Klaus andaba en New Orleans pero no es que en serio se lo fuera a encontrar, después de todo era una ciudad grande con miles de turistas, no es que encuentres gente conocida a la vuelta de la esquina y menos a él. "Les dije que no era una buena idea", pensó nerviosa al verlo avanzar hacia ella. Había ido hasta ese lugar con Enzo en busca de una bruja en particular que los ayudaría en un tema urgente de Mystic Falls, supuestamente sería un viaje rápido y sin novedades, además ella y Enzo pues bueno... algo pasaba. No tenía nombre aún, pero entre ellos algo se estaba iniciando o al menos eso parecía.

Y de pronto aparece de nuevo en su vida aquel híbrido maravilloso al que le hizo prometer que no volvería nunca para ser finalmente ella la que vaya hasta él. Se abría paso entre la gente como todo un rey, era como si nadie osara cruzarse en su camino. La miraba de esa forma intensa y con aquella sonrisa petrificante que muchas veces la había dejado sin aliento.

\- Caroline - su deliciosa voz la puso a temblar aún más, los recuerdos que esa voz traía no eran nada tranquilos - ¿cómo es que te atreviste a al fin venir a mi amor? - se notaba que estaba bromeando. Y ella decidió retomar su actitud a la defensiva, ponerse de nuevo la coraza que lo mantuvo apartado.

\- Muy gracioso - dijo cruzándose de brazos - ni siquiera esperaba verte, no eres el centro del mundo Klaus, tengo otras prioridades. Así que permiso.

\- ¿Prioridades como preguntar con bastante obviedad y cero delicadeza por una bruja llamada Davina? - vaya, así que lo sabía. Ese Klaus en serio estaba en todas.

\- Eso no te importa.

\- Claro que me importa. Tú y un tipo desagradable vienen a mi reino a buscar a una bruja de mi entorno, dime por qué no me importaría.

\- Vaya... - así que estaba bien enterado de todo. Y lo que más la asustó, sabía que Enzo estaba ahí con ella. Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo la había estado observando, porque si había sido hace buen rato entonces había visto claras muestras de cariño y ciertos besos que se había dado con Enzo en la vía pública antes de separarse.

\- Si, vaya. Por supuesto que en mi benevolencia voy a olvidar todo "eso" - dijo en clara referencia a Enzo - y te ofrezco mi ayuda para contactar a Davina.

\- ¿Quién dice que necesito tu ayuda?

\- Davina no hará contacto con ustedes así la sigan buscando, está bajo protección de mi familia, especialmente de un buen amigo mío a quien si se lo pido dejará que hablen con ella. Así que tú decides - sonrió triunfante. Caroline controló la rabia, claro que ahora tendría que contar con su ayuda, lo único que faltaba - además Caroline - dijo acercándose despacio y acortando la distancia entre ellos - sabes que por ti haría lo que sea.

\- Por favor Klaus... - intentó alejarse pero ya estaba demasiado cerca. Después de lo que pasó entre ellos no podía resistirse.

\- No juegues conmigo Caroline. Ya te quitaste la máscara y me dijiste la verdad, de hecho lo demostraste y estabas muy complacida. No tienes que fingir que me odias porque sé lo que sientes por mi así como tú también lo sabes - tragó saliva. Era cierto, ya de nada servía usar su hostilidad. Pero es que Enzo... oh rayos. Enzo estaba ahí. Desvió la mirada y notó como este se acercaba molesto a ellos.

\- ¿Algún problema Caroline? - dijo mirando desafiante a Klaus. Este lo miró apenas y sonrió. Había algo de burla en esa sonrisa, algo que claramente molestó al vampiro - ¿quién es este tipo?

\- Klaus Mikaelson - se presentó el mismo - y pasaré por alto tu arrogancia y el hecho que me ignores completamente solo por mi querida Caroline.

\- ¿Tu querida Caroline? Hasta donde sé tú no eres nada para ella.

\- Hasta donde yo sé solo eres un tipo que no sabe en que se está metiendo - dijo Klaus serio. Y Caroline ya no sabía como hacer para detenerlos.

\- Por favor, ¿quieren calmarse?

\- Me calmaré cuando nos hayamos largado de aquí. Se acabó Caroline - la tomó del brazo y ella quiso detenerlo porque en serio necesitaban a la tal Davina. Solo que Enzo se había puesto fuerte, antes que pudiera reaccionar la había llevado unos metros más allá. Segundos después apareció Klaus delante de ellos y sin más preámbulos rompió el cuello de Enzo. Detrás de él apareció un vampiro moreno que no reconoció pero que al parecer ayudaba a Klaus.

\- Gracias Marcel. Este tipo era un insolente. Llévatelo.

\- ¿Qué van a hacerle?

\- Nada amor, ya sabes, por ti me aguanto lo que sea. Hasta desmembrar y eso.

\- ¡Klaus!

\- Era una broma amor - le dijo sonriente, el tal Marcel ya se había llevado a Enzo - lo que no es una broma es que no me gusta ese tipo porque te quiere para él, cuando creí haber dejado claro esa tarde que eres solo mía - se quedó sin palabras. Felizmente no podía enrojecerse y ponerse en evidencia.

* * *

tomando la sugerencia de un encontronazo Klaus vs Enzo, fue breve pero acá estuvo XD


	43. Chapter 43

**A kind of magic**

Le fue inevitable quedarse aún teniendo claro que no tenía por qué estar ahí. Ya bastante había hecho con sacar aquella preciosa joya de su colección privada y dársela de regalo a esa joven vampiresa a quien apenas empezaba a conocer. Era su cumpleaños, eso le dijo aquella noche. Sinceramente, cuando urdió todo aquel plan para quedar como el salvador haciendo que Tyler la muerda no estaba considerando eso. Había sido una especie de regalo cruel hacerla agonizar el día de su cumpleaños y luego devolverle la vida con su sangre. No había tenido esa intención.

Es solo que vamos, Caroline era hermosa, y cuando la vio en la cama tan joven y esperando la muerte sintió algo extraño dentro de sí. Simplemente podía dejarla morir, pero decidió darle otra oportunidad. O dársela a escoger a ella, le habló sobre lo que podía obtener gracias a la inmortalidad, el mundo por delante que le esperaba. Ella eligió vivir y a pesar de que habían pasado horas desde que le dio su sangre para salvarla aún no se le iba la sensación de ella succionando su sangre, bebiendo lentamente de él, ni de su suave cuerpo a su lado, sus suaves cabellos, ni su mirada llena de curiosidad, sus ojos que lo observaban como si no se creyeran lo que le decía o lo que hacía con ella.

Caroline despertó al fin y él era apenas una sombra escondida detrás de la ventana, observando en silencio el despertar de esa belleza rubia que había llegado de pronto a su vida. Se incorporó con pesadez, masajeó su cuello y encontró al fin aquella cajita de terciopelo con la nota que le había dejado, escrita por su puño y letra. La vio mirar el regalo con sorpresa, abrirlo lentamente y encontrar aquella bella joya.

Retrocedió para que ella no pueda reconocer su silueta en la ventana. La miró fijamente una vez más, era simplemente hermosa. Encantadora. Tenía algo que él no había visto en mucho tiempo, esa frescura, juventud, esas ansias de vivir y esperanzas, esa especie de luz y magia que solo tenían las personas puras. Se había quedado solo para asegurarse que ella vea el presente, hasta empezaba a sentirse tonto por haber actuado de esa manera. No es que de pronto fuera importante en su vida, era bueno... solo le había llamado la atención, mucho por cierto, pera nada más. Él era Klaus Mikaelson, por favor, no podía perder el tiempo con cosas que no fueran su objetivo y con personas que no le traían ningún beneficio. A menos eso esforzó en creer y aceptar en los próximos días sin atreverse a aceptar que esa joven vampiresa había empezado aquella noche a meterse poco a poco en lo más profundo de su corazón para no salir nunca.

* * *

hace poco la gente se dio cuenta que en aquel capítulo de la primera escena Klaroline cuando Caroline despertó se vio la silueta de Klaus en la ventana, fue rápido, apenas un segundo pero sdkjvbsjkfvbjh COMO NO NOS DIMOS CUENTA ANTES? ME MUIRO!


	44. Chapter 44

**Faithfully (UA)**

Bailar con él siempre le daba calma. Recordaba con claridad la primera vez que bailaron en aquella fiesta de gala de la familia Mikaelson. Ella estaba nerviosa, no sabía que esperar de él. Conocía de su maldad y lo que era capaz, así que el hecho que de pronto la invitara a ser su pareja de baile no la tranquilizaba para nada, al contrario, se sentía rehén y esperaba que en cualquier momento le rompa el cuello. Solo que aquella noche él le demostró que sus intenciones eran puras. Pasó mucho tiempo para que pudiera aceptarlo y entenderlo.

O como aquella vez en el baile de los años 30 cuando la sacó bailar delante de Tyler y aún asi se sentia seducida por él, no podía evitar esa atracción. Nunca pudo evitar sentirse atraída por él, mientras más lo negaba más fuerte se hacía el sentimiento. Y ahora al fin juntos, el le daba exactamente lo que siempre había querido. Ser la única, ser su gran amor. Estar con ella fielmente.

Era noche de fiesta en la mansión Mikaelson de New Orleans y una suave balada sonaba. Para el rey y la reina era hora de bailar. Él la había tomado suavemente de la cintura y se movían al ritmo lento de la música. Caroline habia acomodado su cabeza en su pecho y cerró los ojos. Sonreía. Él estaba a su lado, la amaba y protegía. Se lamentaba del tiempo que perdió negándose a ese sentimiento. Se separaron apenas un instante, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron. Klaus le dio un giro y una vez más volvieron a la misma posición. Amaba estar así con él. Cuando fue a buscarlo, tal como el dijo alguna vez, juró amarlo por siempre. Y eso quería hacer. Bailar a su ritmo, y aunque los problemas no dejen de caer, seguir bailando la danza del amor en sus brazos.

* * *

no sé, me gusta alucinarlos bailando todos lindis


	45. Chapter 45

**Paint (UA)**

\- ¿Así está bien? - dijo Caroline al mismo tiempo que la suave bata se seda se deslizaba por su cuerpo y acababa en el piso. Klaus levantó la mirada de su cuaderno de dibujo y por poco se le cae el lápiz al piso al verla totalmente desnuda frente a él.

\- ¿Quieres que te pinte así?

\- ¿Nunca has pintado un desnudo?

\- No bueno, si... es que... - parecía hasta nervioso mientras la recorría con la mirada. Ella sonrió, se veía ta lindo así - si he pintado desnudos, pero esas mujeres no me importaban. En cambio tú... - suspiró - no sé si podré terminar el dibujo viéndote así, creo que no resistiré las ganas de hacerte el amor.

\- Pues tendrás que ser todo un profesional, señor Mikaelson - dijo mientras se acomodaba en el sofá - si Jack pudo, ¿por qué tú no?

\- ¿Has visto Titanic? - preguntó con una sonrisa, parecía irse ya relajando un poco más.

\- Anoche. Y pensé que sería buena idea hacer nuestra propia versión. ¿No te gusta la idea?

\- Me encanta - contestó mientras se ponía en posición para empezar el trabajo - ¿Entonces qué pose deseas?

\- Como Titanic, ya te dije - se acomodó exactamente como en el película. - ya está, misma pose diferente diva.

\- No es por desmerecer a Kate Winslet, pero tú eres una diosa - dejó el cuaderno y lápiz a un lado, se acercó y con toda la frialdad profesional posible le acomodó el cabello y le corrigió un poco la postura - ahora si, estoy listo.

\- Uy, pero que seriedad.

\- Silencio amor, es hora del arte.

\- Me alegra saber que soy tu inspiración.

\- Siempre lo has sido, y lo seguirás siendo - ella sonrió. Klaus tomó asiento, ambos se miraron y volvieron a sonreír. Sería un dibujo bello.

* * *

supongo que en el fondo de nuestro corazón siempre alucinamos una escena así awwwwww


	46. Chapter 46

**Teenage Dream (UA)**

Sabía lo que ella estaba haciendo, y eso era esperar a que todos terminen sus exámenes y salgan para poder al fin quedarse a solas. Caroline era lista pero fingía que la prueba se le hacía difícil, y él aunque no debería seguir con ese juego por el bien de todos simplemente no dijo nada y la dejó que siga con su plan. Uno a uno fueron salieron los chicos del aula y dejando los exámenes en su escritorio. Caroline escribía, borraba y así. Finalmente la última persona de la clase terminó la prueba, se la entregó y salió cansado. Era el último día de exámenes y más de uno quería irse a casa o a tontear con los amigos. Menos ella claro. Una vez solos Caroline disimuló seguir con el examen y finalmente se puso de pie. Klaus la quedó mirando en silencio. Era el profesor nuevo de la escuela y más de una de las chicas se le había insinuado. No es que él fuera de roca claro, a veces sentía que no podía resistirse, pero finalmente ponía siempre la cabeza en su lugar. Estaba trabajando, no podía involucrarse con alumnas, porque para variar eso era un delito.

Y claro, esa era su resolución, pero ahí estaba Caroline Forbes quien no había parado de tentarlo desde que lo conoció. Para empezar tenía entendido que ella había sido la más brillante de la clase y misteriosamente desde su llegada las notas bajaron y él decidió apoyarla con clases extras. Claro que todo era un plan de aquella sensual jovencita para seducirlo y él cayó redondo inevitablemente. Un beso primero, algunos toqueteos después. A veces ninguno de los dos entendía si había sido él quien la sedujo a ella o al revés, pero Klaus tenía la convicción que ella fue la seductora, ¿cómo resistirse a esa diosa rubia? Imposible. Y claro, como era bastante obvio algunas de esas clases particulares estuvieron a punto de terminar en la cama. Hasta que finalmente pasó hace dos semanas y luego él dejó claro que había acabado, no podían seguir con eso. Se había mantenido frío y distante, no se habían quedado a solas desde entonces. Hasta ese momento claro.

\- Deje su prueba en el escritorio señorita Forbes, y retírese - dijo evitando mirarla. Pero sabía que no iba a poder resistirse, la verdad es que moría de ganas por hacérselo ahí mismo.

\- Si profesor Mikaelson - dijo ella en un tono deliciosamente provocativo. Dejó la prueba y se quedó mirándolo - ¿Y bien?

\- ¿Y bien qué? No voy a corregir la prueba ahora.

\- No, eso no. Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo más vas a tardar sin tocarme. Porque yo me muero de ganas Klaus... - ella posó las manos sobre el escritorio y se inclinó un poco. Su escote estaba ahí, provocándolo. Hasta podía ver el color de su sostén. La miró, ardía de deseo por ella, necesitaba sentirla al menos un poco. Él se inclinó un poco hacia ella y le dio un beso corto no porque quisiera sino porque ella se apartó - ¿Entonces?

\- Ven acá - soltó al fin. Listo, no podía resistirse. Caroline sonrió, fue hacia la puerta y le puso seguro. Nadie los vería. Ella aún estaba de espaldas cuando sintió todo el cuerpo de su sexy profesor detrás de ella empujándola contra esta mientras una mano se había metido debajo de su falda directo a donde ella quería - has estado toda la prueba abriendo y cruzando las piernas.

\- ¿Entonces viste lo que quería que vieras?

\- No traes bragas - le dijo con voz sensual al oído - niña mala, voy a castigarte.

\- Castigueme profesor, muy duro. Soy una mala alumna - Caroline se mordió los labios y se contuvo para no lanzar un gemido tan fuerte mientras sentía la deliciosa lengua de su profesor paseándose por su cuello, su endurecida virilidad rozando su trasero, una mano jugueteando con su intimidad debajo de la falda y la otra apretando un seno - oh por favor... no pare - él la giró y se apresuró a besar sus labios con pasión al mismo tiempo que llevaba sus manos a la parte trasera para desabrochar el sostén y ella se quitaba los botones de la blusa. Gimió despacio cuando inclinó su cabeza y mordió un pezón.

\- Me vuelves loco Caroline, mucho.

\- Quiero sentirlo dentro profesor, en su escritorio, por favor... - rogó ella muerta de ansias. Sin hacerse de rogar la condujo hasta ahí. Ella se acomodó esperando que vaya a ella y la hiciera suya. Se besaron y tocaron con ardor, cerró lo ojos y una vez más se tuvo que morder la lengua para no llamar la atención afuera cuando lo sintió al fin. Se sacudió al ritmo de su profesor, se aferró fuerte a él y buscó desesperada sus labios mientras cumplía esa prohibida fantasía que la había acompañado por varias clases, esa de que se lo haga en su escritorio. Él tampoco podía contar cuantas veces había pensado en aquello cada que la veía entrar a clases, en como cogerla de la cintura, abrir sus piernas y hacérselo así, exactamente como en ese momento. El delicioso y prohibido infierno que estaban viviendo no duró mucho, ambos explotaron extasiados de placer, deseando más.

\- ¿Quieres más clases particulares?

\- Mamá no estará hoy en casa, ven por favor. No aguanto más.

\- Yo tampoco - dijo y la besó nuevamente. Ese sería un terrible error en su carrera si los descubrían, pero ya no quería dejar de estar sin ella.

* * *

oye ke zukistrukis XD extrañaban su dosis pornosa lo sé


	47. Chapter 47

**Down on me**

Kol y su propuesta de ir por un trago había resultado ser bastante relajante y finalmente otorgarle una preciosa vista. No es que no se esperara verla ahí, después de todo el pueblo no era tan grande y todos los jóvenes iban a ese lugar llamado Mystic Grill, ¿por qué ella no iría? Quizá una parte de él, una especie de esperanza fugaz, pensó que si estaba bien salir con su hermano menor a embriagarse un rato y de paso ver gente interesante. Como Caroline claro, de hecho la única persona que le interesaba personalmente en ese lugar, algo totalmente extraño considerando que no se ocupaba más que de sus asuntos, su lucha de poder y su familia.

Estando en la barra fue que vio llegar a esa belleza rubia que tanto lo había deslumbrado aquella noche en que le dio su sangre, y aún más cuando llegó hermosa a la fiesta lista para ser su pareja esa noche. Tampoco olvidaba como lo puso en su lugar haciéndolo sentir un momento incómodo pero luego hasta se sintió bien de que haya sido tan sincera con lo que pensaba. Ella no era el tipo de mujer que podía comprar con halagos, joyas y viajes. Debió sospecharlo, eso puedo funcionar para cualquier otra, pero con Caroline sería distinto. Hasta a Kol parecía haberle llamado la atención. Y esa actitud esquiva, como quien se siente atraída pero a la vez no, esa hostilidad que le mostraba pero a la vez esas miradas que le querían decir otra cosa. Esa chica lo estaba empezando a volver loco.

Era como si estuviera cayendo en una trampa. Cuando ella le dio la espalda terminó de un sorbo su bebida y salió decidido detrás de la joven vampiresa, era como un reto. Veía su hermosa cabellera rubia y su andar de diosa como si se sintiera en una hipnosis, incluso estuvo a segundos de ser atropellado por un auto, ni siquiera eso le importó. Tenía que alcanzarla, tenía que hacerle saber que en verdad estaba interesado en ella.

\- Dame una oportunidad, Caroline - le dijo mirándola con una media sonrisa. Ella lo miró y sonrió, parecía incrédula pero a la vez divertida por esa situación. En verdad quería saber todo de ella, quería conocerla. Quería tener esa oportunidad, y quería que ella también lo conozca, que vea la verdad en él.

Había caído en una trampa, luego lo sabría. Pero más allá de eso, estaba cayendo en la trampa del amor.

* * *

nunca olvidaré cuando casi se lo baja un auto por correr detrás de su rubia XD


	48. Chapter 48

**Let's face the music and dance (UA)**

Noche en Chicago, la fiesta en su mejor momento. Rebekah bailaba con Stefan y él a un lado bebía mientras los vigilaba discretamente. Le alegraba de alguna forma haber encontrado a un amigo como él, alguien con quien se sentía como un hermano. Y además alguien digno de Rebekah. Los tres juntos eran inseparables. Bebió despacio su martini para luego mirar hacia otro lado. La música esa noche era maravillosa, la orquesta era de las mejores.

Terminó su trago y entonces la vio entrar. Una mujer hermosa, rubia, delicada. Toda una diva, al menos eso parecía. ¿Una artista quizá? Un hombre a su lado que parecía ser un ayudante tomó su enorme abrigo de piel. Los hombres alrededor la miraban admirados y las mujeres con envidia. Ella tenía la cabeza erguida, orgullosa, consciente de que llamaba la atención. Sacó entonces un cigarrillo largo. Klaus dejó su trago y caminó hacia ella sin pensarlo más. Sea quien sea esa mujer sería suya. Tenía que ser suya. Se olvidó por completo de Rebekah y Stefan, caminó hacia ella sin mirar a nadie. Su ayudante no logró encender su cigarrillo pero para ese momento él ya estaba al frente y se encargó de hacerle el favor. Ella dio una primera pitada y lo observó a través del humo del cigarro. Le pareció notar que sonreía.

\- Gracias - dijo ella con voz provocativa y sensual - puedes retirarte - le dijo a su ayudante quien se fue en el acto.

\- De nada, señorita - ella le sonrió y dejó el cigarro a un lado - es primera vez que la veo acá.

\- Estoy de visita, vengo de New York.

\- Debí sospecharlo, sino la hubiera visto antes.

\- Sé lo que va a decir. Que una mujer como yo llama la atención, que mi belleza es incomparable y blablabla - él sonrió mientras la miraba fijamente, por supuesto que debía de estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de halagos.

\- No iba a decir eso, ya debe estar cansada de escuchar que es toda una diosa.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Entonces solo quisiera saber si quiere tener el honor de acompañarme a mi y a mis invitados en nuestra fiesta privada.

\- ¿Perdón? - dijo descolocada - Yo, ¿tener el honor? Vaya, si que es insolente - él rió. Klaus se acercó más, estaba demasiado cerca a ella. Y notó como por un momento su postura parecía quebrarse, parecía ponerse nerviosa.

\- ¿Quiere averiguar por qué? No muchas tendrán la oportunidad de acercarse a mi mundo lleno de misterios - ella lo miró ahora con una sonrisa encantadora.

\- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

\- Klaus Mikaelson, quizá haya oído hablar de mi.

\- Lo he oído si. Soy Caroline Forbes, actriz.

\- Una maravillosa debo adivinar.

\- Eso se dice. Ahora señor Mikaelson, no sé que costumbres son esas de ofrecerme enseñarme un mundo oculto y seductor sin primero invitarme a bailar. La música está maravillosa, ¿no cree?

\- Por supuesto - él extendió la mano para invitarle esa pieza. Ella sonrió y segundos después la tomó. La atrajo rápido hacia él, Caroline soltó una risa cuando lo sintió tan cerca y estaba atrapada entre sus brazos.

\- Vaya que es muy rápido.

\- ¿No le gusta acaso?

\- Me encanta - susurró sobre sus labios. Klaus sonrió. Sería una noche maravillosa.

* * *

Hola hola! Me demoré mil años lo sé =( pero esta de la mudanza me ha tenido full, sigo en esas, acomodándome y todo =/

Pero acá lo tuvieron :D

Ya saben que todas las novedades, spoilers, fotos y demás de esta y otras historias en mi fanpage El Dogan de Katie


	49. Chapter 49

**Gypsy**

Él se iba, partía sin ella. Bueno, ella se lo había pedido así, solo una vez y nada más. Una vez y adiós para siempre Klaus Mikaelson. Eso era lo que quería, ¿no? Que él despareciera de su vida, que deje de hacerla sentir culpable por sentir cosas por él. Se vistieron en silencio, bastante bueno había sido hacerlo, no quería arruinarlo con palabras que ni al caso. Además ella ni sabía que decirle. Él se iba, pero en realidad no quería que lo haga, no quería que la deje nunca. Aunque había costado admitir que tenía sentimientos por él ahora costaba más dejarlo ir, pero así tenía que ser.

Una vez él le había prometido que le daría el mundo, que la llevaría a donde desee. París, Londres, Tokio. Que sería su reina. Le dijo otra vez que allá afuera había un mundo enorme por descubrir y que él quería mostrarle toda esa belleza. Ella era una muchacha de pueblo, grandes sueños pero... bueno, no se atrevía. Le daba miedo dejar todo eso que conocía tan bien, sus amigos, su vida, su familia. ¿Pero y si por solo una vez se dejaba llevar? ¿Si se lanzaba a la aventura? ¿Qué era mejor? ¿Mantenerse en lo seguro sin tomar riesgos para luego arrepentirse por lo que perdió? ¿O tomar el riesgo pase lo que pase?

\- Caroline yo... - él suspiró - ya estaba vestido totalmente - Creo que tengo que irme.

\- Si, bueno... eso creo - dijo también algo nerviosa

\- Y volver a la rutina, a la soledad - se le escapó a él.

\- Klaus, en serio, ¿te gusta estar solo?

\- No quiero estar solo por siempre, Caroline. Pero es la vida que tengo, solo mis hermanos me han acompañado siempre. Y bueno, si tú quieres podemos ver el mundo juntos - él sonrió de lado, de esa forma tan arrebatadora que tenía. Sintió una especie de corazonada, ¿acaso eso era una señal?

\- Klaus es que... - y ahí estaban de nuevo las excusas - no es tan simple.

\- Lo es - dijo tranquilo. Parecía como si Klaus estuviera relajado de dar un discurso que ya había repetido antes sin resultado alguno, como si no le importara pues ya sabía de antemano su respuesta - Sentimos algo uno por el otro y ya no puedes negarlo, pero claro, a veces solo eso no basta - él parecía ya dar por concluida aquella parte de la conversación, hasta retrocedió un poco - fue hermoso Caroline, gracias por esto - le dijo mirándola a los ojos fijamente, claro que los sentimientos de Klaus eran reales.

\- Klaus - lo detuvo, él la miró a la expectativa nuevamente - yo tampoco quiero estar sola por siempre. Cielos, sé que quizá me arrepienta de esto, pero... - ella sonrió. Al demonio. Por una vez en su vida iba a correr el riesgo, iba a hacer lo que su corazón dictaba y luego pensaría en las consecuencias - llévame, quiero ser tu reina, no sé cuanto me dure la corona pero... - antes que pudiera decir una palabra más Klaus estaba ya frente a ella, reaccionó justo a tiempo para corresponder ese beso. No podía creer la forma en que solo un beso de él podía volverla loca y hacerla sentir en las nubes. Se aferró fuerte a él, se besaron así un tiempo indefinido, luego se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

\- ¿Quieres hacer maletas?

\- Sólo llévame contigo antes que me arrepienta - sonrieron y volvieron a besarse. Puede que estuviera equivocada y eso sea un error. Pero al menos sabía que sería inmensamente feliz un tiempo.

* * *

Me ha quedado hasta el orto este drabble u.u he perdido mi toque creo, la ausencia de Klaroline me está afectando


	50. Chapter 50

**Love so right**

Caroline dormía. Y a él le hubiera gustado poder dormir también, pero hace casi 24 horas que su vida se había puesto patas arriba. No llegó a tiempo para evitar la muerte de su hermano, vio arder a Kol antes sus ojos y no pudo hacer nada. Luego esa maldita bruja Bennet lo encerró en la casa, y por si fuera poco ni se molestaron en recoger el cadáver carbonizado de Kol. Él solo estuvo ahí, parado y observando lo que de su hermano quedaba. "Eso me pasa por débil, por querer ser otro. Me distraje, abrí mi corazón", se dijo con amargura. Por eso cuando Caroline llegó a casa Gilbert a insultarlo y decirle que se merecía todo aquello decidió acabar con todo de una buena vez. Matándola a ella le causaría dolor a Tyler y este se llevaría una lección. Y acabando con ella también se demostraría que no la necesitaba a ella ni a nadie, que podía matar a Caroline y acabar con esa parte humana molestosa que empezaba a sentir.

Por supuesto que no fue así, al final todos sus planes se dieron la vuelta. Logró salvarla, y no solo eso, sino que viéndola morir y escuchando sus palabras fue que al fin cayó en cuenta de la verdad: La amaba y no podía dejar que muera. "Todo el que es capaz de amar puede ser salvado", le había dicho. Y ahora ella dormía agotada por ese largo día de agonizar. Y él estaba en el piso de la sala mirando el techo. No sabía como sentirse.

"La amas, ella lo sabe. Y ahora tú también. La amas", se dijo y sonrió sin querer. ¿Qué iba a hacer con ese sentimiento ahora? Puede que la amara, pero ella estaba con otro y jamás podría sentir nada por él. Era un maldito amor imposible y condenado. "Pero se siente bien", se dijo. Ignoró los pensamientos negativos que le decían que tenía su merecido, se enamoró de alguien a quien jamás podría tener y eso lo lastimaría eternamente. Ahí, desde el piso, acarició suavemente la mano de Caroline. Ella apenas lo sentía, quizá por un reflejo la apretó y la retuvo. Klaus sonrió. ¿Eso era amor acaso? ¿Tomar la mano de ella mientras dormía, olvidándose que hay un mundo sin esperanza?

* * *

¿Qué dijeron? "Esta maldita ya no va a volver a escribir drabbles", seguro XD

Pero sé que necesitan la dosis klarolinesca para vivir :D así que estaré publicando en las próximas semanas, no sé hasta cuando pero al menos tendrán XD

Para más novedades de esta y otras historias regalame tu like :D en EL DOGAN DE KATIE en Facebook


	51. Chapter 51

**Stuck in the middle**

Era una situación incómoda y no sabía qué más hacer para evitar una masacre. Bueno, estaba exagerando, hasta el momento Stefan y Klaus se habían portado muy civilizados, aparentemente. Los años habían pasado desde la última vez que se vieron después de aquel encuentro en el bosque, los dos habían hecho su vida y se supone no había ninguna esperanza de volverlo a ver. Solo que el peligro unió a ambos bandos nuevamente. Por un lado ellos que tenían que salvar el pellejo, y Klaus tratando de alguna forma de proteger a su hija (acababa de enterarse de su existencia) de una magia ancestral. Así que ahí estaban, juntos pero no revueltos trabajando en vencer al enemigo.

Al principio ni siquiera quiso estar cerca de Stefan para que Klaus no sospeche nada, pero o bien ya lo sabía o era muy observador, puede que ambas. "No tienen que fingir delante de mi", dijo muy tranquilo y hasta burlón. Eso era lo que le daba más rabia, que cuando aparecía junto con Stefan, Klaus los miraba con cierta burla, como si creyera que aquello no era nada serio, o como si se sintiera seguro que su presencia amenazaba aquella relación. Lo peor, maldita sea, es que quizá era cierto. A veces le tocaba estar a solas con él y sentía que todo lo que tenía con Stefan quedaba desplazado a un lado. Los nervios de antaño por estar cerca y a solas con Klaus volvían. Ese perderse en su mirada, el fantasear con sus labios sobre su piel, o con sus manos acariciándola donde no debía. Y claro, Klaus se daba cuenta. Temía que en cualquier momento quisiera repetir el plato que comieron juntos en el bosque.

\- Esto es todo - le dijo Klaus. Habían conseguido unos grimorios, estaban en un lugar casi inalcanzable pero él se había atrevido a llegar - habían guardianes - avisó. Estaban a solas, los demás aún no llegaban a la cabaña que era el punto de encuentro.

\- ¿Y estás bien? ¿No te hicieron daño?

\- ¿Estás preocupada por mi? - le dijo con una sonrisa de lado. Ella aguantó la respiración, esa forma de mirarla la iba a volver loca. "Dios, piensa en Stefan, en lo que construyeron. Es a él a quien amas", se decía. Si claro, parte de eso era cierto. Como también era cierto que a pesar de todo ni Stefan había logrado hacerla sentir como Klaus.

\- Solo era una pregunta - dijo a la defensiva. Klaus caminó un poco hacia ella, Caroline se quedó inmóvil.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Klaus, por favor... - no logró apartarse cuando lo tuvo tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración. Entrecerró los ojos cuando sintió sus dedos acariciar despacio sus labios.

\- Los he extrañado - No podía más. Solo recordar lo que vivieron esa tarde y la idea de que podía repetirse ya la volvía loca. Pero fue en ese instante cuando Stefan entró y ella se dio el valor de separarse. Los miró molesto, Caroline fue de inmediato hacia él. Ya no sabía que hacer.

\- Klaus - casi sin querer Stefan sacó los colmillos, en cambio Klaus se veía muy tranquilo - No te atrevas a...

\- Calma. Está contigo. No voy a robártela - dijo con burla - ahí tienen los grimorios, ya regreso - Stefan estuvo a punto de lanzarse a atacar a Klaus, pero ella lo sostuvo fuerte del brazo. "Por favor, que se vaya ya", rogó internamente. Solo que Klaus se giró para dejar la última palabra - Igual sabemos quien es el único que la hace sentir de verdad - y dicho esto se fue cerrando la puerta tras de él. Hasta a ella la dejó sin palabras.

* * *

a pedido del público XD un breve versus. Bueno, esto alucino yo que pasaría

No me trates no no me trates de engañar Sé que no le has dado like a mi fanpage, pero sé que hoy lo harás :D

Las espero en EL DOGAN DE KATIE para más novedades de esta y otras historias


	52. Chapter 52

**Someone like you**

Cuando lo escuchó no pudo creerlo. La noticia había sido abrumadora y no es que de alguna forma esperara que durante todos esos años él se mantuviera fiel a una promesa que quizá no tenía mucho sentido, no después de tanto tiempo. Una vez Klaus le dijo que él sería su último amor. Pero también le había dicho que se iría y que no volvería más, bueno, eso le hizo prometer ella.

Pasó el tiempo y no volvieron a verse, él cumplió al pie de la letra aquella promesa. Y ella hizo su vida. Se enamoró de Stefan, o al menos eso creyó. A veces pensaba en Klaus, era algo que venía a su mente de vez en cuando y la estremecía. La forma en que lo hicieron aquella tarde en el bosque, la entrega que sintieron ambos, la despedida. A veces se descubría pensando en lo mucho que desearía verlo una vez más, o como estaría él... si quizá Klaus hubiera encontrado a otra mujer que lo haga feliz.

Su vida no tendría un fin, viviría el tiempo que logre mantenerse con vida. Y pensaba en ese futuro infinito, donde el hoy no representaba más que un corto tiempo. Pensaba que quizá en 100 años las cosas sean diferentes, que quizá en 100 años él podría ser su último amor. Con él lejos y el paso del tiempo hasta había llegado a admitir del todo que si llegó a sentir algo por él pero que todo aquello se vio opacado por el miedo que le provocaba todo lo intenso que él le hacía sentir y la culpa de querer a alguien que tanto daño les había hecho.

Y ahora años después no sabía como sentirse al saber que él tenía una hija. Una preciosa hija y una mujer que lo amaba, una mujer que él amaba también. De saber que él era feliz. Sin saber por qué le dolió y mucho. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ella no había pasado más de 3 años con Stefan? ¿No se había entregado también a otro? Además ella no prometió nada, fue él quien le dijo sería su último amor. Una fantasía con la que casi nunca se atrevía a soñar, pero ahora él tenía otra vida de la que ella no formaba parte, en la que no encajaría nunca. Pero qué idiota, ¿acaso no fue ella quien lo apartó porque él no entraba en su vida? Ahora era ella quien jamás podría integrarse a esa familia. Y había otra mujer que recibía sus besos, sus caricias, otra a la que le hacía el amor. Quizá a ella también la dibujaba, era esa otra quien le daba todo aquello que ella jamás pudo darle.

¿No debería sentirse feliz por eso? Klaus se había redimido de alguna forma. ¿No debería desearle lo mejor al lado de su nueva familia? Si, así debería ser. Pero le dolía. Le lastimaba mucho no estar ella en aquel lugar, un lugar al que renunció hace mucho y al que ya no tenia derecho.

* * *

Bueno chiquis, al ritmo que van las cosas me parece que es muy probable que esto llegue a suceder =(

CAROLINE RECAPACITA

KLAUS VE POR TU BARBIE


	53. Chapter 53

**Pretty Boy (UA)**

\- ¡Maldita sea Klaus! ¡Te odio te odio te odio! ¿Por qué no usaste un jodido condón? Ahhhhhhhhh - ya Klaus no sabía que decir. Obviamente no usó condón porque no sabía que podía procrear hasta que lo hizo con ella. Y bueno, al principio la cosa había sido más tranquila, ahora no sabía que hacer.

Caroline estaba ya en trabajo de parto. Cuando empezaron las contracciones hasta confiaron en que no iba a ser tan malo como parecía. Ella hasta sonrió diciendo "estoy bien" mientras la mansión se ponía patas arriba rearmando la maletita con lo básico para el bebé y la madre. Todos estaban nerviosos en casa, especialmente el futuro padre. Ella no, ella incluso se puso a decir unos mantras y parecía llevarlo bien. Claro que eso apenas había empezado. Las contracciones de Caroline empezaron por la mañana y ya casi anochecía. Y con la noche había llegado el dolor extremo. Cada que llegaba una contracción ella soltaba mil maldiciones. Rebekah reía, él ya no sabía que cara poner. Le preocupaba el dolor que pudiera sentir su amada, pero en verdad decía cada cosa que...

\- ¡Deja de mirarme así maldita sea! ¡Esto es tu culpa! ¡Te odio te odio!

\- Todas dicen lo mismo - le dijo tranquila una enfermera algo mayor - ya se le pasa.

\- Ajá... - quizá tampoco decía nada porque los nervios lo dominaban. Estaba a nada de ser padre, de tener a su príncipe entre sus brazos.

Retrocedió un poco, tenía que dejar que los médicos hagan su trabajo. Por supuesto, previamente al entrar a la sala había amenazado a todos se muerte si le pasaba algo a Care o a su hijo. Morirían ellos y todos sus familiares hasta la cuarta generación, así de simple. No sabía si era por la amenaza o por la compulsión, pero ellos hacían bien su trabajo.

\- ¡Puje señora! ¡Vamos! Un poco más

\- ¡Veo la cabeza!

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh... - gritó Caroline. Y luego todo fue silencio. Klaus se quedó sin respiración cuando vio por primera vez a su hijo. Cubierto de sangre y grasa, silencioso, con los ojos cerrados y apretando las manitos. Segundos después abrió la boca y respiró. Lloró escandalosamente y aún así le pareció era el sonido más bello del mundo. Quizá tocarlo pero los médicos empezaron a limpiarlo. Fue hacia Caroline quien aún respiraba agitada. Apartó con suavidad sus cabellos rubios, la besó en la frente y apretó su mano. Ella empezó a llorar de emoción, de reojo veía a su niño y segundos después la enfermera mayor se lo llevó envuelto en una manta. Lo pusieron en su pecho, Caroline lo acarició despacio. Klaus jamás podría sacar esa imagen de su mente, su hijo y la mujer que amaba. En mil años nunca imaginó ver tanta belleza - nuestro hijo - habló ella aún llorando. Klaus se secó las lágrimas que sin querer escaparon. Con timidez tocó al pequeño. Era el día más feliz de su vida.

* * *

Awwwwww bueno, siguiendo la serie de drabbles anteriores en que Caroline era madre del bebo de Klaus (el último fue el de la ecografía, recuerdan?) acá estuvo :D


	54. Chapter 54

**Stolen Moments**

\- ¿Qué?

\- Eso es al menos lo que he oído.

\- No es cierto

\- Todos lo dicen, puede ser que todos se equivoquen - dijo condescendiente su informante, aunque Klaus sabía que lo hacía solo para no enojarlo. Tenía que ser verdad, maldita sea. Caroline estaba con otro, amaba a otro. Y ese otro era Stefan, a quien por tanto tiempo consideró un hermano.

Puede que esté lejos de ella, puede que haya cumplido su palabra de no volver más a ese pueblo, pero eso no significaba que iba a olvidarla. O peor, dejar que le pase algo. Aún a la distancia podría vigilar sus pasos y protegerla. Largo tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que mandó a averiguar como estaba ella. Guardaba la secreta esperanza de que quizá ella lo necesite, que quizá estuviera en un problema serio y solo él podría ayudarla. Una excusa para poder volver a verla claro.

Solo que ahora le decían que su Caroline estaba con otro, con él. Lo primero que quería hacer era ir a donde sea que estuvieran esos dos, coger a Stefan del cuello y arrojarlo a un lado. Ese miserable, ¿cómo se atrevió? ¿Qué acaso su amor por la doble Petrova no era eterno? ¿No era a esa jodida Elena a quien amaba? ¿Con qué derecho se atrevía a meterse con Caroline? ¿Para qué? ¿Para después dejarla cuando se dé cuenta que su alma gemela siempre fue la Gilbert? Maldito sea. Le dio hasta rabia por ella, no podía creerlo. Quizá no debería sorprenderle de ella, se dijo molesto. Caroline siempre fue una miedosa que no aceptó lo que sentía por él y cuando lo hizo lo obligó a alejarse de ella para no cargar con la culpa. Y claro, Stefan cuando estaba en modo pasivo era una opción segura. Ella nunca arriesgaría nada.

Dejó a un lado la rabia, ¿qué podía hacer?¿Ir allá y dejar claro que Caroline siempre sería suya a pesar de los años? ¿Que él sería su último amor? No, claro que no. Eso no serviría. Ya vería a una Caroline histérica con su presencia y a un Stefan intentando marcar territorio en vano. Se calmó finalmente. Solo iba a esperar, como lo había hecho hasta el momento. No eran buenos tiempos para él, y no iba a forzar nada. La eternidad era suficiente tiempo para ser valer su promesa. "Seré tu último amor".

* * *

No estaba muerta, estaba de parranda XD #literal

en fin, este fue un drabble con el hipotético caso que de pronto Klaus se entere de la verdad, aunque ya está pronto a eso

Descartando a Camille y demás claro #JUM


	55. Chapter 55

**More than a woman (UA)**

Aún se encontraba un poco nervioso, pero la verdad les había ido bien, mejor de lo que esperaban. Estuvieron tanto tiempo en los bosques y caminos huyendo de Mikael como si fueran apenas pobres pordioseros, matando solo para alimentarse (y dándose un festín de vez en cuando claro) que casi se había acostumbrado a aquel estilo de vida. Y ahora estar en un confortable castillo viviendo como grandes señores lo hacía sentirse un poco desconcertado. No eran de cuna noble, pero aún así eran superiores a todos los que estaban ahí. Podían devorarlos si querían, ellos jamás podrían vencerlos. Y además también podrían manipularlos. Esa era la vida que se merecían, la vida que siempre los estuvo esperando. Los Mikaelson, siempre arriba de todos.

Ese día tocó despertar un poco más temprano de lo normal ya que el lord del castillo recibiría invitados. Se había hablado de un conde importante y su hija, se decía de ella que era muy hermosa y Kol hasta ya había amenazado con "comérsela" en todos los sentidos de esa palabra. No le habían prestado atención, total siempre podrían mantener a raya a Kol para que no se pase y los ponga en evidencia. Estaban ya todos listos, al menos sus hermanos. A él le dio un hambre atroz y salió a alimentarse. Hace días que por ser discreto no se alimentaba bien, ahora aprovecharía la soledad de los caminos para coger a un incauto y dejarlo vacío de sangre. Así lo hizo claro, y se cuidó de no ensuciarse mucho, aunque igual tenía algo de sangre en la ropa. Estaba ya por volver al castillo cuando escuchó un grito agudo. Una mujer y parecía pedir ayuda.

Se movió rápidamente hacia allá y vio como dos bandidos habían rodeado una carroza. Habían tendido una emboscada y mataron a la guardia de quien sea que iba ahí. Ni siquiera lo pensó, tuvo que actuar. La mujer, sea quien sea, estaba asustada dentro de la carroza y los tipos la iban a atacar. Klaus usó su fuerza y velocidad vampírica para acabar con esos tipos. Les rompió el cuello, cogió su espada y los atravesó con ellas. Cuando se hizo el silencio la chica al fin se asomó asustada.

\- ¿Ya pasó? - preguntó tímida. Él se quedó un momento sin palabras. Había visto algunas bellas nobles en ese día, pero ninguna así. Era joven, preciosa, encantadora. Aspiró hondo y sintió su delicioso perfume, no solo el aroma florar que usaban las damas, sino también el de su piel. De sus cabellos. De toda ella. Olía delicioso.

\- Está a salvo, señorita.

\- ¡Gracias al cielo! - gritó al borde de las lágrimas y bajó de la carroza - ¿Usted acabó con ellos?

\- Tengo muchas habilidades, milady. Además tampoco dejaría que unos idiotas le hagan daño a una inocente.

\- Muchas gracias - le dijo ella conmovida - ¡Ha salvado mi vida! Pida lo que desee, mi padre se lo dará. Tierras, oro, títulos. Lo que sea.

\- ¿Qué le hace pensar que necesito de eso? ¿Acaso no puedo ser un lord?

\- Lo siento - dijo arrepentida - no lo pensé. Lo siento mucho señor, y reitero mi agradecimiento.

\- No lo lamente, está nerviosa por toda la situación.

\- Soy la condesa de Foix - dijo extendiendo su mano la cual Klaus tomó con delicadeza y la besó. Así que esa era la mujer que todos esperaban en el castillo, aparentemente su padre no había llegado aún o quizá no iba a ir.

\- Condesa, ¿me permite escoltarla al castillo? Será todo un honor para mi.

\- Claro, estaría encantada. Por cierto, mi salvador no me ha dicho su nombre

\- Niklaus. Pero para usted seré solo Klaus - le sonrió. "Seré lo que ella quiera", se dijo encantado. Se sentía fascinado en su presencia. Pobre de Kol si intentaba tocarla. Esa condesa sería solo suya.

* * *

awwwww me encanta alucinarlos de época


	56. Chapter 56

**Stupid Hoe**

\- Al fin nos conocemos – dijo Caroline cruzándose de brazos - ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Perdón? ¿Quién eres tú? No tengo idea de quien rayos seas pero definitivamente esta no es tu casa, estoy buscando a Klaus.

\- Escúchame, Camille – la psicóloga la miró sorprendida un momento, pero cayó al notar su andar amenazante. Al fin tenía la desgracia de conocer a la tal Camille, aquella que decían tanto se parecía a ella y que no había dejado de rondar a Klaus en su ausencia, aunque claro que Klaus también había estado tras esa mujercita.

\- ¿Cómo tú...?

\- Escucha – la miró fijamente y de forma siniestra. A esa tipita le iba a quedar bien claro que con ella no se juega – vamos a aclarar unos puntos. Uno, está si es mi casa. De ahora en adelante yo vivo y mando aquí, porque soy la reina de New Orleans. Dos, tú ya no tienes por qué buscar a Klaus. Perdón, no vas a volver a buscarlo otra vez. Que te quede claro que si él estuvo detrás de si es porque has tenido la fortuna de tener cierto parecido a mi, porque de lo contrario jamás te hubiera puesto los ojos encima.

\- Sigo sin saber quién rayos eres – Camille también se cruzó de brazos y se puso a la defensiva – pero no me agrada nada la forma en que te diriges a mi.

\- Hay una forma que deje de desagradarte. Simplemente no vuelvas. Pero aprovechando que estás acá por última vez solo quiero saber que rayos quieres con Klaus- ella quedó en silencio, sea cual sea el asunto no se animó a revelarlo – por lo que veo no era nada importante. Así que puedes largarte de mi casa.

\- Que maleducada, tú no eres nadie para decirle lo que hago o dejo de hacer, y... – Camille iba a agregar algo más, pero con rapidez Caroline la cogió del cuello y la arrinconó contra la pared mientras sacaba los colmillos.

\- Me parece que no te quedó claro. Te quiero lejos de mi territorio, zorra estúpida – la soltó, Camille se apresuró a tomar aire y se llevó la mano al cuello

\- ¡Estás loca! – dijo antes de irse rápidamente al fin. Caroline sonrió triunfante, segundos después escuchó que alguien aplaudía desde la segunda planta. Al levantar la mirada vio a Klaus.

\- Debo admitir que ha sido un encantador espectáculo ver hasta donde te llevan los celos.

\- No te atrevas a defenderla o te quedas sin sexo un mes.

\- ¿Un mes? – dijo con cierto aire de preocupación – debes estar bromeando.

\- No bromeo cuando se trata de lo mío.

\- Eres un encanto, mi reina.

* * *

Y este fue una hipotética narración de lo que hipotéticamente pasaría si Care enfrenta a la reductive XD

Obviamente eso no va a pasar por razones que prefiero ignorar JUM

A todo esto, hice un playlist en Spotify con las canciones que inspiraron cada drabble :D

Pueden seguirlo si quieren =3 pueden buscarlo como "Strangers in the night (Klaroline)" de la usuaria Katie Azpiri, no sé quien es esa chiquita, no la conozco, debe ser una fan enamorada XD OKNO

**AVISOS PARROQUIALES**

Estoy por estrenar nuevo fanfic Klaroline de época (1850) en mundo alterno. Pueden pasarse :D se llama INEVITABLE


	57. Chapter 57

**Sacrilege (UA)**

Tenía que admitir que estaba un poco nerviosa, al fin ese día Kol la presentaría ante la familia. Llevaba saliendo con Kol hace más de un año y era poco lo que sabía de los Mikaelson. Sin muchas ganas él le había contado que tenía dos hermanas y tres hermanos mayores. Una familia grande, no entendía por qué durante todo ese tiempo se había negado a que sepa más de ellos. Pero la relación se hacía cada vez más seria, así que cuando le dijo que la iba a presentar a sus hermanos más que una sorpresa fue una gran emoción. Kol siempre mantenía a la familia alejada de las chicas con las que salía, pero ella se había vuelto algo tan serio que había esa necesidad de presentarla.

Se puso preciosa, una ropa discreta que diga "no soy una princesita inocente pero tampoco una zorra", parecía estar apta para la familia de Kol. Cuando llegaron a la mansión los hermanos estaban aún en camino desde sus trabajos, así que había que esperar un poco.

\- Tranquilo, por mi no hay problema - le dijo a Kol.

\- Bien, ¿quieres algo de beber mientras?

\- Si, claro. Voy a los servicios, ¿por dónde?

\- Ve directo por el pasillo, última puerta a la derecha.

\- Ya regreso.

La mansión eran tan grande que la intimidaba, una vez en el pasillo que Kol señaló sentía que ya estaba aislada de todo el mundo. Siguió por donde Kol le indicó, la última puerta a la derecha. Solo que al llegar al frente le pareció escuchar ruido adentro. Por precaución iba a tocar la puerta y fue entonces que esta se abrió rápidamente. Retrocedió un paso y luego lo vio. Él también lo vio a ella. El hombre más sexy que jamás había visto estaba frente a ella. Mojado y desnudo, bueno... con una toalla de la cintura para abajo. Eso fue demasiado. Se quedó pasmada un instante. Aquel hombre también se quedó sorprendido con su presencia, la examinó de arriba a abajo y segundos después sonrió.

\- Mi ducha se averió.

\- No... descuida, soy solo la invitada. Es tu casa - supuso que era uno de los hermanos de Kol. Solo podía ser eso.

\- Tranquila, hay otro baño en el segundo piso. ¿Y tú eres...?

\- Caroline, Caroline Forbes.

\- Oh... la famosa Caroline - él sonrió de lado y ella sintió que hasta las piernas le temblaban. Dios, era tan hermoso y sensual. Y estaba aún semidesnudo frente a ella. Podía morir ahí mismo. Corrección, murió ahí mismo cuando él se adelantó y tomó su mano para besarla a modo de presentación - Klaus Mikaelson.

\- Klaus... - ahora lo recordaba, unas cuantas veces Kol lo nombró - el hermano.

\- Uno de ellos - dijo sin soltar su mano. Sentía las mejillas rojas, estaba ardiendo de caliente.

\- Un... un gusto... - dijo con la voz temblorosa.

\- Ha sido el gusto todo mío. Un delicioso gusto - él sonrió seductor y luego se separó para seguir su camino. Caroline se quedó viendo como se iba. No sabía que iba a ser de ella si tenía al hermano de Kol al frente más de 5 minutos.

* * *

Bueno, es mi deseo secreto Kol - Caroline - Klaus como trío XD


	58. Chapter 58

**Again (UA)**

El lugar era terrible. Un café más o menos decente, donde el precio era bastante alto para la mierda que ofrecían. Ah, pero eso sí, no te decían nada cuando empezabas a fumar. A Klaus le gustaba sentarse en el balcón del segundo piso mientras tomaba un poco de ese café de mierda y fumaba un poco. Lo importante en sí era la tranquilidad que le daba el lugar mientras leía algún libro o se ponía a avanzar algunos proyectos de la empresa. Y justamente para allá iba aquella tarde de otoño cuando estaba haciendo más frío de lo normal. Corría mucho viento y la mayoría de personas no había salido muy preparada que digamos. Fue en ese momento que algo se cruzó en su camino. Una bonita mascada con un delicioso aroma cayó en su rostro, era bastante delgada y alguien se le había volado de las manos. Cuando la apartó fue que la vio.

Rápido. Fugaz como es toda visión hermosa. Ella apareció frente a él, parecía bastante apurada y distraída. Cuando le preguntaban como era la mujer perfecta para Klaus Mikaelson siempre la describía así. Rubia, cabello ondeado, tez clara, esbelta. Con una sonrisa preciosa, encantadora a simple vista, adorable también. Así era ella, así era como la había soñado. ¿Dónde es que había estado esa mujer toda su vida? Ya no importaba, la tenía al frente.

\- Lo siento – dijo ella con una sonrisa – eso es mío.

\- Acá tiene – respondió apenas mientras la miraba encantado.

\- Lo siento – repitió ella y pronto desapareció de su vista. Estaba apurada claro.

Klaus la quedó mirando mientras se iba, pensó si acaso la volvería a ver. En un principio intentó seguirla, si quizá no iba muy lejos podría saber si trabajaba cerca, o si vivía por ahí. "Es una locura", se dijo mientras la seguía entre el mar de gente que avanzaba por las calles. "¿La veré otra vez?", se preguntaba cada vez con menos esperanzas. Ella avanzaba rápido, avanzó hasta bajar al subterráneo. Llegó lo más cerca que pudo y perdió toda ilusión cuando la vio subir al metro y confundirse en un mar de gente. Ese metro hacía paradas en muchos otros lados, y en una ciudad tan grande imposible adivinar para donde había ido.

Quizá no volvería a verla. Klaus suspiró hondo. Salió del metro bastante cabizbajo y a paso lento, la gente lo golpeaba con los hombros sin querer al caminar en medio de tanto apuro. Al salir tomó un taxi, iría a ese café de una vez e intentaría distraerse con trabajo. No lograba apartar la imagen de esa mujer de su cabeza, deseaba como jamás lo había hecho antes volver a tenerla al frente aunque sea un instante. Sabía que aquello era imposible, pero aún así lo deseó con todo el corazón. Se juró a sí mismo que si eso pasaba no la dejaría ir nunca.

Al llegar a su café pasó directamente al segundo piso, a su balcón, a su mesa. Abrió la lap top y se conectó de inmediato, tenía que concentrarse en el trabajo. Pronto le llevarían la carta y él diría "lo de siempre" pues era bastante conocido ahí. Mientras se concentraba en abrir los archivos una camarera pasó rápido y le dejó la carta. Cuando se acercó a tomar la orden él dijo exactamente lo previsto.

\- Disculpe, señor. Es mi primer día aquí. No sé que es "lo de siempre" – dijo ella muy amable. "Es voz", se dijo y levantó la mirada de inmediato. El corazón le latió con rapidez y simplemente la quedó mirando sin parpadear - ¿Señor? – era ella. Eso era demasiado bueno para asimilarlo.

\- Un expreso, por favor – susurró él mientras veía su nombre en el nuevo uniforme. "Caroline", así que ese era el nombre de la mujer de sus sueños. No, nunca la dejaría ir.


	59. Chapter 59

**Songbird**

Abrió los ojos despacio, aún era muy temprano aquella mañana. En realidad apenas estaba amaneciendo, casi no notaba los primeros rayos del sol. Pero si escuchaba con claridad como empezaban a cantar los pájaros. Hace años, después de la ceremonia de Miss Mystic Falls, le había dicho que el sonido del corazón de un picaflor le hizo desear estar vivo. En ese momento el bello canto de las aves le hacía sentir que todo alrededor era perfecto, casi un arrullo.

O quizá era una bella pieza musical de fondo para apreciar con detenimiento la obra de arte que tenía al lado. Su inspiración, su musa. Caroline dormía desnuda en la cama, hace ya varios meses que vía con él en New Orleans y aunque esa no sería ni la primera ni la última vez que la viera de esa manera nunca dejaría de sentirse encantado. Estaba amaneciendo al fin y los rayos del sol se filtraron por la cortina iluminándola apenas un poco, lo suficiente para que pareciera ella un ser encantado.

Y aunque esa imagen había aparecido en sus sueños y fantasías muchas veces quizá ya debería acostumbrarse a que aquello era real. Que ella lo amaba y que estaba a su lado. Que tal como alguna vez predijo, Caroline llegó a su puerta para pedirle que le muestre lo que el mundo tenía que ofrecerle. Le había dado todo y le daría mucho más. No sabía si quizá era muy poco, puede que sí. A ella le pertenecían su corazón, su alma y su vida entera. Quizá no solo bastaba con eso. Más que entregarle todo, tenía que hacerla feliz. La amaba como nunca había amado antes y lo único que quería para su Caroline era lo mejor del mundo.

Ella se removió despacio, Klaus acomodó las sábanas sobre su cuerpo. Las aves afuera seguían cantando. Todo era perfecto cuando ella estaba a su lado.

* * *

Ya me puse emocional XD


	60. Chapter 60

**Close to you**

Estaba lista, o al menos eso creía. Caroline estaba segura que hacía lo correcto, era lo mejor para todos. Para sus hijas sobre todo, esas pequeñas que de pronto se habían convertido en su vida entera. Nunca pensó que la maternidad llegaría de esa manera tan sorpresiva y que la cambiarían tanto. Una vez había escuchado que cuando una se hace madre lo es para toda la vida y que aprende a ser madre antes que mujer.

La verdad hasta empezaba a dudar de eso. Ella antes de ser madre fue mujer. Siempre lo sería, así había nacido. Una parte de ella le decía que era injusto que abandone sus proyectos y se abandone a sí misma, que eso solo la haría infeliz. Pero tenía que hacer lo mejor por sus pequeñas, eran sus hijas, parte de ella misma. No podía ponerlas en segundo lugar, tenía que dar todo por ellas aunque cueste. Esos sentimientos encontrados aún se mantenían ocultos mientras terminaba de arreglarse el vestido de novia para su boda con Alaric.

No sabía si algún día llegaría a amarlo. Si, era un buen tipo. Eran sus hijas también. Alaric la protegía y era una excelente persona, quizá y como parecía también la amaba. ¿Y ella? No, ella no claro. Había amado con intensidad pocas veces en su vida, y aunque sabía que ese matrimonio era lo correcto tenía claro que no lo amaba. "Pero es por ellas, ellas lo valen". O al menos de eso intentaba convencerse, no estaba segura si en verdad era una buena idea casarse sin amor y que sus hijas crezcan en un ambiente en el que quizá sus padres terminen odiándose, o que solo vean dos buenos amigos, no una pareja real.

Sin detenerse a pensar más en aquello respiró hondo y caminó hacia la entrada de la iglesia. Era hora. Mientras la marcha nupcial sonaba ella intentó poner el rostro más alegre posible, Alaric ya la esperaba en el altar y en primera fija sus hijas en coches la esperaban. Y mientras la ceremonia avanzaba ella más se convencía que aquello era una locura. No podía estar haciendo eso en verdad, no quería hacer algo como aquello y casarse con alguien que no amaba. No solo era por ella, sus hijas no merecían crecer entre dos personas que se habían casado más por conveniencia que por otra cosa. Ella jamás soñó como eso, siempre quiso que el hombre que la esperara en el altar sea aquel que ame por siempre, soñó con temblar de emoción, no de nervios por hacer lo incorrecto. Y mientras Alaric le ponía la alianza ella ya no trataba de sonreír. Una parte de ella solo deseaba huir.

\- Si alguien se opone a esta unión – empezó a decir el sacerdote – que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

\- Es imposible que alguien calle para siempre al ser testigo de tremenda estupidez – todos se giraron a ver. Ella fue incapaz de hacerlo por unos segundos, todo su cuerpo se había puesto a temblar solo de una extraña emoción por volver a escuchar su voz – Y por supuesto que yo me opongo – Klaus se había puesto de pie y los murmullos empezaron. Caroline al fin fue capaz de girar y la verdad nunca había sentido tanto alivio de volver a verlo. Sin darse cuenta sonrió, el ramo se le cayó al piso y ella dio unos pasos alejándose del altar.

\- No eres bienvenido aquí Klaus, lárgate. No tienes autoridad para oponerte – escuchó decir a Alaric. Pero si, Klaus tenía toda la autoridad para oponerse, era quien más podría hacerlo. Porque él había jurado ser su último amor y así tenía que ser.

\- Si es por las niñas, pueden jugar con Hope – le dijo Klaus mirándola a los ojos mientras avanzaba hacia el altar – y juro que voy a protegerlas – irse con Klaus era una decisión muy precipitada. Pero en ese momento le quedó claro que no podía seguir adelante con esa boda, ya no. Sin pensarlo más se quitó la alianza, le dedicó una última mirada a Alaric como quien decía "lo siento" y caminó hacia Klaus. Nadie se opuso, nadie fue capaz de interrumpir aquello. Una vez estuvieron frente a frente ella lo abrazó con fuerza y él correspondió pronto.

\- Gracias – susurró mientras él le daba un beso en la frente. Había conseguido salvarla. Y quizá no suene tan mal eso de llevar a las niñas con él y Hope.

* * *

Obviamente nunca estuvimos cerca de esta situación pero siempre es bueno alucinar XD


	61. Chapter 61

**Here comes your man**

Ya hasta podía sentir como lo maldecía en la distancia. El celular se le había apagado sin que se diera cuenta durante el camino y cuando lo encendió entrando a Mystic Falls se encontró con varios mensajes de voz de una desesperada Caroline preguntando dónde demonios estaba y por qué carajos no había aparecido ya en su graduación. Sonrió al escuchar sus histéricos mensajes de voz. Claro, el apuro no solo era ahora por su presencia en la graduación, sino por un tema algo grave y para el que requerían su ayuda.

La verdad le había sorprendido bastante cuando le llegó esa invitación y a pesar de estar ya por instalarse en New Orleans no se iba a perder ese momento por nada del mundo. Era "su" Caroline a punto de pasar por uno de los momentos que recordaría con más cariño así pasen mil años. Obviamente no iba a permitir que nadie le arruine la fiesta a su Caroline, sea lo que sea que estuviera pasando en Mystic Falls era claro que los inútiles Salvatore no podían controlarlo y estaban a la espera que el verdadero alpha male hiciera acto de presencia.

Afuera de la escuela había bastante alboroto, la ceremonia estaba ya por empezar y él había llegado justo a tiempo, o al menos eso parecía. Apagó el celular, tenía la batería baja. Además ni siquiera lo necesitaba para ubicar a su rubia, podría escuchar su voz a kilómetros de distancia con solo afinar el oído. Y ahí a lo lejos la oía maldecirlo por teléfono por no estar ahí. Sonrió y apresuró el paso, tenía que calmar a esa fierecilla. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta lo que estaba pasando, si hasta se cruzaron en su camino sin prestarle atención. "Brujas". Avanzó rápido y se ocultó detrás de un muro. Estaba Caroline ahí también, al encontrarse con ellas las brujas empezaron a torturarla con un aneurisma a ella, Stefan y Elena. "Oh no perra, con mi chica no te metes. Tranquila Caroline, ya llegó tu hombre". Dijo mientras miraba a los lados y cogía un birrete que alguien dejó abandonado por ahí. Sin pensarlo más apareció justo detrás de Caroline y usando su fuerza de vampiro lo lanzó cual boomerang hacia la cabeza de esa bruja logrando decapitarla. Nadie le hacía daño a su chica.

\- Hay uno de estos para todos. ¿Quién sigue? Podría hacer esto todo el día – los recién salvados apenas estaban dándose cuenta que ya el peligro estaba pasando. Caroline bajó las manos que había llevado a su cabeza a causa del dolor y giró a verlo. Una tenue pero hermosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro y él correspondió naturalmente. Esperaba que ella se diera cuenta que pase lo que pase, cada vez que lo necesite, él estaría siempre para ella.

Siempre aluciné a Klaus pasándola super bien decapitando brujas y salvando a su Caroline XD


	62. Chapter 62

**Bombastic Love**

\- ¿Me puedes decir cómo rayos es que la ropa no está lista? ¡La dejé en la maldita lavandería ayer...! ¡Ayer! – Caroline estaba bastante histérica. Había mandado a lavar su ropa ya que la lavadora de casa se había descompuesto y se termina llevando terrible sorpresa - ¿Qué demonios voy a ponerme ahora? – gritaba. No tenía nada de ropa limpia, sus hijas estaban en casa con la niñera y dentro del paquete de la ropa también estaban prendas de ellas - ¿Qué clase de servicio ofrecen? ¡Voy a poner una maldita denuncia! – colgó el teléfono y resopló molesta.

Las calles de Baltimore siempre andaban llenas de gente ocupadas en lo suyo, nadie se detuvo a ver el escándalo que había armado. En fin, nada podría hacer, solo esperar que la maldita ropa esté lista para el día siguiente. Se había mudado con sus pequeñas hace más de un año a esa ciudad y no acababa de acostumbrarse del todo a esa vida agitada. Así no eran las cosas en su pueblo, en Mystic Falls la lavandería entendía que era una urgencia, no la trataban con esa indiferencia desesperante. Bufó y siguió caminando con café en mano, a unas cuadras había un parque, se sentaría ahí un momento a terminar su café y dejar de maldecir. Aceleró el paso, dobló la calle y de chocó con alguien. Abrió la boca conteniendo un grito, le había manchado toda la ropa. Cuando levantó la mirada para rogar disculpas fue que lo vio. Bueno, él tenía cara de que iba a matar a quien sea que se haya atrevido a arruinarle la ropa.

\- Lo siento... - murmuró. Pero Klaus no la había visto, solo entrecerró los ojos y se miró a sí mismo manchado.

\- Vas a sentirlo más cuando te rompa el cuello, estúpida despistada – ahora si estaba indignada. ¿Quién se había creído que era para decirle eso?

\- Híbrido de mierda – soltó ella verdaderamente molesto – que sepas que no estoy para aguantar tus amenazas – y él que ni atención había prestado al fin la vio y también se quedó sorprendido. La verdad habían pasado varios años y aunque el recuerdo de aquel que juró ser su último amor acudía a ella con frecuencia su deber de madre lo había apartado por completo. Dios, estaba en verdad encantador como siempre.

\- Caroline...

\- Ajá, ahora me reconoces – volvió a su postura molesta. Esa hostilidad que siempre mostraba hacia él era inevitable – no soy ninguna idiota que anda por ahí tirando café a la gente, fue un accidente, ¿entiendes?

\- Quien debería sentirse ofendido soy yo, mira lo que has hecho.

\- Por favor, se pasa con una lavada.

\- ¿Y la humillación pública?

\- Como si eso te importara. Ahora si me disculpas, has echado a perder mi café y mi tarde, así que iré por otro.

\- No es en serio, ¿te estás haciendo la ofendida?

\- ¡Estoy ofendida!

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¡No empieces a desesperarme!

\- ¿Yo?

\- ¡Klaus basta!

\- Caroline... - dijo con tono conciliador. Ya podía ver asomarse esa sonrisita que siempre la volvió loca – estás haciendo una escena tonta, amor. Vamos por otro café, luego vemos como reparas esto en la lavandería.

\- No me hables de lavanderías por favor.

\- ¿Lo harás con tus propias manos?

\- ¡Klaus! ¡Deja de desesperarme!

\- No lo intento, tú lo haces sola.

\- ¡Eres en verdad irritante! – se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria. Pero al ver de reojo notó que la había seguido y estaba ya bastante cerca.

\- Ahora que te he encontrado no pienso alejarme mucho, amor – ella no dijo nada, seguía irritada por el accidente. Pero sonrió. En el fondo le encantaba que la enloqueciera hasta con pequeñas cosas.

Bueno, por ahora siguen separados pero quién sabe en un futuro lindis y bonis se encuentren por ahí /3


	63. Chapter 63

**I lava you**

\- ¡Yo quiero ver "Intensamente"! – gritó Hope mientras Caroline buscaba en todas las películas que tenían para niños en casa, que sinceramente no eran muchas.

\- ¡Yo también quiero! – gritó ahora Lizzy.

\- Tú siempre quieres lo que quiere Hope, no se vale – reclamó Jossy – Pues yo quiero "La Sirenita"

\- Pues somos dos contra uno, ya perdiste – le dijo Hope. Caroline no pudo evitar sonreír. Hace varios meses que vivía con sus hijas en la mansión Mikaelson. Cosas del destino se podría decir. No imaginó que después de tanto tiempo y con todo tan diferente Klaus la aceptaría como si nada hubiera pasado, que al contrario, pareciera un padre para sus pequeñas. Ellas lo querían, y aunque Hope a veces se ponía celosa en realidad parecían todos una gran familia.

\- Ya que – dijo Jossy resignada. Caroline al fin encontró la dichosa película.

\- Bien, tomen asiento. Iré a recoger las palomitas.

\- ¡Si!

Para cuando Caroline regresó encontró que Klaus acababa de llegar y saludaba a las pequeñas. Se veía algo cansado, ya luego hablarían acerca de eso, si había algo que le preocupaba ella siempre estaría ahí para ayudarlo. Y si, de hecho Klaus estaba bastante agotado. Puede que no pareciera, pero hacía lo posible por evitar problemas que dañen a su familia. Ni a su pequeña Hope, ni a las pequeñas Jossy y Lizzy, mucho menos a Caroline. La verdad las quería mucho, pero en ese momento no estaba para escuchar gritos de niñas, lo único que quería era tomarse algo y relajarse.

\- ¡Quédate papá! – le pidió Hope y las otras niñas apoyaron.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Quédate quédate! – dijeron las dos a la vez. Caroline lo miraba con una sonrisa. Bien, podría quedarse un momento más, nada le costaba.

\- A ver niñas, siéntense. Acá están las palomitas y papá Klaus se va a quedar a ver la película con nosotros.

\- Pero solo un momento – aclaró él. No estaba de humor para aguantarse casi dos horas de ridiculeces de dibujos animados.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Porfis quédate! – le pidió Hope y las otras pequeñas también lo miraron con esos bellos ojos que hasta parecían tener la mirada de su madre. Esa que siempre le hacía rendirse a su voluntad.

\- Bien, bien – dijo sin mucho agrado pero igual se esforzó en sonreír. Mientras las pequeñas se sentaban al fin, Caroline puso la película y se sentó a su lado.

\- Oh... un corto – murmuró Caroline. "Lo que sea", se dijo Klaus sin muchos ánimos. No tenía paciencia para ponerse a ver una tontería como esa. Casi no estaba prestando atención a la historia de un volcán que quería enamorarse, no hasta que cantó su canción.

_"Mi sueño aquí se hará realidad si estás para mí, y yo para ti. Mi corazón ruega a la mar y a la tierra amar a un alma de lava..."_

\- Qué lindo – dijo Caroline de pronto y él la miró de reojo. Las niñas también parecían encantadas con eso, como si fuera lo más tierno del mundo. Pero él solo se quedó mirando a Caroline mientras recordaba unas palabras de aquel coro._"Si estás para mí y yo para ti..."_

El asunto se puso más trágico cuando pasó el tiempo y el volcán estaba a punto de hundirse en el océano y en el olvido sin conocer a esa alma de lava que tanto ansiaba. "Pero terminará bien, total es un cuento para niños", se dijo tranquilo. Y por supuesto, ahí abajo del mar estaba su alma de lava. "¿Ven? Todo bien", pensó esperando ya un cliché y tonto desenlace para esa historia. Y el otro volcán femenino decidió salir a conocerlo, todo perfecto. Solo que no fue así, al surgir del mar no encontró al volcán. Él ya no podía siquiera hacerse ver, su lava se había extinguido y sus lágrimas de dolor al perderla terminaron de hundirlo en el mar. "Vaya, al menos saben que el amor no siempre acaba bien".

\- Creo que voy a llorar – dijo Caroline despacio mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho. Las pequeñas estaban igual, es más, Jossy ya estaba llorando.

\- ¡Él no se puede morir sin saber que ella lo ama! – terminó gritando.

Y entonces ella cantó, al oírla el volcán surgió nuevamente. El amor lo había sacado de ese triste final y había vuelto solo por ella. Y ahora estaban juntos al fin, a pesar de todo. Bueno, si era algo conmovedor.

_"Mi sueño aquí se hará realidad si vas a envejecer conmigo y al revés..."_

Cantaban los dos volcanes. Pero no fue eso lo que llamó su atención, sino de pronto sentir la mano de Caroline sobre la suya. El volteó a verla y notó que ella lo miraba sonriente, con los ojos cristalizados como quien contiene las lágrimas. Lo entendió entonces, entendió lo que Caroline quería decir. Eran ellos. "Mi sueño aquí se hará realidad si vas a envejecer conmigo". "Mi sueño aquí se hará realidad si estás para mí y yo para ti".

_Gracias al mar y a la tierra también... I lava you..._

\- ¡Qué lindo! – dijo Hope – Lava en lugar de "Love".

\- Awwwww – agregó Lizzy - ¡Se quedaron juntos! ¡Qué lindo!

_"I lava you... "_

Seguían cantando los volcanes. Él apretó la mano de Caroline y también le sonrió. "Claro que si amor, estaré siempre aquí para ti."

_"I lava you..."_

Estaba viendo el corto en cuestión y se me ocurrió esta pastrulada ksfjvnjfbjdkg ok se me pasó el azúcar lo sé, moriré de diabetes, esta clase de cosas no van con mi Shady Soul XD


	64. Chapter 64

**Unbeliavable**

Él la salvó. "Una trampa, solo puede ser eso. ¿Qué otra razón habría?", se había repetido varias veces cuando Klaus se fue. Pero esa mañana al despertar vio aquel regalo y se sintió un poco extraña. Y ahora con ese dibujo en sus manos se sentía aún más extraña. La verdad aquella joya había sido hermosa pero no le importó desprenderse de ella cuando le sacó en cara que sus intentos de conquista eran en vano, que bien podía meterse toda su galantería por donde quisiera, que ella no iba a caer. Pero Klaus la había salvado una vez. Aquella noche le había dicho que había un mundo por conocer, mucho por vivir, y que ella merecía todo aquello. Y la noche del baile también le había dicho que él podría llevarla donde quisiera.

La verdad una parte de ella, esa curiosidad juvenil natural, se sentía deslumbrada con la idea de un mundo de maravillas que pudiera mostrarle un hombre de mil años que había vivido bastante. Pero claro, ella no podía ni debía de siquiera pensarlo. Klaus era el malo, era el enemigo, no tenía sentimientos, eres un monstruo. O al menos de eso trataba de convencerse cada día. Lo intentaba claro, pero cuando llegaba a su casa y veía ese dibujo tan hermoso en su mesa de noche lo tomaba delicadamente y se quedaba observándolo buen rato. Ella no sabía mucho de arte ni técnicas de dibujo, pero aquello que Klaus le había hecho era hermoso. "Así es como me ve", pensaba a veces con una sonrisa sin darse cuenta. Así, fresca, hermosa, natural. Y encima le agradecía por su sinceridad.

Él la había salvado. Y si fuera el monstruo que todos decían y el que ella quería creer ni bien le dijo todas esas barbaridades ya la hubiera matado, no le hubiera enviado ese bello dibujo. Quizá si la quería de alguna forma. Quizá si le gustaba en serio y no solo era un plan macabro. Quizá...

Suspiró hondo. Aquello era muy difícil de creer. "Pero él..." Volvió a suspirar mientras miraba el dibujo. Lo dejó de nuevo en la mesa de noche y apagó la luz. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando con Klaus?

* * *

Al fin regresé #yei Me quedan unos drabbles más aún =3


	65. Chapter 65

**Accidentally in love (UA)**

\- Vas a ver que te encantará.

\- Rebekah, tengo sueño.

\- Claro que si, te la pasas de alcohólica – rieron. La habitación aún estaba en penumbras aunque era más del mediodía de ese domingo.

Había conocido a Bekah hace más de un año en la universidad de Whitmore cuando a las dos les tocó compartir habitación. Al principio pensó que se iban a llevar terrible poco a poco fueron haciendo amistad. Una amistad bastante fuerte en realidad, nunca había tenido una amiga como ella y Bekah decía lo mismo. Eran compañeras, cómplices, no podían andar una sin la otra. Casi como un dúo dinámico. Y claro, la noche anterior se fueron de juerga y aún les quedaba la resaca.

Justo ese día, rayos, justo ese día. Rebekah había hablado todo el mes de la visita de su hermano Klaus o Nik como ella le decía. En realidad siempre estaba hablando de Klaus, de lo mucho que se querían, cuanto lo extrañaba y todo eso. Si sabía que eran muy unidos, incluso cuando hablaba por teléfono con él se mandaban saludos a pesar de no conocerse. Bueno, ella lo había visto por fotos y siempre molestaba a una celosa Rebekah diciéndole lo buenísimo que estaba su hermano.

\- Ve a ducharte de una vez, se hace tarde – le decía su amiga mientras se secaba el cabello, ella acababa de salir de la ducha y se alistaba ya para la visita de su hermano.

\- Ya voy, ya voy... – apartó las cómodas mantas y se puso de pie pesadamente.

\- Yo iré por desayuno, si llega Nik dile que me espere porfa.

\- Bien – fue lo único que logró decir mientras cerraba la puerta del baño.

El esfuerzo para llegar a la ducha fue grande pero una vez dentro al fin logró sentirse mejor. Estuvo largo rato en la ducha relajándose, eso era lo que necesitaba. Ahora comería algo y eso sería suficiente para empezar a sentirse mucho mejor. Una vez fuera de la ducha notó que había olvidado llevar toalla, en fin ya cogería una en la habitación. Distraídamente salió del baño hacia el cajón de las tollas. O al menos así fue los primeros segundos hasta que notó que no estaba sola en la habitación y que el presente no era Rebekah. Lo reconoció de inmediato, era Klaus. Ni tenía idea de como rayos había entrado pero eso no era lo importante, sino que había salido totalmente desnuda del baño y él la había visto. Lanzó un grito, intentó cubrirse en vano y buscó con la mirada lo primero que esté a la mano. Al notar su preocupación Klaus sonrió y buscó una toalla para ella, solo terminó lanzándole la que había dejado Rebekah mojada en su cama. Caroline se apresuró a cubrirse, eso había sido lo más vergonzoso de su vida.

\- Lo siento, entré sin avisar.

\- Hola Klaus – le dijo. Sentía que estaba roja de pies a cabeza. Peor porque él la miraba sonriente. Ni siquiera era como si la desnudara con la mirada, ni era necesario porque ya la había visto sin ropa – No imaginé que nos conoceríamos de esta forma.

\- Y yo mucho menos.

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué? No estuvo nada mal en realidad – Caroline terminó sonriendo sin querer. Descarado. O quizá ella era la descarada, total había sido ella quien salió desnuda.

\- Así que te gustó lo que viste – le dijo siguiéndole el juego.

\- Por supuesto – se miraron fijamente, Caroline apartó la mirada luego. Vaya, vaya. Aquello se estaba poniendo tenso, en un sentido bastante interesante.

\- Ya vengo – dijo metiéndose al baño nuevamente. Al cerrar la puerta sonrió. ¿Se molestaría mucho Rebekah si seducía a su hermano? ¿O se alegraría de tenerla como cuñada? Habría que probar.

* * *

Yo sé que les gusta los AU #yeiiii


	66. Chapter 66

**Meet my half way (UA)**

Noche de sábado por la noche. Caroline se sentía bastante desubicada en ese lugar. Abrió las puertas del bar donde habían quedado y lo primero que pensó es que quería irse. ¿Para qué había ido para empezar? Se estaba arriesgando demasiado, ese tipo bien podría ser un violador, psicópata, asesino. Quizá a la mañana siguiente aparecería en algún río en pedacitos dentro de una maleta o algo peor. "Estás exagerando", se dijo mientras entraba al fin y miraba a los lados en busca de una mesa donde esté algún hombre solo esperando.

Lo conoció por error al agregar un número equivocado de una amiga al Whatsapp. Recordaba perfectamente el día, empezó a escribirle estupideces a su supuesta amiga cuando él contestó diciéndole que se había equivocado de persona. Después de disculparse muchas veces decidió bloquearlo de pura vergüenza, pero se olvidó de hacerlo. Y un día él le escribió. Ella respondió. Pronto pasó de conversaciones casuales con un desconocido a largas charlas filosóficas, de sus vidas, sus amores, en fin. Todo. Se enviaban notas de audio, a veces se llamaban solo para conversar. Él vivía en otro estado y ambos estaban ocupados en sus trabajos, no es que pudieran verse cuando quisieran casualmente.

Pero ese fin de semana él había llegado a la ciudad y le propuso encontrarse. Aceptó sin dudarlo, quería verlo. Hasta el momento ninguno de los dos se había visto siquiera en fotos, solo se habían descrito físicamente. Tampoco sabían sus nombres reales. Ella solo se hacía llamar "Care" y el "Nik". Habían hablado de tantas cosas que sentía lo conocía de toda la vida y que él la conocía demasiado. Si hasta se sentía como si él fuera su otra mitad, por más loco que pareciera. En verdad el corazón le latía más fuerte cuando él le escribía, cuando la llamaba "amor", cuando se desahogaba con ella. Sobre todo cuando escucha sus notas de audio. Dios, esa voz hacía que quisiera derretirse, era maravillosa. Seductora, varonil, deliciosa. El dueño de esa voz debía de ser un dios también. Aunque sinceramente y después de todo lo que había hablado con él hasta pensaba que el físico no le importaba mucho. Si quizá estaba enamorada lo había hecho de su personalidad y su forma de ser, no de un físico atractivo.

Siguió buscando con la mirada alrededor, quizá escogieron mal el lugar, había demasiada gente. Se aproximó a la barra primero, quizá él aún no había llegado. Aún así le envió un "ya llegué" al Whatsapp y esperaba que él le escribiera. Suspiró hondo, el bartender la miró esperando que tome su orden.

\- Daikiri de durazno, por favor – el hombre asintió y empezó a buscar con la mirada el vaso para preparar su pedido.

\- Que sean dos – se quedó paralizada. Era él. Reconocería esa voz hasta el fin del mundo. "Nik" estaba detrás de ella, podía sentir su cercanía. "Oh Dios, creo que me voy a desmayar", se dijo mientras sentía las piernas le temblaban. Al fin había llegado el momento. Despacio se giró a verlo y se quedó aún más paralizada. No era exactamente como lo había imaginado, era incluso mejor. Él la miraba fijamente y con una sonrisa maravillosa. Se desmayaba ahí mismo – Hola Care.

\- Hola Nik – también le sonrió mientras sentía enrojecía.

\- Te vi llegar.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que era yo?

\- No lo sé, simplemente lo supe. Una chica tan linda con celular en la mano, buscando a alguien con la mirada. Bueno, no tuve que pensarlo mucho.

\- Acá tienen sus bebidas – dijo el bartender y se las entregó pronto. Cada uno tomó su vaso y antes de beber se miraron fijamente.

\- La verdad no me gusta mucho el Daikiri, pero tomaré lo que tú quieras.

\- Oye, ¿y cómo te llamas de verdad?

\- Niklaus, pero me puedes decir Nik, o Klaus. Como quieras.

\- Yo soy Caroline, bueno creo que eso era bastante obvio – sonrieron nuevamente y dieron un sorbo a sus vasos. Aún se sentía algo nerviosa, pero apenas empezaron a hablar las cosas fluyeron con tranquilidad, como si estuvieran en el celular. Estaban apenas entrando en confianza. Todo estaba bien, estaba perfecto en realidad. No se cansaban de mirarse y sonreír, de buscar la cercanía del otro. Había pensado que ese encuentro sería un fracaso, así como también había pensado que sería ridículo pensar que había conocido a su otra mitad por celular. Pero no era así, todo era perfecto. Él era perfecto. Si, su otra mitad.

* * *

tan lindos ellos


	67. Chapter 67

**Strangers in the night (UA)**

La gente decía que eso no pasaba, que las personas normales no se enamoran en bares. Que los bares solo eran para buscar gente para sexo ocasional. Y quizá era verdad, porque aquella noche en que sus caminos se cruzaron ambos estaban buscando algo así. Él quería una chica linda para divertirse, ella quería a un tipo atractivo para pasarla bien. Fue casual, ninguno se lo esperó. Eran dos extraños en la noche que de pronto al verse intercambiaron miradas seductoras.

_"Preguntándonos en la noche cuales eran las posibilidades de que estuviéramos compartiendo el amor antes que la noche se acabara..."_

Eso decía la canción al menos. Había pasado más de un año desde la noche en que se miraron fijamente en un bar esperando que el otro se acercara. Ansiando conocerse. Algo en los ojos de ella lo atrajo mucho, algo en la sonrisa de él le pareció excitante.

_"Algo en mi corazón me dijo que debía tenerte..."_

Aquella vez fueron solo dos extraños en la noche. Ahora estaban celebrando su boda. Sus amigos sabían que de alguna forma Klaus y Caroline se identificaban con esa canción, que era como si los describiera a la perfección. La verdad esa vez ninguno de los dos imaginó que no solo se conocerían y la pasarían bien, sino que acabarían amándose. Él la llevaba lentamente por el salón, alrededor los invitados miraban encantados como la pareja de recién casados bailaban al ritmo de la melodiosa voz Frank Sinatra. Como se movían como si estuvieran volando, como en un sueño. Como se miraban fijamente a los ojos llenos de amor.

_"Éramos extraños en la noche desde ese momento cuando dijimos nuestro primer hola..."_

Y él que nunca había creído en el amor y menos que lo encontraría en un bar de dudosa reputación. Fue él quien se acercó a hablarle aquella vez. Klaus la miró fijamente y le dijo "Hola". Lo gracioso fue que Caroline lo dijo al mismo tiempo lo mismo. Ambos rieron por esa coincidencia y así empezó todo. Se habían mirado por largo rato y sus ojos dejaron claro que tenían que conocerse, que eso era lo que más querían. Conversaron, bailaron. Coquetearon por supuesto. Y aunque los dos habían ido aquella noche hasta ese lugar en busca de diversión fue como un acuerdo mutuo, no se buscaron ningún hotel para hacerlo ni nada. Solo prometieron verse de nuevo y seguir conociéndose. Ambos tuvieron claro que aquello no era una aventura y que bien podría ser especial. Querían dejar de ser solo extraños en la noche.

_"Y desde la noche que hemos estado juntos, enamorados a primera vista, enamorados por siempre. Resulto tan bien para unos extraños de la noche..."_

Se miraron a los ojos otra vez en medio del baile. Claro que no, desde aquella vez no habían dejado de verse. Habían estado juntos cada día, conociéndose, aprendiendo a amarse. Quién hubiera imaginado que una noche en busca de aventuras resultaría tan bien. La canción estaba terminando, ellos sonrieron. Klaus le dio un beso en la frente y luego ella en los labios. Fueron extraños alguna vez, pero ahora eran dos enamorados que solo querían estar juntos por siempre.

* * *

Aunque no lo crean, este fue el primer drabble que escribí, porque justamente lleva el nombre de la canción que inspiró todo. Mientras la escuchaba empecé a imaginar a los dos y así nació la idea de escribir todo esto.

Ahora tengo dos noticias: La buena es que Bianca del Río ha sido escogida la mejor ganadora de Drag Race Herstory skfjnvskja YASSS MAAAAA

XD Ok vamos a lo que importa.

La mala es que ya no me quedan más drabbles y no creo que vuelva a escribir en un buen tiempo. No le pondré punto final ya que no sé cuando lo retome, pero consideren que no se volverá a publicar por acá hasta nuevo aviso... algún día.

Ahora, como sé que son Klaroline, saben que pueden seguir leyéndome en mis otras historias: Inevitable, Any Other World y Love is a Suicide. Nos vemos, besis


End file.
